The Number Thirteen
by scoutfinches
Summary: An American student was sent to The Republic of Greater East Asia for one reason and one only. Her father's work recruitment. When the plane ride home goes awry, she gets placed with her Japanese classmates in more than just a fight to the death; she becomes a participant in a elaborate, complicated game.
1. Student List

Female Students

1\. Hudson Marie Greystone.  
2\. Shinji Hokkaido.  
3\. Ai Ibaraki.  
4\. Moe Iwate.  
5\. Tohru Kufasaku.  
6\. Yuuka Kumamoto.  
7\. Rin Maruyama.  
8\. Nana Mochizuki.  
9\. Mai Nakamura.  
10\. Kotone Suzuki.  
11\. Aimi Tabachi.  
12\. Mayumi Takenaka.  
13\. Sayuri Tsukino.  
14\. Ryuu Yamada

Male Students

1\. Michi Akiyama.  
2\. Ichiro Fukui.  
3\. Saburo Hamasaki.  
4\. Ryo Honda.  
5\. Yuki Inoue.  
6\. Goro Kagome.  
7\. Daiki Ito.  
8\. Arate Kato.  
9\. Moto Mori.  
10\. Ayuki Saito  
11\. Itsuki Tachibana  
12\. Kinji Utsumi.  
13\. Hiraku Yamada.  
14\. Juro Yukimira.


	2. Chapter 1

_Location: Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 14:08_  
_Date: May 22 2013_

_The rain poured on the city streets. Students ran down the slick sidewalks running home to tell their parents about their adventures at school._

Our student, our protagonist, was doing otherwise.

Her canvas school shoes were soaked from the rain and puddles. She was miles away from home still. She had no time to lose. In the next two days, she would be back in The Empire of America again.

However, despite what she lost in that country, she gained something as well.

Friendship.

The sting of the relationships she had in America faded when she met the classmates she had in the dreadful dictatorship. They helped her survive the regulations and saved her quite a few times from scrapes with the law.

She was so close to freedom she could almost taste it.

Her slow steps were paused when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Hudson-san!"

She was greeted with a familiar voice. One she had grown quite close to in the past few months. It was Kinji Utsumi (Male Student #12).

"Oh... Hello!" He stopped his shuffle to stand next to her.

"Hi.. We bought a gift for you. We wanted you to remember your experience with us.."

"The whole class?" She asked her classmate. His hand was behind his back, he was holding something she could not see.

"Yes! We did."

She lit up instantly. She never expected such a kind gesture.

"I have it right here. We already sent letters to your home, Hudson-san."

"Thank you!" She held the small, wide box in her hands. "I'll miss you all so much... I'm glad you made me feel so welcome."

Kinji looked at his American classmate. So far, he did not mess up. He was nervous that he would reveal his feelings for her.

Hudson looked at him also. She observed his features almost extensively. His hair was one of the usual styles of the country. American classmates would dub it "Japan hair" when they saw the style. His eyes were big, almost fully American looking.

The brown of his eyes looked into the green of hers.

That, was getting utterly awkward.

"Do I open it now, Utsumi?"

"If you want to."

Hudson walked underneath the roof of a roadside store to be covered from the rain. She put down her umbrella.

The store had a bench on the outside, she took a seat.

"Utsumi, come on! Sit down! I don't want you out in the rain!"

Reluctantly, Kinji sat down next to her on the bench.

He watched anxiously as she untied the silky, satin ribbon. She peeled the tape of the paper slowly, almost as if she wanted to scare him.

The book was a translation dictionary. English to Japanese and vice versa.

"Well... Sensei wanted it to involve school." Kinji laughed. "I don't know if it's going to come in handy in America."

Hudson was still grateful. "Thank you so much! I'm already fluent, but this is still wonderful. I'll never forget a word again! Hopefully."

Kinji remembered how she'd forget the name of a food in the lunch line sometimes, keeping the servers waiting. On days that got to choose their food, that is.

"I wish I could have gotten something for all of you! I feel terrible!"

Kinji tried quickly to counsel her. "No, no. It's fine! You can't buy a gift for all thirty of us! That's absurd!"

Hudson nodded her head. "My _parents_ will think it's absurd if I don't go to the house soon to pack!" She put the gift, paper, and ribbon all in her school bag.

"Thank you for the gift. I'll miss you." She was glancing at Kinji again.

"Don't tell the others, but you were my favorite." She gives him a tight hug.

"Goodbye! I'll write you soon!" Hudson then ran off into the rain, with her clear umbrella covering her head.

"I'll write you too..." His voice was drowned out by the drops of rain, the bustling street, and the busy footsteps surrounding him.  
He put his hands in his pockets and started to think.

"It's such a shame... I never even thought about asking her out. After our study trip, I can't wait to write her... I'm sad she has to leave beforehand. Tokyo would have been so much fun if she could have stayed."

He kicked a stray piece of concrete across the sidewalk.

"Well... Maybe I'll see her again somewhere else. Actually, I know I will."

Kinji turned around and walked the opposite direction to his house, not knowing of the trials ahead of the entire Grade 3 class.

_ "Now, back to the entrance exam."_

_28 Students Remaining_


	3. Chapter 2

_Location: Tokyo, Japan: Narita Airport. Flight 261. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 22:16_  
_Date: May 24 2013_

_ The mother, father, and daughter sat in their seats on the plane._

The few other passengers, the few people allowed to fly internationally, already took to their typical hobbies. Typing on the bulky, government provided laptops and writing in their notebooks.

_ "Please take your seats. The plane will take off in twenty minutes."_

The daughter opened her school satchel and pulled out a stack of papers. Letters from her classmates.

_ "Dear Hudson,_

_ I miss you already. You were so kind to me. I've never quite had a friend like you before. Never in all my life has someone been so welcome in my_

_own home... Ironically. You made this country halfway decent for me. I was glad to be your classmates for a few months, I really enjoyed it._

_ I'm also thankful you got me through Chinese and Japanese history this term. I wouldn't have passed the entrance exam without you. Osaka University, here I come!_

_ Well, I should have summed it up much quicker, but you have helped me with so many things. I'm glad to have seen you for the short time we _

_had together. I hate saying goodbye._

_ From, Utsumi Kinji, Boy #12_

_ P.S. Thank you for helping me discover Bruce Springsteen._

_ P.P.S Please, don't tell my parents about that last part."_

She chuckled at his letter and put it back in her bag.

She then got out her own stationary and began to write a letter back.

_ "Dear Kinji,_

_ For the sake of this letter and my sanity, I'll be using your first name. I feel like we're close enough now. Right?_

_ Well, I miss you too. I was thinking of our class last night while I packed. I don't want to go back to Arkansas for the rest of year. I don't really like it there._

_ Despite the limitations of the dictatorship, I had a nice lesson on cultures while I came here. And I'm really going to miss it. America will never _

_feel the same again._

_ I'm hoping to visit soon. And just check out the town again. I know I'd be risking a lot, but I know I'll miss the companionship at home. And that's_

_the only reason, you know for a fact I'm not going to just worship The Dictator. I hate him. I hate that country. I hate that you're in that country also._

_ I hope you write me back. Just because I'm in America doesn't mean we're not friends!_

_ Sincerely, Hudson Greystone, Girl #1_

_ P.S You're welcome._

_ P.P.S Don't tell your parents about that."_

_ "Please take your seats, the plane will take off in ten minutes."_

Hudson then put away her things.

"Mom, can I got to the bathroom?"

Hudson's mother was a little flustered by her daughter's request. She thought she wasn't going to speak.

"Oh, yes! Be quick, the plane's going to fly soon!"

Hudson rearranged her bag and tied her auburn hair up in a ponytail.

"Thank you. I'll get going.." She heard loud, booted footsteps coming on the plane.

_"The plane will be taking off in at least twenty minutes. We apologize for the sudden delay."_

She walked swiftly to the bathroom, not taking notice of the three soldiers just arriving in the cabin.

All of them were tall, bulky, and suited. Their buzzed hair and scarred faces made them almost completely, utterly, the faces of war.

One smacked the baton he held in his hand on one of the chairs. The loud thud startled all of the plane's currently seated passengers.

"Which one of you men is Mister Mark Greystone? Stand up._ Now!_"

Hudson's father, Mark, shakily rose out of his seat. He was holding his glasses in his left hand. He dropped them on the floor, where they shattered.

_ Thank God those are my readers! Well, I shouldn't be thinking of that right now..._

"Do you remember signing that waiver, sir?"

"What waiver?"

"The waiver for Program 68. The one that certified your daughter's safety."

"Oh! Of course! Why are you asking me that question? It's been a month or so.. We don't need to worry anymore. Hudson's going to be safe... I know that..."

The speaking soldier looked over at the shortest one, who stood behind him.

"Show him the waiver, Yamada."

Without hesitation, the waiver which both Mark and Alina, Hudson's mother, had sighed was displayed to the whole cabin. Then, Yamada proceeded to tear it in half.

"There is nothing you can do. Your daughter is participating in the game. Bring her out here this instant."

Alina was beginning to cry. "I can't let you do this. You said she was going home. You said she was going to be safe..."

She barely pressed on, but continued to speak. "It's either her or me. And I'd rather have you kill me. This is absurd!"

Yamada aimed his gun at Alina, but the dominant soldier stopped him.

"I need to explain to her the reason behind this. Don't kill her yet."

Yamada pointed the gun back to the cabin floor.

"No matter what, every child ages ten to eighteen is eligible for the game at some point in time. Of course, your daughter's class was actually

chosen. Sadly, this poor class had to go right before graduation. All of that hard work, wasted. Those entrance exams, pointless. This ride home,

interrupted."

The parents stood motionlessly. There was no surrender.

"Will she come home?" Mark dared to ask.

"That depends on if she actually... Plays the game."

They then covered their faces with masks.

"Good night, Greystone family, and may we send our best wishes to you in America."

A chemical filled the cabin of the plane. All of the passengers fell into a deep sleep.

Including Hudson, who was watching the soldiers by the bathroom door. She was sleeping peacefully on the floor.

Yamada, the dominant one, and the other silent colleague lifted her lithe body off the ground.

They carried her off the plane, down the terminal and into the charter bus in which the class was riding in.

"This is your last stop, Usaki. Drive as close as you can to Okishima Island. We'll take it from there." Yamada told the bus driver, who was also wearing a mask.

The driver nodded her head quietly. "Thank you."

_ The bus then began it's long ride down the highway, with twenty-eight students in tow._

28 Students Remaining


	4. Chapter 3

_Location: Somewhere in Japan. Unknown. The Republic of Greater East Asia._

_Time: 24:00_

_Date: May 25 2013 _

_Hudson awoke to the sound of pencil on paper; the cold air of the bus._

"Hudson-san! You're awake!" It was one of her friends from class, her closest friend, Tohru Kufasaku (Female Student #5). While she greeted her friend, she was sketching.

"What? Where am I?"

"You're on the bus. You're here. We're on our way to Tokyo!"

"I was just there!"

The tinted windows gave them no exact direction of where they were going. The whole class was at a loss.

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was just writing Utsumi his letter on the airplane... I then went to the bathroom and forgot what happened after that."

_They ripped my parent's waiver. I'm gonna die... They're gonna die. And..._

"Huh. Weird. Maybe it was a dream!" Tohru concluded, before she retied the red ribbon in her dark hair.

"Speaking of dreams... Was it a coincidence that you only wrote _his _letter?"

Hudson laughed. "Maybe not. Let's keep that to ourselves, alright?"

"Well... You never know. Maybe you shouldn't anymore.. I heard he likes you too!"

"Not when I wake up.. Because maybe _this_ is a dream."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm not on the plane... I said I wasn't going on the trip. I was going home."

"Well... I wish I knew what was going on... Really."

Tohru paused. "Utsumi! Come here!"'

Hudson groaned. "Tohru-chan, no!"

Tohru started giggling. "I'm not letting him get away this time!"

"What?" He called from the opposite side of the bus.

"I've got a surprise for you! Come here!"

"What is it?"

"Just come over here, you moron!" Tohru was still cracking up.

Hudson was still unamused.

"Okay. I'm coming. Honda, can you get up?"

Kinji's closest friend and schoolmate, Ryo Honda (Male Student #4), was seated next to him in the back of the bus.

"Sure." Ryo Honda was never a socialite. He kept to himself quite often and barely confided in even his best friend, Kinji, for help and support in times of trouble.

When he did come to his friend for help, he knew right then it was severe.

His spiky, cooper colored hair almost got even more mussed and gnarled as Kinji touched the top of his head.

"I don't think it'll take long. I should be back soon." He reassures his friend.

"Nah. Kufasaku is already coming this way." Ryo picked up Kinji's satchel.

"Take your sappy love poems up there. Read them for all of us to hear, buddy."

Kinji frowned. "I don't write love poems!"

"Whatever your say, pal." Ryo then got out a piece of gum and started to chew on it.

The sound was already heard across the bus. All of the students besides Hudson, Kinji, and Tohru stared back at him in annoyance.

"Honda.. Utsumi and I are switching, if you don't mind." Tohru took a seat awkwardly next to Honda. She said maybe one word to him during her eighteen years of life. Or two.

"Nope. I saw you coming. And is Greystone up there?"

Tohru giggled her signature giggle. "Yes, don't tell him."

"I'm saying nothing." He expressed no emotion, good or bad, towards the bubbly girl sitting next to him.

"Now may be a good time to rest. If you don't mind, I'll be reading my book."

The two did not bother each other, and both secretly watched the interaction between the two classmates who had _supposedly_ lost each other forever.

The bus hit a bump in the road when Kinji arrived to Hudson and Tohru's spot.

Hudson had her face in a book, the dictionary. It was the only one in her satchel.

"Hello... Hudson-san? Can I sit here?"

Hudson looked up from the book and her mouth almost dropped. To her, things were getting more and more real by the second.

_I'm not dreaming anymore.. He's in front of me now. And I'm speechless. _

"Yeah.. Sure. Of course you can!" She patted the seat closest to her in the row of three.

Kinji sat next to her as she had told him to. They were uncomfortably close. Their shoulders touched.

"Apparently, I had to go on this trip... I don't know why. I'm sorry I thought I was leaving.." She told him.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault. And we would have gotten up to Tokyo by now."

"Well, that makes sense, because I was in a plane in Narita airport a few hours ago."

Kinji looked at her in confusion. "Why didn't you go home if you were in the plane?"

She sighed. "I was in the plane as I remember it... I don't know much for sure. Maybe it was a dream. But thank you so much for the gift."

She nudged her shoulder against his on purpose. Shockingly to her, he playfully shoved her back.

"I don't care. I'm glad you're here with us." He was trying to hide his smile. He realized then it was apparent their attraction was mutual.

And mutual, it was. Every student surrounding them stared. However, the two students being observed, didn't notice.

Hudson blushed. "I am too, actually."

The flirtation made her forget about The Program for a second, or what she knew about it. She kept moving on and tried to hide the thoughts of it.

_There no way that we're... I... We had barely any time to be eligible anymore... The waiver... The Dictator... The.. _

"You like the book?"

"Yeah! It's good. I've already used it for a letter."

"Whose was it?"

She went dead silent.

"Was it... Mine?"

Hudson was stiff as a stone until Kinji put his hand over hers.

"Yes. It was, actually. I was saying in it that maybe we were on a first name basis. Like Tohru-chan and I." She moved her and and held his back. If things went on any longer, the relationship would finally blossom.

Most of their classmates were elated.

He grinned. "That very well may be..."

He was going to continue with courage he was just able to muster.

However, the same chemical from the plane sifted through the charter bus's seats. The students fell swiftly asleep.

Except for Hudson. She recognized the smell from earlier and was trying to peek through the window.

She then turned to the driver. "Ma'am? What's that smell?"

The driver turned around, her gas mask fully exposed.

"Dear, it's nothing. Please, go to sleep."

The ride went on still as Hudson fell out of consciousness. Her life was speeding past her eyes as she was preceding to fall into REM sleep. The early years of her waddling around the house. The only child her parents ever bore. She never had another sibling, and she never knew if it was her choice or her parent's.

Then, elementary school came along. Views and values expressed by her classmates bothered her. In result, she was pestered around too. It was five years of loneliness and rejection. She kept going.

Junior high was similar. She was gaining a few friendships and was still close to those friends to that day. Sadly, they transferred to different high schools. High school, for the most part was the same. She made friends with a freshman in her junior year. She even had a boyfriend... For a few weeks. The cold, depressing ending of that relationship led into her leaving America.

To her, it was perfect timing.

The Republic, like I told you earlier, is horrible and restricting as a government. No one can oppose them; the red and peach insignia is a symbol dreaded all over the world.

The laws made her give up plenty of things, including her music.

_Bye bye, Bruce and may I see you again in May. Goodbye, Paul. I hope you give me a good day sunshine back in Arkansas. And hopefully, the sound of silence too. _

Shockingly, she made friends and actually had a good time. It was sad to think of leaving. Somehow, she was there again.

Her class was headed for The Program.

_The game was just beginning. _

\- _\- __28 Students Remaining __-_


	5. Chapter 4

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 03:14_  
_Date: May 25 2013_

_ Hudson was awoken once again, this time to the sound of clicking footsteps. They were not booted or heavy-soled, but light and elated._

She raised her head to see quite the spectacle in front of her.

She was seated at a school desk. The chair and table were connected as they were at Mito's Private School 17, the class's school.

There was a chalkboard already labeled in kanji displaying instructions to the horrid game. A man was still writing the last character when he saw she rose her head.

_ "Awake already? You must be excited, aren't you?"_

Hudson looked at the man and then at herself. His appearance was surprising, considering what he was doing.

He was tall, and like her, lithe. His shoulders weren't broad, anyhow, his legs were long and spindly like a spider. A cascade of hair, long for a aged man, ended at the lower half of his ears.

"Are you excited?"

"For what?" She pretended to be oblivious.

"The game, of course!"

She squinted at the chalkboard. "Oh... The game.."

"We need to hurry! The sun will rise soon!" He grabbed a meter stick and smacked it on the desk.

"Boys, girls, wake up! Rise, you have a wonderful set of days ahead of you! Rise and shine!"

Hudson knew they were anything but wonderful. She kept her head up as the other students woke up.

Once everyone woke up, their hands went straight to their necks. Hudson didn't think of this at first. She was too focused on the state of her life to go see it.

_It was a silver collar. The metal was cold around her neck and was a little tight. It's red light shone singularly in the middle, a beacon for a participating student. The red eye of the devil himself._

"Good morning, students!" The man, the teacher, spoke once more. "Welcome!"

He made it sound like every day in class. This, was their last day in class. He made that almost a ominous undertone. Maybe, Hudson concluded, he was saving that for later to give them a real scare.

"Good morning." The class uttered as a whole, as they had for their professor back in school.

"I know what you're thinking... Every batch has the exact same questions, so, I'll be answering them all now."

The man turned to the wall.

"You're probably wondering where you are, and why you're not on your trip."

The class remained silent.

_"Well, your class was selected for The Program. You will fight and kill until one remains."_

More silence followed.

"What are the collars on your necks? They're monitors. We'll be able to track you throughout the game."

His statements were always followed by quiet. But he liked that, because he was happy to be able to keep going.

"You are also wondering other things. How long will it last? Where will the winner go? Do I really have to kill my friends? Can I stay in hiding instead?"

The very last rhetorical question was beginning to bring goosebumps to the skin of all of the students. They all realized what was happening right then and there.

T_his isn't a dream. I'm awake as I was on the plane. My death is awaiting me... Right here, right now. If I oppose, I'll bleed on this floor right here. I should have known I was never going back to America. Never should I have thought I was leaving this dreaded place._

"First of all, according to our random time selection..." He took out a set of envelopes and opened one. "We have five days. Well... You have five days. I have a few more."

No one dared to say a word. The instructor kept moving.

"Then, after one of you lucky students wins, well, if you're younger than sixteen, we will send you off to a randomized location where you will live in secret for the rest of your life."

_ So, what he's saying is that it's a lose-lose situation. Nobody wins anything no matter what._

"Third, yes. Every single friend you've ever had in this room. Even the _American_ sitting right in front of me. Freedoms only come with the land. Here, everyone is equal. And finally, no, you cannot. Our rule here is that every so often, we make a zone forbidden. Not everyone can stay safe for long. And the longer you last, the more likely it is you'll have a altercation with another classmate."

Hudson wanted to lash at him at that moment. For the sake of her survival, she kept her cool.

"Moving on... Do you have any questions?"

Angry, blank stares were the only responses that he received.

"No? Alright! I'll then send you off! You have a bag that has a five day supply of food and water, a weapon, a map, and a compass. Four times a day at midnight, six, noon, and eighteen, I will give you announcements. There, I'll announce deaths and new forbidden zones. The first one, once you all leave, will be this building. As I told you earlier, you will be sent off in once again, a random order. But first, Yamada, pass out the papers!"

The exact same police officer from the airplane emerged from the back of the room.

He picked up a set of freshly sharpened pencils and a stack of papers.

"Write down as I write." The currently unnamed instructor looked over at the teens.

"Kill or be killed." He wrote first.

The sounds of graphite scratching paper filled the room, the smell of the mineral loomed in the air.

Hudson wrote as well. All she could do to save herself was conform to the government's wishes.

"Trust no one."

The action was repeated; the "contestants" pressed their pencils hard on the paper and some of the pieces started to tear.

"The state wants to help you."

This was a lie Hudson wished was true.

_ At least America's a little considerate, right?_

"Let me collect those!" The students passed up the papers as if they were in class. They had a chance to look at one another closely for the first time.

Kinji was seated in his usual spot, as was Tohru. Both of them were distant from Hudson. She decided she would wait for them at the door.

Luckily, Tohru was in the girls's row. So, she wrote a quick message.

_ "Get Utsumi and let him know to meet us. I want to get us out together. Shh!"_

"Now, I will send you off. I almost forgot about your classwork, pardon me!" His second and final envelope was being opened in his hands.

"We're sending you off in seating order! Exciting!"

Hudson frowned.

_ Well, I'm first. Great. They're always putting me on the spot, huh?_

"And ladies first!" The teacher had the courage to laugh.

He read the name, and as quite a few Japanese people had, he pronounced it a little inaccurately.

"Hudson Greystone, female student number one!"

She walked up to the men and grabbed her bag as told. She then took a short, steady walk out the door.

"Let's wait a few minutes... Then, I'll send another one of you off.. This is too good to let go so soon!"

Kinji was twiddling with a wooden rubix puzzle, which he left in his satchel. His quiet activity was brought to a halt when a paper airplane hit his calf.

On the top, it read: "Sorry for the bad aim!"

He opened it and saw a note was inside. Along with another note. It was the one Hudson wrote shortly before leaving. The bigger one was telling him to try to meet her. Trying to tell him not to give up.

_When my chance came, I fell asleep... I can't just start that over again.. Can I? Here? Now?_

The teacher screeched another name that was not his.

Like the others, he kept quiet.

Michi Akiyama (Male Student #1), stayed put in his chair.

"And what do you think you're doing out there? Akiyama, you have no time to lose!"

Akiyama sighed. "She wasn't supposed to be here. I know that... I heard."

"You don't know about life's disappointments. That's exactly what happened. She just left. And now, you will too.."

"I'm staying put until you cancel it."

The teacher laughed. _"Yamada! Solve this... Problem."_

The boy was euthanized quickly with a bullet to the back of the head. Blood, brains, and bone splattered in his small area and his head thudded on the desk loudly.

"He said he wanted to stay put... Shinji Hokkaido, Female Student Number Two!"

Kinji was fuming. He dismissed killing that boy as if he had just broken a glass bowl on the floor.

Both Kinji and the teacher knew how valuable human life was. He knew that. And that's was what frightened the student so much from that point.

_ That's just our little taste of it. The vile, brutal place that is Greater East Asia.._

_ He had a while before his name was called, and boy, what a __**while**__ it was._

_27 Students Remaining_


	6. Chapter 5

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 04:31_  
_Date: May 25 2013_

_ The air was cold and the sky was black._

Hudson had just walked out the door. She had no clue where she was.

She knew better than to stay right by the door. She made the split decision to run close by the tall mountain, where hopefully, she would have cover until daybreak.

Running across the forest, she realized how much weight she carried on both shoulders.

_ I really need to organize... What do I really need? What can I pitch?_

Even though the satchel she carried on the plane had almost nothing inside, it still felt like a large dumbbell on her shoulder. The bonus was not that, but a even heavier bag on her other side. A weapon, presumably a large war rifle, poked on the side of her duffel, making it hard to navigate.

For what felt like hours of running, she sat down on the bottom edge of the peak, in tall grass to be hidden.

First, she got out her flashlight. She cupped her hands around it to keep the light from seeping away from her perimeter.

Then, she was careful to keep the light hidden. She opened her duffel bag and got out her map.

Along with it was a pencil and a list of the students. From what she knew, everybody was still alive. So, she didn't put a mark on it.

The map labeled the island as a whole, with a mile of saltwater surrounding it.

_ Great. There's no way out, is there? Well... Why did I hope there was. Silly me!_

She was in zone C-7, right by the mountain as the map pertained.

She then picked up her weapon. Exactly as thought, it was a war rifle. It had a American name etched on the side. "Johnson". It was ancient, from World War Two. A M14 rifle as stated by Johnson once again.

Alongside it were three cases of shells. If she was to actually kill somebody, that is.

_ As if! _

She then heard footsteps coming through the grass.

"Hudson-san! I'm so glad I found you!"

It was Tohru. She was running towards Hudson's flashlight.

"Be quiet! Someone could come and... God forbid, kill us."

"Utsumi won't be able to see you under the grass!"

"We'll find him, don't worry." Hudson rearranged her bag and took a much needed drink of water.

"You're being a bit callous, don't you think?" Tohru asked her she plopped down on the ground. "I was watching you on the bus... You know..."

"I know, but now isn't the time to think about it. Now, it's time to try and survive for a few hours. Until the sun rises. Then we can think about searching for him."

"Okay, that sounds good." Tohru opened her own bag.

"I got... A fan." She held up the fan. "I'm not killing anyone, but..." She sighed.

"I have a gun. Don't worry. You'll be safe. I promise."

_ Trust no one. The state wants to help you._

"So... Are you sure?"

"Yes. Eat some of your food. We have a long day ahead. Rest.. I've got first watch."

Tohru shivered from the wind and took a piece of bread from her bag. "Okay... Do you know how to use that thing?" She pointed to Hudson's voluminous, space stealing weapon.

"Maybe." Hudson disassembled the gun to load it with bullets. "It's quite loud... And I have to clean it. Maybe."

"Alright." Tohru munched on her bread. "This bread isn't very good... So.. Good night."

"Well, good night."

_ It's morning. But right now, both of us could care less._

_ Meanwhile, outside of them, someone was watching. Perched on a branch, with a gun in hand and a eye in the light. _  
_ A friend._

_27 Students Remaining _


	7. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: left;"emLocation:Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia./embr /emTime: 06:10/embr /emDate: May 25 2013 /em br /br / em Ryo's legs dangled from the branch in his tall tree./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /em Utsumi, where are you? With Greystone, perhaps? Hopefully./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / His eyes gazed upon the setting sun./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /em Can you hear me? I'm watching for you!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / After a while, Ryo got quite bored on his perch and decided to take a seaside stroll. The waves crashed against the rocks when he arrived. The taller, jagged rocks poked like skyscrapers to him in the dawn sky./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Good morning, class!" He shouted into the frigid air. "Good morning to you all, how are you this morning?" br / No response./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "You've never heard me reach out, have you?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / No response./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "I apologize for being so bitter... I..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / No response./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Utsumi, where are you?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Once again, no response./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Please answer me!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / emKinji, did not./em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em27 Students Remaining/em /p 


	8. Chapter 7

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 06:37_  
_Date: May 25 2013 _

_Kinji ended up taking a stop by a wooded area. He sat down in the leaves and held his pistol tight in his hand._

_ Four more days... Four more days..._

He stayed put in the sunlight until he heard footsteps. However, it was too late to leave.

"Is anyone out there?" He heard the voice, but it was not the one he wanted to hear.

No, reader, it was the complete opposite of just that.

Kinji ducked under a small group of branches. Sadly, the intruder, Ryuu Yamada (Female Student #14), still figured out he was in the bushes.

"I heard you! Come out!"

Kinji didn't trust her. Really, no one ever did. She wasn't the type to trust with anything. Everything, pretty much.

She was callous like Ryo. Also, she had friends from the other school, the public school. Those friends did things not many other students within the class would even dare to. Things he knew his brother did. Things that his parents disapproved of, but yet, condoned.

"I know you think I'm a sleaze!" She poked the edge of her weapon, a rifle similar to Hudson's, against Kinji's back.

"No, no... I just want to travel alone." Kinji stood up, and then held his hands up strategically.

"I am not a sleaze!" Ryuu hissed. "I may like liquor and cigarettes and men, but I am not a sleaze."

"I never said anything about you. I don't know where you got that from."

"Oh, you all do. Even Honda talks shit about me. We all know that, mister. You look all sweet and charming. Like a little pop star, but you, my friend are anything but."

She pointed her gun at his chest. He remained silent.

"I barely think about you.. I think about.. Someone else."

Ryuu chuckled. "We all know that. And... You know she's here, right?"

"Yeah. And I'm trying to find her right now. Well, I was.."

"Oh! And what a shame that is, isn't it?" She then turns off her safety.

"I'll tell her you said hello." Ryuu aimed for his head, but shot his left shoulder instead.

He toppled over on the ground and laid still face down. She thought he was dead.

"Heh. You snooze, you lose!" Ryuu walked past him a few feet. She noticed two things that were different than the setting before.

First of all, her victim was still alive. He was breathing heavily. Secondly, two of her classmates, Hudson Greystone (Female Student #1) and Tohru Kufasaku (Female Student #5) stood in front of him.

Hudson held a large war rifle. Almost a bigger version of Ryuu's. Tohru carried their duffels and satchels.

Hudson then pointed her own armament at her. "Don't you dare kill him. I'll give you one last chance. Go. Now."

Ryuu stood tall on her spindly, long, spindly, spideresque legs. Her dyed blonde hair, which brought her better suitors, was becoming dark at the roots.

_ I should have dyed it last night! Damn it!_

"Fine. But I'll find you again. You won't hear the last of me. I'm winning this game. I'm coming back."

She gave Hudson one last glare with her big, round eyes. She then took off towards the mountain.

Hudson dropped her rifle and went to Kinji, who was still lying on the ground, now writhing in pain.

"Can you hear me?" She asked him.

"Yes! I can hear you!" He shouted, due to his own pain taking all of his thoughts. He could barely comprehend her presence with the words swirling in his brain.

"Can you turn right side up for me? I need to see your wound.. I saw you got shot.."

Kinji clamped his teeth together to help him succumb the pain before turning to reveal his profusely bleeding shoulder wound. The blood covered his blazer and his school shirt.

"Thank you... Tohru, can you pass me the cotton and gauze? And also... The alcohol and iodine." Hudson forgot about the names and honorifics. She was worried about the boy who could be dying in front of her. The boy she fell in love with.

Hudson slowly unbuttoned his blazer and then his shirt. She was beginning to feel awkward; she was having some butterflies.

_ He's really hurt... Don't think that!_

It took only a second after she finished that job that Tohru found their supplies. They found a small shack and took the medical supplies from the inside.

"There you go!" Tohru sat all of Hudson's requested items next to her. She nodded her head to thank her.

"Kinji.. This is going to hurt quite a bit.. Bear with me." She covered some cotton with the alcohol. "Just breathe."

When she covered his wound and began to clean it, he screamed because of the burn.

"Be still.. And quiet. You're doing good. Hang in there."

Kinji grasped her right arm as she got out a new piece of cotton.

"I will.. Thank you."

They both exchanged two small smiles. In a average situation, they would have lasted much longer.

The bleeding was almost completely stopped. The wound was almost stable.

"It didn't hit a artery. It was pretty close... Maybe. I know there's one up there somewhere.. But you just need stitches.."

Tohru luckily brought her own needle and thread and let Hudson use it on their newfound ally.

"Stay still.."

"I know, it's going to hurt. I can handle it... You're with me. I can handle it." He looked up at Hudson as he had before. Focusing on her helped him rid of some of the pain.

She poured a small amount of iodine on the small hole before moving the needle and thread through his skin. She heard him wince each time the needle went in and out, until after six times; twelve pokes, it was finished.

It was no professional job by any means, but she knew it would hold up for at least five days, the extent of the game.

"There. I'm finished. I'll get you some water." Hudson went to reach for her bottle of water.

"There's some in my bag. Don't waste yours on me."

Hudson tried to persuade him otherwise, but he insisted that she get his own. So, she opened his bottle instead.

"We both have another. We'll be fine." He said, one final time.

Hudson and Tohru helped him sit up against a thick tree branch. He was still aching, but was staring to feel a little comfort again.

Hudson eagerly watched him sit there. He was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. When he fell asleep, she would lightly tap his in uninjured shoulder.

It was at least fifteen minutes before he fully awoke again; seeing the girl's face made him smile.

"Thank you... For saving my life. I mean it."

Hudson nodded her head. "You're welcome."

"How did you know all that stuff?"

"My mom's a nurse.. And I took anatomy. I know my way around the human body. Well, enough to have saved you. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I'm famished. You?"

Hudson pondered. "Yes. I haven't eaten since I was in Tokyo. I had lunch at the airport... It was more like a snack, actually."

"The portion sizes still mess you up, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll get us bread. It's the best I've got. I think it's government provided. Ration bread."

"Gross."

Tohru butted in. "Yeah. I ate it earlier."

"And.. Was it moldy?"

"No. I got a lucky piece. I'll eat too, I shouldn't take it for granted."

Hudson split a small loaf with her admirer. They picked off green bits and threw them across the forest floor.

After their silent meal, Hudson and Tohru packed their bags for the venture ahead.

"Good morning, students! Sensei Takami here! It's a little late for our first announcement. Pardon me, I was quite tired."

_ So that's his name, huh?_

Hudson scratched it on her list of student names. She kept it in her lap with her pencil and dictionary. Waiting.

_ "As stated on my screen here, only one of you has perished in the past few hours. Male Student #1, Michi Akiyama. There are twenty seven of you remaining still."_

Hudson crossed Akiyama off of her list. Since she wasn't there for the occasion of his death, she wanted to ask one of her allies.

Takami sighed before speaking again._ "Acting like this, like slackers, will never get you anywhere in this game. Not today. And not in four days either. I need to remind you that after a day without a death, all of your collars will explode and the game will have no winner. So... Start working. Stop slacking. By the way, the forbidden zones are as follows: C-7 at eleven; J-2 at one; and C-9 at three. I'll speak again at noon, enjoy the game!"_  
Hudson put her materials back in her pocket.

"How did he..." She asked, being the only one who hadn't witnessed the tragedy. Which was one of many to come. Despite the sadness each one evoked, she had almost missed out on nothing at all.

_ After life, comes death._

Kinji frowned. "He rebelled against Sensei and..." Kinji slid his finger across his throat. "Nothing stops that man. He's merciless. When he kills, he kills."

"Reminds me of Steinbeck." Hudson laughed at her own joke.

American novels were forbidden and hard to come back in The Republic. Not a single student in that country knew about the name, John Steinbeck. Tohru and Kinji could not even dare to laugh along with her.

"Well anyway, we need to find a place to go. We all know the forbidden zones, so let's cross those out, shall we?"

Hudson, Kinji, and Tohru all had their maps sprawled out, weighed by stones and branches.

"Our zone is forbidden. We have to leave before eleven. I'm not sure of where we should go."

"Back to the shed!" Tohru suggested. "It's safe there, isn't it?"

"Safe enough for now. Hopefully. But what if that backfires?"

"Just... Go to the lighthouse. Or the temple like on the map."

Hudson and Kinji gave each other quick glances. They claimed that they were on the same page.

"That sounds good to us.

"Alright. Everything's packed... We need to go.. Soon."

Kinji picked up his tattered school jacker and put it in his duffel in a rush. He slipped on his shirt and carried what he could on his right shoulder.

The group marched out of zone C-7 with a follower.

_ Ryuu Yamada._  
Her steps were quiet as a mouse. She kept still when they kept still and walked when they walked.

She had no plans to bother them just yet.

_ My time will come... I don't know what I'll do. I know seduction won't work here... Maybe I should just kill them. Three shots on the back their heads. Not that hard, right?_

Either way, she had a long time before she could do just that.

She hated everything about each one of them.

She solely hated Hudson because of the patriotism she (Ryuu) held for The Republic.

You know why she hates Kinji.

And Tohru, she thought, was way too innocent. And ignorant.

_Keep moving forward. Keep moving forward._

_27 Students Remaining_


	9. Chapter 8

p style="text-align: left;"emLocation: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia./embr /em Time: 08:12/embr /em Date: May 25 2013/embr / br /em At the edge of a cliff stood two students. Their eyes were on the jagged rocks and the sea. Goro Kagome (Male Student #6) and Mayumi Takenaka (Female Student #12)./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Mayumi's long hair was flowing in the wind. Efforts to put it up were futile./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / She held a small bouquet of clovers that Goro had gone out to fetch after he began his search for her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Not only did he want to find her, he also wanted to find Utsumi (Male Student #12) and Greystone (Female Student #1). However, that search was a fluke./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / So, he stayed with Mayumi. He was lucky he had someone he loved along with him./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Thank you. For the flowers." She sniffed the bouquet./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "You're welcome,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em As another boy had fifteen years earlier, he was allied with his girlfriend, and he even brought her flowers./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Mayumi stared down at the dark water. "I don't know how much longer we can go on like this."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Like what?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Mayumi sighed. "In this death trap. I bet Yamada's already got her claws on a few of them.. Out there."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Goro replied. "I saw her in the woods a few hours ago. She didn't notice me and I haven't seen her since. And I know maybe a few more people/p  
p style="text-align: left;"will be... Like that."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Like who?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Honda. And if Hudson-san dies, Utsumi too. He'll be caught up on revenge because.. It's obvious he loves her too much. He would never let her/p  
p style="text-align: left;"memory go."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Goro, Hudson-san isn't going to die. I know that. She's American. She's more keen with these things, guns and knives, than we are. They're/p  
p style="text-align: left;"legal there in public, she knows what she's doing."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "That doesn't mean she's a killer. I love you, but do you really think that?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "No. She's just had exposure. We haven't." Mayumi covered her face with the flowers./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Goro tried to speak by was interrupted by his girlfriend./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Maybe, we should just kill ourselves. We're here.. We might as well."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Goro was angry almost instantly. "We're adults, Mayumi! We only have a few days until the entrance exams. We can go to college and get/p  
p style="text-align: left;"married and start a family! We can't just... Commit suicide."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "It's not like we can have that anymore.. The Dictator took that away from us."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Mayumi took out a pistol./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "We should just end it. Now."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "What? Our relationship?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "No, our lives."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Goro took the weapon away from Mayumi and tossed it over the cliff./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em What a crucial mistake./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "No. We can't do that."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "What about a compromise?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em "Meet me in the middle. Well, come on, let's make up a dance and we'll agree to call it the compromise..."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "I told you I want you to stay alive. I want to stay alive. We don't have to kill ourselves over this."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Their collars began to blink their beaconing red lights./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Sensei Takami was listening with all ears./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em If you don't just do it, I'll do it for you. I can't just sit around here and wait all day for another... Elimination!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Goro figured out what was going on. He had to choose life or death; quick./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Then, we'll make a pact."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "A suicide pact?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "No... If one of us dies, the other kills themselves."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Mayumi grinned at him. She shook his hand as if signing a contract./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Deal."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Goro looked at the girl he chose to spend high school with. Unlike before, he never knew if it would be his last glimpse./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / She's so beautiful.. And I'm so lucky. And I'm so grateful and she's grateful and we can live these next four days together somewhere. Alone. In peace./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Great. I love you... Thank you." He tells her, before kissing her lips./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / They embraced for a long while. It was blissful for them; coming to a conclusion and making up again. There was nothing better to Goro than/p  
p style="text-align: left;"pleasing his girl, even in such a circumstance./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Sensei thought maybe it was too much./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em So... Yes or no?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / He listened and he listened well, but since Akiyama, no other student had passed on. The game couldn't continue like that. If nobody died,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"they'd all die. Dying made the game operate, it made it's gears turn. At that point, those gears were rusty and ready to crumble./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / In his hands, he held a remote with a big, red button. He then pressed the button./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em The "it couple" of Mito's Private School 17 died in their embrace./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / On the ground, their bodies landed swiftly and silently./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Blood from their necks slid down like a river over the grass and the clover bouquet, making a dual lake of their identities./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Blood was the one difference that The Dictator said anyone in The Republic of Greater East Asia ever communally had./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Goro and Mayumi shared that instead./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em Type O, and Type O only./embr / /p  
p style="text-align: center;"25 Students Remaining /p 


	10. Chapter 9

_Location: Little Rock, Arkansas. The Empire of America._  
_Time: 23:00 (Central Time)_  
_Date: May 24 2013 (Across the Date Line)_

_ "Good evening, passengers! You have arrived to Little Rock, your destination! Please, leave your seats after the plane has come to a complete _

_stop. Also, do not forget your belongings. We hope you have had a wonderful time flying with Republic Air. Make sure to fly with us again!"_

The cheerful stewardess's voice reflected a foil of what was anything but for two passengers in the plane.

Mark and Alina Greystone, the parents of America's second Program contestant.

Their fate was anything but fortunate. They could only watch as the soldiers took their daughter away from them in Tokyo. And now, in

Arkansas, they had no way to keep track of the progress of their daughter.

The stewardess walked up and down the aisle, making sure every passenger exited safely. She was passing out mints and chocolate chip cookies.

Seeing the American passengers still checking for their things, she walked over to them.

She saw the empty seat where their daughter sat in hours ago and frowned.

"I'm so sorry..." She held out four wrapped cookies, two for each, to the Americans. "This is all I can offer to help you with your sorrow. My

brother was in it... And he died. I wish I could stay in the country.. Here.. And get out of this plane and never go back."

Mark was shocked by her generosity and the words she said. On the cameras, recorded for all of the legislature to see.

"Well... Thank you, miss." He took the cookies and put them in his work satchel. "All we can do now is pray. She might never come home..."

The stewardess helped them out of the aisle.

"I'm allowed to go to the terminal today. Can I take you?"

Alina smiled at the girl. She was barely older than their daughter and still had to provide for her family. The loss of her brother was devastating

and her father could not work. He succumbed to depression and lost all of his money to gambling. Her mother was barely earning minimum wage in

her fast food job. She spent most of it on herself.

Either of them knew of this, but felt deep sympathy for her, as she felt for them.

The girl led them down to the terminal. Her bright red and peach uniform made her stand out. The reason, was if she was to escape.

_ I'm not sure if I can go any further... My family... Well, they told me last night they don't need me anymore. I don't need them either. They can _

_earn their own yen. This is my opportunity to earn dollars.._

"Can I walk with you to the door?" She asked, as the couple was waving goodbye.

Mark knew exactly how she felt. Like his daughter, he was concerned for this woman's safety.

"You're going to get killed!"

The former stewardess took off her badge. Then, her jacket. The skirt was unidentifiable with the rest of her clothing.

"I'd rather be killed than go back there. I've gotten this far, right on American ground. I'm not turning back."

Mark did not say more and agreed with his wife to let the girl follow them.

The walk down the door and to the car. Neither of them object as she sits in the backseat.

Mark kept his sweaty hands on the wheel, his voice was loud and booming, interrupting all calm any of the women had.

"Why us? Why!" He honked the car for no specific reason at all, taking every other driver on the highway off guard.

"We did nothing to them, we never once broke a rule of theirs. No matter how stupid it was! And now our daughter's going to die for who knows

what! Who knows who, more specifically. That Dictator went up against this country by trying to kill her... And..."

He lost his train of thought and pulled off the exit to Jacksonville, their hometown.

"And I... Know that he wants to start a war. And so do I.."

In the driveway of the typical two story, brick family home was their other car and Hudson's small, grey sedan. The yellow submarine sticker on

the left corner on the back window was still bright. The periscopes were still vibrant red and beckoned them to take a exuberant adventure.

_ No thanks._

The woman stayed in Hudson's old room that night and observed the scenery.

The walls were painted bright purple. Not by choice, accent colors were black and red.

Hudson's school variety jacket for academics and drama club laid sprawled across the chair at her desk. A big red thirteen on the jacket indicated

her age.

_ Grade three... What a shame... She had places to be... Things to do. Like my brother and all of those other kids... She just.._

The walls had a few posters and coat hangers on them. A closet was on her left and a window on her right.

What made the room complete was the makeup vanity. Sitting horizontally across the bed was a large, old fashioned makeup mirror painted a

different shade of purple. Along the sides were pictures. Whether it was on the glass or on the wall, pictures surrounded it.

That night, Hudson's parents put on certain images before the woman went to bed.

During those moments, she was outside taking in the fresh air she had never breathed before.

Older pictures had her with more American students. In the auditorium in front of a beautifully decorated stage. The processes of building them

up and taking them down were also documented. Letters from her few friends explained distress about her missing the spring musical due to her trek

overseas.

The woman realized it was not a choice for her. Her father had to leave and work for East Asia. At the order of the National Senate.

Then, she instinctively picked a photograph off the bottom of the mirror. The newest addition.

There was Hudson, the girl who she saw on the plane, with another classmate. The woman recognized the girl from her brother's field trip. Not

the deadly one, but one before that. The reason he pressed on to go on the other study trip, the one that killed him.

The girl next to Hudson was Tohru Kufasaku.

And for whatever reason it was, the woman began to cry.

She sobbed for a life lost across the Pacific Ocean.

_25 Students Remaining_


	11. Chapter 10

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 08:32_  
_Date: May 25 2013 _

_ Hudson's group walked a mile or so and were just about to make a stop to a small shed outside of the forbidden zone. _

_ Instead, they stopped early. To the sound of gunshots. _

About a eighth of a mile east was the body of Moto Mori (Male Student #9), who died at the hands of Ryuu.

Wounds covered his body; bullets riddled it. They bled very little, so the crime scene was relatively clean.

_My first kill of at least four... How wonderful. _

She was still thinking of the murder when she saw the trio enter the shed.

For a while, she sat on the side until someone took a step out the door.

Only one of them. Tohru.

The girl held a weapon, a small pistol in her hands. They were shaking and facing strictly forward.

_ Were they too intimate there? Did she have to leave?_

Ryuu was a loner and was not aware if the concept of "watch". She had never had to "watch" over anyone but herself. Even though it was a life

she admitted not wanting, she took no pride in being alone.

In spite of that, she flew on as an outcast. Being such a person made her profit on the streets. Profit that helped her buy her hair dye and pink

eyeshadow. Profit that helped her gain even more of itself. Because men like women who are dolled up. Contrary to ones who are disheveled and

meek, like she thought the other girls were.

Tohru was definitely at that point in time. Little did Ryuu know, she was as well.

Tohru's red ribbon was flopping and almost untied at both ends. Her hair was in her face and stuck up where it normally did not. Her eyes looked

tired, from not even a day of the game. Her rush to find her best friend resulted in some facial injuries and scrapes on her knees.

They were both doing terribly.

"Hello!" Ryuu made a innocent claim, one that made Tohru jump and point the gun between Ryuu's eyes.

"Hello... Yamada! Don't move, I'll shoot!" Her hands jolted rapidly.

"So, that's how it is, isn't it? And what are your friends doing? Huh? Did they finally... Confess?"

"No. They're touchy, but you know... Nothing's happening. I apologize, but you need to leave. I don't trust you.."

"Is it because I'm a whore?"

"No, no. It's because you're a killer. I saw Mori die with my own eyes. He was covered in your bullets. You're merciless!" Tohru took a deep breath

to speak as she never had before.

"You're fucking merciless! A fucking monster, you hear me? You stop at nothing to suck money and life out of people. Whether it be a old

businessman with a hunch or a stupid girl like me. You don't give a damn about anyone else, because in your world, there's no one else to care

about! Just you!"

Ryuu was shocked by Tohru. She had never said anything so rude about anyone. Even if it was deserved.

"Did Hudson-san teach you that? Did she teach you how to stand up to a little old bully like me?"

Tohru remembered in junior high when Ryuu slashed her skirt. Long before her whoring and drinking days, she was just a plain old bully. Things

changed for both of them. One gained more innocence, one lost all of it.

"No. I learned to myself. I'm my own person. I was eighteen years old before I met Hudson-san. We're all our own people, Yamada."

"Are you sure? Because there's only one winner at this game." Ryuu held up her rifle and tried to shot Tohru in the head. She missed by a mere

centimeter. Like the shot like she did with Kinji, actually having a good aim that time as well.

"And that, would be me."

She shot again; this time, towards her right shoulder.

Then, Ryuu walked away from the scene. Hudson's and Kinji would be her grand finale, she decided.

_ If you watch the movies, you know a good love story makes a great plot twist. By that, I mean destroying it._

It didn't take long for Hudson and Kinji to hear Tohru's screams.

Immediately, they tried to help her. The medicines and supplies were scattered around the three of them. It was a mad rush.

In the end, it was too late for her. Ryuu hit the major artery that she had missed on Kinji before.

"I'm so sorry..."

Tohru knew when she was shot that it was the end. No sudden apologies and atonements would help her get through her death any easier.

"I know.." Tohru held Hudson's hand. Never has a dying girl ever had such a strong grip. It was apparent that they were really friends. And Tohru

wanted Hudson to ride the wave and grieve in a short time and orderly manner.

"There's nothing much we can do... It looks like you got shot a while ago."

"No... I didn't. But it's lodged pretty deep inside of me... I thought maybe it came out the other end.." She coughed up her own blood.

"I'm not saying I'm living... Because I'm not. After I die, you two move on. Leave me here. Go somewhere else and be alone. Don't go with anyone

else."

Tohru was beginning to cry. Hudson used her free hand to wipe her tears.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Hudson knew she had to soothe Tohru somehow. She had mere minutes until the end. And it would be almost painless with a smile.

"Alright... A happy one."

Hudson took a breath and began to speak.

"I remember when I went to Yellowstone.. It's a National Park in America... It was so beautiful..."

She took a paper out of her pocket. It was laminated and had a mountain on it.

The snow capped, grey mountain was surrounded by tall, green trees and a bright, blue sky.

On the right corner of the photography, there were fluffy, white clouds and the word "Wyoming" in purple font. Originally, it was a postcard.

"My father and I climbed the mountain. Not this mountain... A smaller one. I was maybe... Ten. And for hours and hours, we barely persevered. We

weren't exact the fittest group of people... Then, when we finally got to the top, I remember him dropping his own bag and lifting me up on his

shoulders. For the rest of the night, we rejoiced until we had to go back down again. That evening, I had the best pudgy pie I ever had in my life."

Tohru gave Hudson a weak smile. "It's so beautiful.. The story... The place... I wish I could go to America."

"And you will. I'll take you."

They both knew of what was really going to happen; in spite of that, they kept dreaming.

"Really?" Her dying eyes lit up.

"Yes... You can come to Arkansas and Yellowstone..."

"And New York!" She coughed again; it was one of three final, bloody sputters.

_ "Thank you... Both of you.."_

The others held both of her hands.

_ "For being.. My friends..."_

Two more coughs, each one more challenging.

Finally, she closed her almond eyes and her grips on Hudson and Kinji went limp.

_ Tohru Kufasaku was dead._

Hudson started to sob. And Kinji could only watch her do so.

Before long, her hands were wet with tears. "It can't be... It can't!"

It was then, once again, due to her absence during Akiyama's death, she realized the game was real.  
_ Purely, utterly, completely real._

"It is..." Kinji opened his arms for her. She hugged him almost immediately.

"Hudson-san..." He let her cry on his shoulder. "I wish I could do more to help you... I... I'm so sorry... I let this happen. And this is devastating. And

I'm about to cry too."

Hudson held him tightly. "It's not just your fault.. It's mine too. And the government's." Her last sentence was almost a snarl. She had hated them

before, but now, after all that had happened, she despised them even more.

"I know, I know. They're recording us... We can't die. Not now." He sniffles and was starting to lose his grasp on his sanity.

He maintained his speech. "I won't let you. I'll make sure with all my power to keep you from dying such a terrible death. Why are they so vile?

What country would kill children for a "military experiment"?"

His erudition was much greater than Hudson's about the country in which he resided. He had learned the ways of pride and patriotism. Well, faux

patriotism. He learned to wave the flag up high in the air. The red dot and the bleak, white surrounding; the flag of exclusive dictatorship. The flag of

concentration camps; the flag of dehydration and starvation. The flag of Program 68.

Hudson acknowledged his spiel with a response.

_ "Maybe no one has a choice. People can't stand up even if they want to here. They don't let you listen to The Beatles because they sing about _

_revolution and love and peace. It's a subject you can't hear about here. It's impossible to think of those things if they're off limits to you." _

Kinji was appalled. He knew she was smart, yes. He admired her knowledge, as he had everything about her, yes. But he did not know she had

such a passion for what she had lost to come and live there.

"You're right. That's all I can say. You're right."

Not only was he shocked, but Ryuu and Sensei Takami.

Despite his intentions, Takami did not press the big red button to kill them. He knew that Hudson would make things more exciting. That she would

be a help to either drag the game along or speed it up. In a exhilarating way. _That, and for the first time in his ten years as a Program Administrator,_

_he felt sympathy for a student._

Ryuu felt that she was wrong about love. She suddenly felt a pang of loneliness in her cold, rough heart. Realized what she had done caused that

interaction and those words made her run back into the brush.

Suddenly, tears streamed down her face.

_ Was I really wrong? No, I'm always right about this! Is this why those men call me back and give me flowers? Or why my parents never decided to _

_separate? Or why Kufasaku was how she was?_

She ended up back where she started by the tree. She still had a good five minutes to think.

_ It was ten fifty in the morning._

She continued asking herself rhetorical questions until she made it off the edge of the new forbidden zone. For a single second her collar blinked,

but she moved quickly.

She is in zone C-8. It was ten fifty five in the morning. And she, was absolutely exhausted.

Meanwhile, Hudson and Kinji sat alone by the shed. Also, bleary and close to their last limbs.

"We should get going." Hudson told Kinji, as he looked over at Tohru. "That's what she'd want, right?"

"I guess so." He thought he'd rather stay put, but decided to help as he could. The pain in his shoulder was still too much for him.

The bags were all packed. Tohru's supplies were all moved into their four bags evenly. They determined to leave her satchel and duffel at the shed.

There was no need for these things, and to survive as she wanted them to, they had to leave something behind.

They left behind one word at the shed as the took each other's hands and walked away.

_ Survival._  
"Where to next? And after that? And after that?" Kinji asked Hudson as they took the path to the Okishima Island Lighthouse. A tourist destination

for many, due to events of a previous game.

They were unaware of it.

"Well, I think the lighthouse. If they don't forbid that zone, it's likely that they will. When we get there, eat some bread, and come up with a plan.

Then... I don't know."

"Alright." He held her hand tighter. "As long as we're together, I could care less."

When they arrived to the lighthouse, a voice boomed over the speaker.

_ "What a beautiful afternoon! Hello, Class 5-D, it's Takami again. And you, under my instruction, have done better already! Four students have perished in _

_the past six hours. First, let's start with the girls!" _

Through the speakers, they could hear him sifting through papers.

_ "First, we have Tohru Kufasaku, Female Student #5. Second, Female Student #12, Mayumi Takenaka. Then, for the boys, we have Male Student _

_#6, Goro Kagome and Male Student #9, Moto Mori! The Forbidden zones are H-9 at sixteen; H-10 at eighteen; and F-1 at nineteen. Enjoy the game, _

_there are twenty four students remaining!"_

They thought he was done speaking and stopped writing.

_ "By the way, one and twelve equals thirteen! Takami, out!"_

They were left with a fizzing sound, and then, the speaker finally died down.

Sitting by the stairway on the floor, they tried to group together Sensei's last phrase.

"Is that implying something?" Kinji asked, as he slung his duffel over his good shoulder.

Hudson gave him a smile. "Yeah. That man's onto something. Well, at least it's not murder. For now."

"Right. And can I help you with the bags?" He saw Hudson carrying both of their satchels and her duffel.

"You can't. You'd just drop another. You need to rest... As you can in our dilemma."

He kept silent as she helped up the spiraling stairway and up the small bedroom. Two beds were crammed into the circular room.

"I'll take watch." He volunteered. "I think you're the one who needs rest, actually."

Hudson stood still by the window and balcony, where there was a view of the bright, blue water ahead.

"You just got shot!"

"And you have to take care of me!" He put his one uninjured hand on his face. "I'm nothing but a burden to you! I'm just... A imbecile!"

She was getting teary-eyed again.

"You're anything but that. I couldn't survive a day alone. I..."

"You what?" He was obviously angry with her. He felt terrible. His injury and dealing with Tohru dying took major toll on him. And

_I only want to keep her safe... But my shoulder..._

"I love you, alright! I'm in love with you! I can't stand seeing you like this!"

She stomped to one of the beds, sat down, and began to cry.

"Would you be better off alone? Should I just leave? I had my chance again... And I blew it! I fucking blew it and now you don't care anymore!"

"No, no." Kinji sat beside her, he put his good arm around her shoulder and started to rub her back.

"I want anything but that. I was only trying to protect you.. I'm terribly unhappy that you took it the wrong way. It's something I can't exactly

control... If anyone tried to hurt you... I'd just kill them. Or hurt them back... No questions asked.."

"Like you did for me." Hudson was still sulking. She wasn't sure how he felt yet.

"Like I did for you, yes. And I feel the same about you. I wanted to tell you that one day in the city.. But the moment was just so bittersweet. Us,

as friends, meeting in the city... It was wonderful to think you were going back home.. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me either." She wrapped her arms around him. "And I'm thankful I did. It's the wrong place, the wrong time, but we're here. Together."

"Alone."

Hudson laughed like she never had since she arrived there. She was truly in love with him. He was in love with her too. Even in the wrong place,

they couldn't keep denying it any longer.

"You're glad, huh?"

"Yes. I am." She sat up a little bit straighter.

"Good." His eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

Maybe arguing was a good thing after all.

"I was wondering... Hudson-san, will you be my girlfriend? I know it's wrong. Here, now. I-"

"Yes. I will." She held him tighter. "I don't care. I waited long enough."

"You have?"

"I did. And I found you."

For a second, there was awkward silence. Then, he smiled at her.

"And I, found you. I couldn't have found anyone else."

Kinji put his hand on her face. "I love you. Don't ever forget that."

She blushed. "I love you too."

Then, they kissed.

_ Takami was right, one plus twelve equals thirteen. _

_ 23 Students Remaining _


	12. Chapter 11

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 14:32_  
_Date: May 25 2013_

_Time went by slowly up in the lighthouse. Hudson and Kinji ended up looking out the lighthouse window together, they felt they needed each other's _

_company._

In that time, they cherished it. Being together with someone you love in any sad story is a luxury. We all know that, reader.

"Are we just going to sit here?" Kinji asked her as he pointed his small pistol at the sea.

"No. Maybe one of us can go down to the door. And watch there. Or make a barricade. Maybe someone else has the same idea."

Hudson was correct.

"Yeah. True." He was beginning to use his left arm a little bit, by holding her hand.

"What's your story? Why are you so..."

"Studious?"

"Yeah. You put a lot of time into that stuff. What about it?"

"I was lonely. I had no friends in Arkansas. Well, one. And she probably thinks I'm dead in a ditch. Across the ocean and miles of land... She's

crying because she thinks I died."

"What's she like? Why her?"

"She's a sophomore this year.. A first grader, I mean. She was actually passing algebra before I went overseas. I haven't gotten many updates

on her. I won't now, obviously. So what happened to that's a complete mystery."

"Hmm. And I think you had more than one friend. You're likable."

"I did. We were never close like I was with Ashley. She's something else."

"Oh. And how would you describe her?"

"A blonde, unpopular snob. A nice snob, you know. She can be ego-centric at times. Well, never enough to the point of breaking up our

friendship. But.. You know. It did come close though."

"How?"

"Not now, Kinji-san. Maybe when we get out of here, we can talk about it."

"Oh. Okay."

She stared and glimpsed out at the sea. "Is that a boat?"

A fishing boat was approaching shore, next to a large boat that watched for escaping students.

"Yeah. Maybe they're fugitives or something. Like those escapees from fifteen years ago."

"Who?"

"On Okishima, there were three people who escaped. The plan wasn't much of a secret, the administrator figured it out. But, you know... They

got out. We haven't heard about them since. One of them died, but they only care that they get the living ones."

"Well... And what happens to the living ones?"

"They were lovers. Like you and me. That's all I know."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. Very." Kinji checked the clock. It was around two-thirty.

"You want some bread? We haven't eaten.. Have we?"

"Well.. I don't know. And we have four more days. I'm waiting."

"At least have some water. You look exhausted."

A smile went on the corner of her face.

_ He's quite the kisser, no doubt._

"Fine. We just have to conserve it. Once we use it, we're not getting it back."

She took a few sips of the water and sat it back down.

"There. I drank the water. Now, you drink some."

Kinji drank the water as she had.

"There. I did it too."

They both chuckled.

"If you would have said something about drink out of the same bottle... I swear I would've shoved you off of the balcony!" Hudson continued

the gag.

"I would never say that. What made you think that?"

"My ex did that. I should've know better."

She had a boyfriend before? Hmm... Interesting.

"You do now. It's better late than never." He shoved his good shoulder against her's, as they had in the bus.

"You're right."

"Wonderful."

They both silently watched the ocean for at least a hour before they heard banging hands on the door.

"Utsumi! Utsumi, let me in!"

_ It was Ryo Honda (Male Student #4). Remember him? If not, you should have. So, here's a brief summary: He's aloof, quiet, and prone to... _

_Illness, in other words, insanity._

"Hudson.. Stay there! I have to see who's down there!" Kinji started to become nervous.

Her safety's being compromised... I can't let her go..

Before long, she headed down the stairs ahead of him.

"I was planning on going anyway!" She held her war rifle, Johnson, in her hands.

She then pried open the metal door. It was hard to get in the building itself because of it.

As I told you a mere six paragraphs ago, Ryo Honda was the one banging his hands on the door. So, that was where he stood.

"Greystone! Kon'nichiwa! Is Utsumi up there with you? This is the last place I've looked!"

Ryo saw her slightly swollen lips and knew the answer. He just spun his feet in circles, waiting for confirmation.

"Yes. He is. He's injured. Not doing too well. He got shot. We're running out of pain meds.."

"Alright. I can still see him?"

"Yeah. Of course."

During the whole conversation, a gun was pointed at his face.

"Do as I say. Do not hurt him."

Ryo put his hands in the air.

"I don't intends to harm your... Beau."

"Good. Come on, see him. He's taking watch."

"Up there?"

Hudson groaned. "Yes, up there. We haven't had time to made a barricade or anything."

"I know you've had time. We've been here for almost a day. You have time now."

"I know. And the sea's good enough now. People walk by the sea, don't they?"

"Sure. Sure they do." Ryo agreed.

Hudson turned the knob of the door, and there Kinji sat, watching the sea.

"Utsumi?"  
Kinji turned around, to the sound of another voice.

"Honda!" He got up and dropped his gun. He wrapped his arm around his friend.

"How did you find us?"

"I looked, of course."

"No, really."

"I kind of tracked your steps. I saw your friend and figured that you were a group of three. That's all there is to it. Were you?"

"Uh huh."

"How did she... Die?"

"I don't think either of us want to talks about it."

"Oh... Alright. Any other updates... Were you with Kagome? Takenaka?"

"No. We weren't. What happened to them?"

"I found them by a cliff. They were debating in jumping, I suppose. Their collars exploded. There was blood everywhere. Disgusting."

"Oh... They weren't in a forbidden zone, were they?"

"Well, that was forbidden after I left, but yeah. It wasn't that. It was something else."

"Alright. And what has Hudson-san said to you?"

"Nothing... But something's up around here."

Kinji grinned. "Yeah. You'll figure it out. We thought we'd be alone longer... But, it's okay that you're here. Go rest, I'll finish my shift."

"No. Stay with her. I know... I saw."

"Saw what?"

Ryo laughed. "I'm saying nothing. And you, my friend, need a sling."

Ryo took something out of his bag. It was blue and white fabric. A sling, of course.

"I found this in a shed. I thought I'd be the one using it, actually. Take it."

Kinji took it and held it in his useful hand. "Thank you. I'll put it on when I'm done watching."

"No, I got it! You just... Stay here, alright?"

"Okay.."

Ryo took his weapon, a gun similar to Kinji's, out of his duffel. Then, he quietly watched the sea.

Hudson ran to Kinji immediately and helped him out with his sling without a question.

"Does it feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah. It does. Thank you."

"He got it for you, not me. I don't need credit for that."

Kinji let her have that point and didn't want to argue.

"Well, still, thank you. For everything."

Hudson chuckled. "You're welcome."

"I'm serious. Thank you." He smiles at her.

She laughed again and took a peek at Ryo, who was standing still as he had been before.  
Around the balcony, seagulls began to fly and flock.

"Scram! You stupid birds!" Ryo was then moving his hands around to scare them off.

Before they even began laughing at him, Ryo asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Hudson and Kinji were laughing in each other's arms. They had to witness the event in its entirety.

"Just keep staring. It's your job, isn't it?"

No objection was given. He put himself in that position and he knew he had to just deal with it.

_ This whole game is just dealing. Dealing until you die..._

Although he hid it, then, he hit rock bottom.

_ He became insane._

Not then, did he have much of a plan. He did not know what to do or how to deal with the game. Did he want to win, yes, most certainly. Not

until that moment, he had not felt lonely. And the only way he thought he could feel as he had before was to eliminate what was making him feel

lonely.

_ Utsumi... We've been friends since elementary school. Remember when Oku-san got angry at us during first grade for throwing that apple across the_

_room? Or when Kamin-san fell for our pranks? Like the string on the ceiling... Or when Sobo Ren would teach us how to cook and sew? Your father was quite_

_sad that we liked that better than baseball or kendo... And we were such good friends... And now, for someone you met in February, you threw it all away. _

_And maybe, I fell in love with her too._

He tried to make a plan as he stared at the ocean.

"Either way, it's gonna bite me right in the back." He whispered to himself.

"I can't ask Utsumi for help... That would just falter."

Kinji could not hear him, even from a short distance. He was in his own conversation, with the girl he met in February.

"I wonder what's up with Honda?" Hudson asked him, seeing that he started pacing.

"I don't know. Do you have any theories?"

"Yeah... I think I'm ruining your friendship... I'm sorry. I didn't know about him. I knew about Akiyama.. And Kato, but never did I know anything

about Honda."

"He did imply it once. He was devastated because he saw you loved me back. And what was I supposed to do? I couldn't hide it and he couldn't

either... We just stopped talking about it because we knew it would ruin things. And for the last month of your studies here, it worked well and we

became close again."

"I saw that you were close the morning I came to school on the first day.. Before that boy tripped me in the hall.. And I'm still thankful you

helped me out there. Really."

"Well, you're right. That would have been terrible if I hadn't helped you. I could have met you under any other circumstance, but I liked that we

met alone.. Not like the class introduction that Sensei made you do that morning."

"I agree... In America, we call them 'ice breakers'. On the first day of school for at least seven different teachers and classes, we have one to

introduce ourselves. Because then, everyone is new."

"Interesting. But about Honda.. Should I ask him about what's wrong?"

"Maybe. He needs time to himself. And so do we." She leaned her head on his good shoulder.

"He doesn't deserve to feel depressed. Nobody does, no matter how or why."

Kinji looked at her, the girl of his dreams. He then looked at Ryo, the best friend he ever had.

There was no way he could just choose one or the other. Leaving both Hudson and Ryo for the other would depress them both outright.

"I know.. And I have to make this work.. Somehow. Or we're never getting off this island alive."

He sighed and stared at them both once again.

He muttered to himself. "Ryo, thank your for being a good friend... I mean it."

To Hudson, he said this: "I love you."

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too."

She kissed his cheek. "You want some more water?"

She got up to get the water, but did not walk ahead to the balcony door.

"No. Stay here." He held her with his good arm.

"Not with Honda here..."

"He's just watching the boats. Like he used to at the river port. And on our trip a few years ago, at the seaside. A kiss behind his back won't do

him any harm, would it?"

She pondered for a second, seeing her classmate still staring intensely at the sea. Like he did before he began pacing. He had calmed himself

enough to stare again.

"No. Not at all."

It was then Ryo turned around. He never focused on a word they said. He only saw their lips touch and her arms around him.

"I know you're listening out there. Someone. But I told you. I told you they don't care about me. I lost Utsumi. I'll never get him back.. Help me out, whether it be God, a entity, a student, or even Sensei."

Ryo couldn't hear his response from the two miles separating them.

"Go on, Male Student #4, I'm listening. I can hear you speaking and I can hear them kissing. Tell me more."

_ Ryo never did in voice. He would tell in action. Cold-hearted, blood spilling action._

_ 23 Students Remaining_


	13. Chapter 12

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 16:00_  
_Date: May 25 2013_

_ After a while, Ryo and Kinji switched shifts. Now, Ryo's dear friend and Hudson's lover started at the ocean, the seagulls, and the surrounding _

_islands._

"You don't mind if I start the barricade, do you?" Ryo questioned Hudson, who was taking a drink of water.

"Go ahead. That needs to be done." She spoke to him in a tone of voice he couldn't decipher. Not monotonous, not cheerful, not depressed, but something else.

"Great. I'll be back at eighteen. Six. If you didn't understand, Greystone."

"Yeah. I did. At six o'clock standard time. I understand. Take your map and things with you. Sensei's going to make another announcement."

"Yeah. I got it. I'll see you lovebirds later." He waved to her. "Tell Utsumi I said goodbye."

"Okay. Goodbye! Hang in there!"

He thought maybe she figured it out. He was lonely, and even as a friend, he'd be grateful to have a conversation with her.

But to him, it seems she stole Kinji right from under his feet.

_ I can't have that._

He headed out of the lighthouse and back to the forest. However, he did intend to come back.

His feelings were conflicted with his logic. He needed to think things through.

Do I spare them? Do I kill them? Do I do anything?

The steps he took led them to another shed, like the one Hudson, Kinji and Tohru stopped at.

There were two girls inside the shed. Their timing, their placement, and everything in between meant bad luck.

Fate.

One of them was Mai Nakamura (Female Student #9). Her short, bobbed haircut made her stand out against the other girls. Her heart was also

another factor. She had crushed on so many boys, including Honda himself, who declined her in a fashionable manner. Later, she forgave him. She

moved on and found another boy from a different class.

She had been with him since, but then, she knew she'd never see him again.

There was no way she would win. Not with Ryo Honda standing close by.

The other was Sayuri Tsukino (Female Student #13). She was best friends with Mai. She helped her with plenty of things. She was the mediator

of the class and was class president. She made sure that they learned more about American culture upon seeing they were chosen to have a

exchange student in their class.

Her efforts paid off. Hudson almost felt at home.

"Sayuri-chan! Look at this! I found it a while ago... In the woods!"

"Huh? What is it?"

Ryo peeked through the small window of what turned out to be a home, not a shed. It's appearance created a image contrary.

"A drawing.. It has to be Utsumi's!" Mai showed her friend the paper, who looked at it for a while. Almost too long to keep Ryo waiting.

"That's his, alright. But he hasn't drawn since Grade 1. Remember? He stopped because his father told him to. Then he had that stint in kendo."

"Yeah.. And he was terrible at kendo. He's handsome, and muscular, but he's terrible at sports. He should still be drawing."

"Well, he should be still drawing publicly again. He could have gotten that thing on display in the Art Tower. And we could have all seen it and

said, 'That boy goes to Private School 17!'"

The girls both smiled at the thought. Ryo did too.

Utsumi still did draw. He never stopped. Sobo told him to keep going. She said he could project any image from his mind realistically for others to

see. And that she could envision his heart on the pieces of paper. God bless that woman and what she's done.

"And... What do you think the eye's supposed to represent. That's a question to both of us, Mai-chan."

Mai peeked at the drawing.

"That's Hudson-san. No doubt. Who else has green eyes in this class? Nobody!"

"Racial stereotypes... You love those!"

Mai chuckled at her best friend's comment. "You're not right about that, but think about it. He was in love with her. He probably drew pictures of

her all the time. And she's pretty too, so that helps."

"I see what you mean. People like looking at portraits of pretty people."

"That's my point exactly." Mai held up the picture up to her face.

Ryo finally got a view of the image. The green eye, in a 'American almond' shape, stared deep into his own eyes.

_ Hudson-san..._

The eyebrow was eerily similar to how hers were styled. It was as if she sat and let Kinji sketch her eyes like he was drawing a portrait. It

looked as if at any second, Hudson would appear and blink. The eye looked almost real. The only thing that distinguished it completely from reality

was when Kinji sketched, he always sketched in different directions. He never kept going left, right, up, or down. He would go in different directions,

taking a completely realistic tone away.

Kinji always told Ryo it made the drawings look "avant-garde".

_ Whatever the hell that means._

Ryo then realized what he was there for. He knew he wasn't just stalking there two girls for the hell of it.

_ I'm here to kill. It's either them or Utsumi._

Brandished with his given weapon, Ryo knocked on the door.

_Be polite. Wait for them to figure things out._

Mai answered right away. "I knew it! You were out there! In the window! Stalking us!"

"Mai-chan, calm down. Honda just got here. You don't know anything yet!"

"That's because you were standing in front of the window!"

Sayuri huffed. "Alright.. What are you here for?"

"The drawing, actually. Utsumi wanted it... To keep with his other ones." Ryo fibbed. He did know, despite that, that Kinji did have other

drawings. He hadn't shown them to Hudson or even Ryo himself, but the drawings did exist.

"Oh! Alright! Let me get it for you!" Sayuri left it in the table and handed it to him.

"You said you were with Utsumi?"

"Yeah. I am."

"And..." Mai giggled, adding on to her friend's question. "Was Hudson-san with him?"

"Yep." He looked at the drawing more, taking in the details he did not see from before.

"And... You know?"

Sayuri yelled at her friend. "That's for them and them to know only! People are dying and you're asking about that! Do you want to live or not, Mai-chan?"

Ryo smirked. "Yes, actually. They kissed a few times already. Three today. And I'm getting fed up with it."

Mai squealed. "I knew it! You owe me two-thousand yen!"

"I technically won the bet! You said before the study trip. And now, we're technically on the study trip. It counts as nothing. You owe me

two-thousand yen."

Ryo put the drawing in his pocket and exposed his other hand.

"You bet on that?"

"It was so obvious.. We didn't know a exact date... Was that last night? Because that would count, wouldn't it?" Mai wondered,

trying to make

her friend give up money she didn't have.

"No. I wasn't there until this morning. I don't think it was their first any of those times either. I really don't know... Another thing you don't know

is the day of your death. This morning, you didn't think that you were going to die today. Neither did those other kids. However, you are. You are

going to die today."

He held up his gun, walked in the shed, and shut the door behind him. The two girls cowered in fear.

First, he shot Mai in the head. She died almost instantaneously. Sayuri was beginning to sob.

"I should have listened to her! There is no way someone as aloof as you could ever gain another friend! Ever!"

"You're right."

Those were Sayuri Tsukino's last words. Those words were also some of her first publicly insulting ones.

_ "I first let a cat out of the bag, it scratched my eyes out and ordered me to go, to answer all the questions I had. Will it all become clear? Will it _

_all become clear now?"_

_ 21 Students Remaining_


	14. Chapter 13

p style="text-align: left;"emLocation: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia./embr /em Time: 16:45/embr /em Date: May 25 2013/embr / br / Ryuu Yamada walked aimlessly around the island. Going slowly, she was to go in a almost complete circle around the island. A few of the/p  
p style="text-align: left;"coastline zones were forbidden, so she had to change her route a little, but nonetheless, she achieved her trek./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / By the time the hour was about to turn, she decided to check out the lighthouse. The door was open, so there was no harm to be done. First,/p  
p style="text-align: left;"she elected to walk around the tower./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / She saw that There were people on the top balcony, talking and laughing./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em Could it be?/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / She decided against it, by that, I mean going up in the tower. She stood by the door and glanced at the area. It wasn't too far away from where/p  
p style="text-align: left;"she met Hudson and Kinji before. She knew from above, that the best view of the Seto Inland Sea awaited./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Even with that, she stayed placed in her spot. Fixed waiting for a actual indication of the presence of the students she met earlier./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Concidentally, Ryo Just came back from his escapade. He saw Ryuu and simpered./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "What brings you out here?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Well.. I was getting a bit lonely.. You know..." She saw his struggle and tried to tackle it. Maybe, she would be able to kill him with it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /em Utsumi couldn't work, but Honda might... It doesn't hurt to try../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Yeah, that's sad to hear. But I have to deal with other things... I know what point you're trying to make. You could care less about my/p  
p style="text-align: left;"problems."br / Ryo walked up the stairs of the lighthouse, and the similarly named Ryuu followed him up the spiraled stairway./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Maybe I'm in love with you!" She fibbed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Well, tough shit. I don't care about you, as you don't care for anyone. I'm going to have you have to get out of here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "They were right when you said you weren't social... But I like that!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "And I don't care. Scram." Like the seagulls, Ryuu was a nuisance. Ryo wanted nothing to do with her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Hearing the sounds of Ryo's swears, Hudson came out of the room with the rifle. Johnson, of course./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "I thought you were working on the barricade!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "And I thought you were taking watch!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Sure... Were you with her?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "She was following me. Chase her out if you want. She's quite annoying."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Alright." She gave Ryuu a glare that she never had given anyone a day in their life./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Ryo move out of Hudson's way and she ran after Ryuu, who in turn, ran away from her./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / At a short distance from the door, they both paused./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "You killed Tohru-chan, didn't you?" Hudson went straight to the big inquisition. There were no other ways around it./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Yes, I did... And now, I'm going to kill you!" She got out her gun, which was slung across her back. It was similar, but totally different than/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hudson's in terms of size and capacity./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / A gunshot sounded, but it wasn't either of the girls. Ryuu shrieked and fell to the ground; she received a shot in the arm./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Don't you dare touch her!" Kinji screamed. "I have one good hand, and if I have to, I'm going to break it. Anything to prevent you from kill her!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Ryuu was screaming on the ground, still. Hudson went up to her and looked at her from above./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Five feet and six inches above Ryuu stood a girl who normally showed mercy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / That day was a exception./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "I wish I could say that you didn't kill her.. That she's still standing next to me as we speak... No, I can't. She's rotting somewhere on this island/p  
p style="text-align: left;"and its nobody's fault but yours."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em I wish that too, but it's just life.. You can't have everything, Greystone./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "So... You're going to have to do the same. You probably thought yourself it was kill or be killed."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em She's acting on it... Seriously../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "And you chose to be killed. It wasn't my choice."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / em It is too! I-/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / A bullet went through Ryuu Yamada's brain./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / She died with her eyes staring up at Hudson and the blue, cloudy sky of the Seto Inland Sea./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / She never got to catch the real view as she wanted./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / To Hudson, revenge was guilt. At the same time, it had never felt so good./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / The three allies stood around the body for a single second. The odor of the blood dragged them away./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Luckily, for Hudson, she didn't witness the death of Akiyama. She hadn't had a whiff of the scent before./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Was justice served?" Hudson queried./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / "Yes." Kinji replied with that one, simple word. He put his arm around her shoulder to try and give her some solace./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / The three comrades took a long walk up the stairs once again./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / Hudson and Kinji went up to the lighthouse as they were before./p  
p style="text-align: left;"br /em In the end, however, Ryo looked for materials for his barricade. He was actually going to finish, he decided./embr /em /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"em20 Students Remaining/em /p 


	15. Chapter 14

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 18:00_  
_Date: May 25 2013_

_ "Good evening, students! It's right about dinner time, isn't it? Well, I just finished a good sushi dinner! It's Takami again! In the past six, _

_exhausting hours, three students have died. If anyone wants to win the game, you're going to have to speed it up, aren't you? All of the student who_

_have died are females. Female Student #9, Mai Nakamura; Female Student #13, Sayuri Tsukino and Female Student #14, Ryuu Yamada! There are _

_twenty one of you left... Try and work harder before midnight! Before I go, the forbidden zones are once again, as follows: B-5 at twenty-two; E-4 at _

_twenty-three; and G-1 at midnight. Takami,out!"_

Nana Mochizuki (Female Student #8) was becoming more and more pained by the second. For the whole game, she was alone. She couldn't find

any of the remotely trusting classmates for help.

She was stuck in a barn alone, in the cold. She was only a few zones away from a cliff.

_ Maybe it won't be so bad... My family is religious, I never was. They know that. They'll still love me. If I at least leave them a letter... Ill be fine. At _

_least I wasn't like Yamada, right? She died today. And I guess I will too.._

So, she got up and patted down her short, dyed brown hair. She put on her glasses and walked across the island to the cliff.

_ This is it... I have no other choice now.._

The blue water waited for her, the dark, sharp rocks waited for her. And behind her, someone else waited for her.

She got put her paper and wrote a small letter.

_ "Remember that I only did this out of necessity. There was no way I'd survive anyway... I love you all. Thank you for the support._

_ Mother, Hahaoya._

_ Father, Chichi._

_ Grandmother, Sobo._

_ Grandfather, Sofu._

_ Brother, Ani._

_ Boyfriend, Hanryo._

_ Daughter, Musume; Emiko._

_ I could have never survived even a second on this earth without you. I couldn't have learned what I have in my two years with you, Musume._

_ With love, Nana-chan."_

She dropped the letter on the grass next to her feet and ran across the dirt, into the air, and deep into the water.

She turned it bright red.

The student behind her, Itsuki Tachibana (Male Student #11), held his sword at his side.

He had his longer hair, as always, tied behind him. It was the trend with soccer players.

"Was this my fault?" He looked a the letter, read it's small amount of contents and sighed.

"I learned quite a bit from Emiko too."

He remembered holding her as if she was his own. Both Nana-chan and Emiko. When he found out the reason of Emiko's existence, he hunted

down the older man who was her father and killed him.

There was no warrant for him and no one who wanted charges for the killing of the man. Because he was someone who _everyone_ in Mito

despised.

A member of the Yakuza, by the American name, Smith.

He hunted down teenage girls and preyed for them on the streets of town.

Nana was a victim, and due to her religion, Catholicism, she had to go through with the pregnancy. She pretended she was ill for nine months

until after Emiko was born.

Only Itsuki knew that and brought her her assignments from school. She was caught up because he taught her the lessons. He read her the

books. At first, this was just a kind gesture because she was his neighbor.

Then, in spite of what happened to her, he fell in love with her.

He was even there when Emiko was born. When Nana was only seventeen.

When she arrived to school in time for Grade 3, she had no need to be held back. Not a single classmate knew of Emiko. They knew she was

caring for a baby, but not her own.

They knew when she was ill, Itsuki counseled her, but not like _that._

As Itsuki read the letter, he put it in his back pant pocket.

"I miss you, and I wanted to save you...I've been looking for you all day." He peered over the cliff to see her body.

"I love you so much! I don't want to die.. Your memory will die with me.."

His tears blurred his vision as he stared up at the sky.

"I'm gonna get out of here alive... I don't mind killing. I killed that man for you. I don't think you ever knew, Nana-chan. But I did, yes, I did. And I

want people to remember you as brave. You went trough one trial too many... You ended up down there, in the sea. Everyone wants to win, yes, but

I _need_ to win."

Itsuki took his sword, the letter, and the hole in his heart with him.

_ To win that game._

_ 19 Students Remaining_


	16. Chapter 15

_ Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 21:12_  
_Date: May 25 2013_

_ For hours, nothing had happened. No deaths, nothing. Zero, zip, nada._

Itsuki and Ryo were both busy formulating plans for the exact same cause.

Ryo was lying in one of the beds. Kinji, in the other, asleep.

_I found no materials for the barricade.. Hudson was angry with me. She wants us to be safe... But my plan can't work if we all live... I need to work _

_this out soon._

He sat up and stared at his sleeping friend.

_ How am I supposed to..._

He got up, brandished his weapon once more, and pointed at his head.

Only to turn around and see Hudson behind him.

"What did I tell you?"

Her gun was pointed at Ryo's head. This time, with true vengeance.

_ I don't want to do this over again... Yamada was enough._

"Not to hurt him.. And I have to."

"Put down the gun. Why?"

Ryo was becoming both ireful and morose at the same time. He wasn't sure how to respond just yet.

"You... You..."

"What did I do?"

"You stole him from me! You ruined our friendship! You slipped him away like a rug under my feet!"

Hudson was disheartened. She never tried to do anything. This theory was a mere figment in the mind of Ryo Honda.

"I didn't mean to... I had no clue about how you felt.. I wish I could have helped you.. I wish that .."

"Alright." He was being his old self again. Aloof. Quiet.

"What are you going to do?" She looked at him from behind her rifle.

Ryo says nothing and shot her by her hip.

He didn't know that it didn't hit a artery or a bone. He was aiming for the leg. That injury almost insured death in every case. Instead, the shock

of it caused Hudson to topple, but she did not fall. She still aimed her gun at him, with the blood sliding down her skirt and legs.

"Get out! Or I'll kill you! Get out!" She didn't dare to shoot, seeing Kinji had awoken behind them.

Kinji saw Hudson's distress and her injury. He looked at his friend, Ryo, and realized it was too late.

_ They couldn't help him anymore._

"Honda, you heard her.. Please. Leave. I'm sorry."

Ryo realized what he had done. At that time, he couldn't do what he intended.

To take away lives.

He ran out of the door. Leaving the bed unmade and his former allies in shock.

"Hudson!" Kinji ran to his girlfriend urgently. "Are you okay?"

She fell on the floor at fault of her wound, knowing what had to be done, she exposed it.

"I'm not sure.. I never thought that it would end like this... I'm sorry."

She felt so much pain in those moments, she assumed the wound was fatal.

"You're not going to die... Do you remember what you did with my wound?"

Hudson put her hand over her forehead. She was beginning to sweat. "Yeah.. Get my duffel.. And the flashlight..."

He did as she told him. "Done worry about this.. About me. Put the alcohol on it."

His vision was clouded with tears as she began to scream in agony. "Love... No..."

He used cotton and alcohol to clean the blood, more kept flowing.

"No, no no!" Like his wound, the bleeding finally stopped. "What now?"

"Iodine." She told him softly. "Iodine."

The fizzling sound went through the air. "I think it's clean now.. Right?"

"It looks to me.. And how can I give you your stitches.. It's been so hard with my only hand.."

Hudson looked at him. "I know you can do it. I cleaned the needle and I have just enough extra thread... You can do it. I love you.."

He nodded his head. "Okay. I'll try, I love you too."

Kinji did as his grandmother taught him years ago. He tied the thread in the needle and pretended his girlfriend's skin was something different;

two pieces of fabric to patch together. Almost like a quilt.

He had to do that or give up. He knew he was causing her extreme pain. He didn't want that. He loved her too much.

With each stitch, she wailed louder. Each sting lasted longer than the one before. Until finally, he was finished. He cleaned the wound as he had before.

"I'll get you some bread.. Water.. Sit up. I'm done."

Hudson rested against the bed Kinji just slept in.

"Thank you." He gave her the a bottle of water and a loaf of bread.

"Eat and drink that for me. Come on, just like I did. You can do it."

Hudson chugged down the whole bottle of water. Unlike her boyfriend, who had not felt any symptoms of illness, she was starting to get a fever.

The loss of blood from the wound had caused her to become faint.

"Good.. Good. I'll help you with the bread.. It's a bad piece, but it's all we have."

He scooted close to her and kissed her cheek. "I can't believe he did that to you.. It was awful.. It not only hurt you, but me too."

She was wearied and could only respond with nodding yes.

They both picked off the green and yellow spots in the bread and tossed them away.

_ She deserves better... This is disgusting! All of us do.. Even Honda. And me._

Hudson ate what she could and put it down. She leaned on her companion, unable to stay wide awake any longer.

"You need to rest.. Don't you?"

"Yeah..."

Kinji supported her as he could and helped her into the covers.

"Sleep. I'll barricade the door. Honda could come back.."

Hudson was out cold by then. He shoved the bed Ryo was just lying in right in front of the door. Even without the one arm, the bed still would

have been heavy. The metal frame was thick, so it would take a while for a intruder to make a effort to come in.

Kinji sat in his former place, knowing he needed rest also. He looked over at Hudson, who was lying on her side. Her hair was sprawled over the

pillow.

"You're so beautiful.." He knew she couldn't hear his voice, but he spoke anyway. "Goodnight, I love you. I hope you'll feel better tomorrow."

He heard her laugh. Concurrently, he also heard a duet of screeches.

"I love you too." She coughed a little bit. "Goodnight."

To comfort themselves of the surrounding trials and terrors, they held each other as close as they could.

Two of their classmates, Yuki Inoue (Male Student #5) and Hiraku Yamada (Male Student #13) were assaulted and killed by their former ally.

Not just at gunpoint, but by a fall as well.

_17 Students Remaining_


	17. Chapter 16

_ Location: Jacksonville, Arkansas. The Empire of America._  
_Time: 11:30 (Central Time)_  
_Date: May 25 2013 (Across the Date Line)_

_ Being awoken in the teenage girl's bedroom brought back memories of her brother's death._

Well, to begin with, she hadn't witnessed it. It never occurred to her he wouldn't come home until he hadn't. Instead of her brother was a

soldier to tell them the terrible news. In the most cold-hearted action possible.

Then, after was all said and done, he handed them a satchel and an urn. An urn with her brother's ashes inside.

She screamed, being startled by the voice of Hudson Greystone's father.

"It's quite late... It's almost noon, Miss. We almost forgot you were here. Until we heard you scream. My wife made you some breakfast, if you

want some."  
The woman straightened her posture and looked into the eyes of Mark Greystone.

"Of course. Thank you. I'm sorry for your loss." She let her bare feet tough the hardwood floor and walked past him and down the stairwell, past

three other bedrooms.

"Miss, my daughter is still alive... Thank you for you condolences. We don't know how much longer she's going to last."

The woman stopped and stared at her newfound friend. "You're welcome."

Both of the parents remained silent as she took her seat at the table.

"Good morning. Thank you." A bowl of apple oatmeal was placed in front of her. It was garnished with sprinkles of cinnamon and some cane sugar.

"You're welcome... Do you mind if we ask you your name?"

"No. Not at all. My name is Chihiro. Aida."

"Well, good morning, Aida. Eat your breakfast. We need to check for updates..." Alina told her. She made a nervous swallow.

It was very possible that her daughter could have died in the past twelve hours. The computer was waiting for them, with their code of access

to the website.

Mark brought his laptop to the table instead. He wanted to speak to Chihiro. She was a enigma to him. Never, he thought, that anyone as

normal as her would want to escape that country.

"What's your story?" He asked her, as the white apple insignia came on the screen of his laptop. Mere minutes would show him what happened to his daughter.

"Well.. My life was average, for what average is there. We lived in a house that was only enough for the four of us. I studied, my brother

studied. My father had a job, my mother stayed at home. It wasn't happy, but it was normal. We did what we had to survive. Then, my brother went

on a field trip.."  
"And?" Mark prompted her to continued.

"It wasn't really a field trip.. It was The Program. He died on the third day. The final day. His neck was broken.. He didn't hang himself. Someone

broke it... They twisted it. They sent us pictures and said that was what happened... He had eyes on the back of his head even after he died..."

She was starting to cry.

"And... After he died, after they burned the bodies, they gave us the ashes. Shockingly. They don't normally do that for families. They normally

burn the bodies all together, with no distinction from one or another. For him, they at least did that... But it wasn't out of kindness.. It was out of

hatred. My father was involved in anti-government activities. In reality, I have no clue what he ever did to rebel.. He just did things, I guess. The sad

truth is everyone there is involved. Even.. Your daughter, most likely. But that's because everyone there's unhappy.

Extremely. But they had to pay us back in that particular way. So everyone morning, before I walked to school I'd go past my dead brother. It

prevented my parents from moving on. My father started to gamble and my mother started to go insane... And I wasn't able to go to college. My

father bet our money away, I had to get my stewardess job. And now, I'm here."

They stared at her. The login screen appeared in the laptop, but they never noticed.

"No wonder you wanted to escape... You know what, we'll let you stay here. Eventually, we'll have to move you out of Hudson's room... If she

even comes back."

Chihiro made no effort to cheer up the parents. She knew that it was unlikely, and there was no room for lying.

"Well... We'll check on her now. Let's see what's going on, alright?"

Chihiro nodded.

Mark typed in the code and his wife waited anxiously.

"Here we go..."

In front of him appeared the school photo of his daughter. Her eyes stared into his, and formerly into the camera aimlessly. In those pictures, the

students could not smile. She looked cold and frigid, but he was happy to see a image of her face anyhow.

The photo was then edged to the side with three others. All other students. A key to the symbols by their names indicated their places with her

in the game. A map showed her location adjacent to the photos. She was inside the island's lighthouse.

Mark was wiping away a tear as he clicked on one of the photos. The symbol underneath his name was a heart. A symbol that was hidden

discreetly away in the key.

"Alina, look at him. This kid... He's..."

"He's what? Nothing really says anything."

"He has a heart on his thumbnail. She had one too. Remember?"

"Yes. I do. The others don't, do they?"

"No." He read the profile on the boy. A spark of a smile hid beneath the stare at the camera. He remembered seeing that boy once before. He

was close to his daughter and on that day, his hair was slightly longer.

"Boy #12, huh? He's a handsome man, isn't he?" Mark chuckled. "Aida, what does the heart mean? I know you've been in the database before."

"Oh! The heart!" She turned the laptop around and scrolled down to the earlier events in the day.

"Here. A audio clip.. Here! Let me play it!"

_ "I love you, alright! I'm in love with you! I can't stand seeing you like this!"_

_ "No, no. I want anything but that. I was only trying to protect you.. I'm terribly unhappy that you took it the wrong way. It's something I can't _

_exactly control... If anyone tried to hurt you... I'd just kill them. Or hurt them back... No questions asked_.."

Then, the clip stopped abruptly.

"Well... That solved that problem. That's it... It says that was a confession of love.. A little bit after noon. That's what the heart is."

"Oh..." Mark was a little disappointed.

She's growing up, isn't she?

"I'm going to read more about him." transferring from thought to logicality, Mark kept pressing on in his journey in the foreign database.

Kinji's profile appeared instead of his daughter's. Unlike the cornucopia of information he had for his daughter, there were only basics for Kinji.

Male #12, Utsumi Kinji.  
Age: 18 1/2  
DOB: 02/08/94  
Height: 1.7526 m  
Weight: 58.8 kg  
Family: Kamin, age 22; Takashi, age 45; Gou, age 51; Ren, age 81  
Predicted Placement: 3

"Predicted placement?"

Chihiro looked at him and frowned. "When they're going to die. My brother was fourth. In the end, he was sixth. They're kind of... Good at that,

actually."

"Oh.. What about Hudson?"

"Just look at her profile."

A button appeared next to her face, her basic profile.

Female #1, Hudson (Marie) Greystone:  
Age: 18 1/2  
DOB: 05/08/94  
Height: 1.6764 m  
Weight: 49.6 kg  
Family: Alina, age 47; Mark, age 48  
Predicted Placement: 2

"She's second... Then who's going to kill her?"

"If she dies, they'll tell you. Just.. Don't worry about that. Worry about now. Turn the computer off." Chihiro told them.

"Fine. We'll check in six hours. This, right now... Is enough. I see your concerns, Aida." Mark sulked.

He did keep the website up and running. He left to watch television.

Only to see the picture of his daughter in the screen.

Chihiro went on The computer and continued observation.

She went straight on the search for the student placed with number one.

_ It was Ryo Honda. The one and only._

The documents explained he was allied with Hudson and her boyfriend until nine that night, of course, across the dateline.

There was only one explanation. Ryo would kill them both. In a struggle. The way Hudson handled things proved she wouldn't go down without

a fight. And the other students... She wasn't so sure about.

Sympathy crashed upon her like a wave; pain consumed her like the dark of night.

_ "Oh. My. God." She slammed the laptop shut and began to bawl._

_17 Students Remaining_


	18. Chapter 17

_ Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 24:00_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ Ryo Honda slept in the brush, his thoughts had not bothered him anymore. He was happy again._

_ Maybe, I took care of her. Maybe... I did._

"Good morning, Class 5-D! Rise and shine!"

Sensei Takami was going on with his announcement again.

_ I was actually sleeping, you asshole! Let me sleep!_

_ "Sorry to interrupt your night, however, I have to give you your general information! Tonight, since eighteen, three students, one female and two male_

_have perished."_

_ Please, please, please.._

_ "Ladies first!"_

Only once had Ryo felt so much hatred towards someone.

That someone was his brother.

_ "Female Student #8, Nana Mochizuki died right after my eighteen announcement. The signal went down after only a few seconds. I decided _

_against updating you then."_ Takami was a bit flustered, trying to continue, as if he was reading off a script.

What was happening was exactly that.

_ "Next, the boys! Yuki Inoue, Male Student #5 and Hiraku Yamada, Male Student #13. It's quite sad to have two relatives in the same game.. Well, he _

_didn't have much time to grieve. Tonight, I had to increase the amount of forbidden zones to four."_

Meanwhile, Kinji was writing down the information for Hudson, who slept through the announcement.

_"First, zone A-10 at one; F-7 at three; I-6 at four; and last, but not least, C-10 at six. You've been making more progress. There are eighteen of _

_you are left! Actually, for the first day, compared to a few of my other classes, you have excelled. I expect much more out of all of you. Each one of you_

_have potential to win this. No matter what, I know at least one of you will come up to this building soon. In two days at least. Tops. I'm not making a_

_bet, I'm making a point. Takami, out!"_

The system fizzled. Kinji took a deep breath and began packing their things with his singular, working hand.

_ We're both so weak.. I don't know how we're gonna make it.. I can't let her down. Not here. Not now._

He put one thing in each bag at a time.

His sketchbook, her medical supplies, his empty water bottle, and her bread loaves, still packed in their plastic bags.

"What are we going to do?"

Not much of a message was a response to his plea. Hudson was beginning to snore, if that counted.

_ Ha! Not what I was expecting, but... Yeah. We can rest. Right? No._

When he finished packing their things, he went to the balcony to look at the sea.

The ship that watched over for escapee students was passing by right then, it's red light glistening over the water and under the stars.

_ If she was feeling better, Hudson would love to see those stars.. Oh God... I wish I could have done something for her.._

He exhaled and kept on glimpsing out at the sea.

_ What's left of us?_

He still had out his map and his pencil. There were plenty of options for good hiding places. There was a cave right by the coast, a house was

still not yet forbidden. There was also a forest with a concealed ravine.

_ You'll wake up soon, won't you? It's better to go at night._

He was unsure if he wanted to let her rest any longer, so he kept watching the water.

As time went by, both he and Ryo, who was across the island, noticed the air had become colder.

As he stared, he tried to sketch. His dominant hand was still in tact, his right. He couldn't hold the paper down but the drawing still turned out

fairly well.

It was Hudson, in full glory, she was in her uniform. On the balcony. She had her head turned, as if she just noticed him behind her.

He couldn't fit in minor details due to his injury, but was still satisfied.

When he went to wake her, she was alright sitting upright.

"We're going to have to leave... Soon.." He became panicked; suddenly. Fearing for their lives, as usual.

"Huh?"

"At six, this zone's going to be forbidden.. And we have to leave."

"Okay, but to where?" Her voice sounded sore and hoarse. "I need some water..."

Kinji handed her another water bottle. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah. I sweat most of that fever away.. It's a sore throat now. But where will we go?"

Hudson drank the water slowly. They were running low on their supply, so she was trying to be cautious.

He looked at the map and then at her. "I don't know... Look at it. I've got a few places.."

She saw all of the places he thought of. There were factors she put into all of the places before making a decision.

"Let's go to the cave. It's not that far away... And it's better than being in the cold forest."

"Thats what I thought." Kinji helped her out of bed. "We should probably go now."

She was still halfway asleep and could barely stand on her two feet.

"I'll move this away from the door.. Stay there."

Kinji moved the bed away from the door and looked around the room one last time.

He went back to Hudson and gave her a few bags. "You can carry these, can't you?"

"Yeah.. I did before. My shoulders are fine.. It's my wound that's the problem.. I'm going to die... I'm not feeling well."

"No, you're not. You're going to be fine.. I think you need more rest."

"Right.. But you need it too. With me around.."

Kinji ignored her last comment. Purely because he refused to believe that she should work any more than she already had been. He concluded

that it was his job, not her's. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah. I can make it. Let's go."

Kinji was apprehensive about what she was saying, but kept quiet.

"Okay. Take this." He hands her his pistol. "I have your gun. Let's go."

He opens the door and supports her down the stairway. As the get on hard ground, she begins to walk faster.

They both ended up with correlating speeds.

"I think I needed oxygen. Fresh air." Hudson gave him a weak smile.

"I think you're not completely better. But I'm glad." He took her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm happy to see you happy."

The stars twinkled above their heads, the moon was covered with clouds. The sound of the crashing waves was becoming louder again. And the

sound of gunshots became prevalent, cutting short their small moment of bliss.

"Put your hands up!" The voice was of course, familiar, but had no resemblance to anyone within their social circle.

Hudson dropped Kinji's pistol and held her hands in the air. Kinji raised his one working arm.

"Turn around..." It was none other than Itsuki Tachibana (Male Student #11).

"Why don't you have your left hand up?" He asked Kinji, causing his to become a little startled.

"I can't.. I got shot.. I can't move it."'

"Oh, so that's how it is?"

"I'd rather have that hand up right now.. It wasn't my fault. Yamada shot me."

"The whore or her cousin? They're both disreputable. Which one?"

"The first.. Hudson had to kill her."

"I'm not letting her memory die over this. Okay? My girlfriend committed suicide last night.. And I have been looking for a way out ever since. A

way off this island. A way to tell her family and raise her daughter! I'm not just going to leave this world without a fight!"

Both Hudson and Kinji were shocked. Itsuki stared at them with his eyes wide.

"I didn't know that Mochizuki had a baby... What happened?" Hudson knew that she had to be kind to get out of the scuffle. It was the only

way...  
"No, I don't think you know this, Greystone.. But Utsumi, remember Smith from the Yakuza? He got murdered.. He was on the news."

Kinji had his own memories of Smith from the Yakuza.. He wanted to tell Hudson, as she shared her less yet equally traumatic story with him. His

turn was coming up soon.

"Yeah.. I do."

_ That man was a menace. A fucking menace. He deserved to die like that. He really did._

"That man preyed upon her and she couldn't abort the baby.. Her family was Catholic. They don't believe in that. She had to go through with it..

And that kid, is wonderful. Even bad things give you good things, Utsumi. Maybe Greystone dying would teach you a lesson."

Hudson decided to talk him out of it. Not only would he hear her side of the story, but it would also buy her some time.

"Think of the kid, Tachibana. That kid's going to remember you as a killer if you do this. Even if you like it or not, that child is going to ask you

what happened to their mother and why you survived without her eventually.. And you won't know what to tell them other than the truth."

Her plan was working. He was going to start to cry.

"The reason I say that is because you love that child so much that you would only tell them the truth. You would never go as far as to tell them a

lie..."

Hudson lifted Kinji's pistol from the ground.

"They would rather know you died trying, with dignity, than not being able to save their mother. That's what I think."

She knew she had to kill him. It was never her intention, however, she had to at that moment.

The last vision Itsuki saw alive was a image of Emiko laughing. Hudson gave him that, even if he didn't know it.

Hudson held the warm gun in her hand. She was shaking; the act of murder, unneeded murder, shocked her.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, not a thing. Let's keep moving." Kinji counseled her and led her down the short, low slope that led to the cave.

"We're almost there." Their roles reversed in mere minutes the night before. She was starting to overthink, as she never had before. He was

getting back on track and taking on her former role of the protector. She took on what he had perviously; the protected.

To get to the cave, they had to walk in two feet of the salty water. Their knees, socks, shoes, and pants were soaked by the time they got there.

The cave was dark, but the small amount of light from the outside came in, giving them just enough to barely see.

For what they knew, the cave extended all the way across the island and to the other side. There seemed to be no end to it.

"Here we are!" He disclosed to her.

Hudson sat down on the cold, hard rock floor. The stars still glistened in the sky.

"Come look at the stars with me." Hudson instructs Kinji to sit next to her with a pat of her hand on the cave rock.

He had only his map, student list, and pencil ready with him.

"Alright." He smirked at her, finally getting a good chance to be truly alone with her again.

They hold each other's hands without hesitation and crane their necks to see the sky.

"Do you think they'll find us down here?" Hudson was searching for the most commonly found constellation, the Big Dipper.

"No. Not unless we make ourselves known. I don't know much of a way we can, honestly."

When Hudson found what she pursued, she pointed her finger up to show him.

"Look!"

"What's that?" He questioned. Never in his life had he been able to explore the topic of constellations and horoscopes. Just like certain religious

prospects, they were forbidden. (A few exceptions were stricter religions which limited the citizens even more, like Islam, Jainism and many others. All

of which were practiced scantily).

"The Big Dipper!"

"The what?"

Hudson huffed. "The Big Dipper! See how the stars look connected? It looks like a soup ladle.. I'll let you figure it out."

Kinji squinted his eyes to get a better focus. He saw nothing for a while. He had no perception of how he was supposed to see it.

Until without warning, the image appeared in front of him. The soup ladle and the scoop of hope he had left in him.

Hudson was taking her position back. She needed some time to recuperate

"I found it! Hudson, do you see it?"

"I see it! I had to help you find it!"

The both almost fell backwards from laughter. Normally, either would find this moment so hilarious. Not one of them knew why. They were unsure

if it was from tiredness, intense emotion, or a simple glimpse of freedom.

Reader, the answer is all three.

"You want to look for another?" Kinji looked straight into Hudson's eyes.

"In the sky, there's not one I can think of. Actually.. I'm not good with that stuff."

"Then where is it?"

"Your eyes."

When he found the Dipper, Hudson saw the star in his eyes. The smile he only gave her.

"My eyes?"  
"Yeah. It's still there. I can see it."

When she grinned at him, he saw her's too.

"I see it now.. It's in your eyes."

She gave him a confused look. "You're crazy!"

"No, you're crazy. You're crazy and I love you."

"Stop!"

"I'm serious. We've been so... Busy I haven't told you."

"You told me so many times yesterday.. Do you have to remind yourself?"

"No, I don't want to ever forget. I know that I do.. You can't forget either."

He held her with his viable arm.

"I love you and I can't believe that he did that..."

"I'm going to be fine. Don't worry about it."

She gripped him tighter.

"Thank you.. For everything... I think you should worry about your arm... We need to check on the wound. I need to put new covers on it."

Kinji was unhappy about what she had to say. He was going to say one more thing before she did.

"And I'm not going to forget. Not after what's happened now." She kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

Afterwards, she cleaned his wound. It did not bleed very much since he first got shot, but she still covered it with another layer of cotton and

gauze.  
He moved his arm a little bit, but still felt pain, so he put it back in his sling.

"It's looking much better. You're making progress."

Then, they both stared at the stars and the sea.

Twilight was beginning in a bright, happy note. The next day of the game, would not.

_16 Students Remaining_


	19. Chapter 18

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 01:55_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ Ryo Honda had settled back to sleep in his brush. His rest was once again interrupted._

"Hey!" A canvas shoe kicked his side.

"Hey! Are you alive? Get up!" He tried to act limp and dead, he wanted to be solitary; there was no way in hell, he thought, he would be able to

handle another alliance. After what happened, he felt like he'd just... Break down.

"I know you're not dead, you moron! I can hear you breathing!" Aimi Tabachi (Female Student #11), tried to rouse him once again.

She was similar to Tohru in terms of appearance, but had a rounder face, larger eyes, and a lack of innocence that Tohru did not.

"What?" Ryo finally got up from the ground.

"What do you want, Tabachi? I don't have time for this."

"I don't either! I'm alone. I need help."

"Help with what?"

Aimi idled for a minute. "A job."

"I'm assuming you mean murder..."

"Yeah. Murder. Of the entire class. Besides us."

"And what's in it for me?"

Both of them concealed their weapons, gun and knife, behind their backs.

"I don't know.. Actually. I need to think about it."

"You can't just think about it. You have to tell me.. I might end up dying. You know, you might want to betray me."

"Oh..." Aimi pulled out her knife. "You're right."

Ryo already had his gun pointed in her direction.

"Yeah... You're right. I'm right. My goal is to win and I'm not letting you get in my way."

"I figured that it would be you. Really. You don't say much to anyone. Except Utsumi."

Ryo was still aiming at her. "I don't think I'm friends with him anymore either.. It's what this game costs you."

She died a quick death. So quick that she didn't even notice.

_ Moving on.._

He took the knife from her hand. Her duffel was useless, as all of her food was eaten and all of her water was disposed of.

He took another stroll, this time, inside the island. Many students were hidden too carefully for him or anyone to find.

But not Arate Kato (Male Student #8). A admirer of Hudson, like Akiyama and maybe like him. He wasn't so convinced of that anymore, actually.

He already saw Ryo and covered himself with a weapon. It was a medical shield. Like the kind you'd buy to go with your Halloween costume. It

already got him past the infamous Ryuu Yamada, so maybe, Ryo wouldn't get him either.

"I see you!" He screamed.

"I know... And I know what's on your mind."

"I'm fearing for my life!"

"Not just your life, you know. I can see it in your eyes. I know you'll do this for me if I tell you."

"I'm not doing any deed for you.. We're not friends!"

Ryo chuckled. "Do me a favor." He was taking the approach of his last victim. The playmaker; he used false hope to lure him in.. In a way.

"What?"

"I'll tell you a little story. It's short and brief; one of your worst nightmares. She's with someone else.. Permanently."

"That doesn't sway me. I saw it coming... Really."

They were both still. The air was stuffy and stagnant. The pairs of dry eyes peered at each other, waiting for the other to strike once more.

"You did?"

"I gave up on it.. She can have him if she wants. I'm just gonna die anyway!"

"Oh.. So you say you don't want to kill Utsumi?"

"No. There's no deal."

Arate kept himself concealed; Ryo moved more towards the side.

He could see Arate's neck and head from his new angle. His victim was fully undependable.

Ryo crept as quietly as he could behind his target.

"Hey! Where did you go? We're not done with this!"

"I'm right behind you."

Literally, Kato was stabbed in the back.

Ryo took the bloodied knife and kept moving forward.

_ For the rest of that six hour phase, he found no one._

_14 Students Remaining_


	20. Chapter 19

_ Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 02:46_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ The brisk morning air blew on the tip of her nose. The sky was still barely bright. It was two hours until sunrise, and Shinji Hokkaido (Female _

_Student #2) was thinking deeply._

She was alone, so she expressed herself aloud.

"I've got a boy's name... A boy's name..." She exhaled. "Nobody should care that my cousin played basketball... He died in The Program, I get it.

But do I really have to be named after him? My mother must have known I would be her only kid."

She sat atop a rock by the coastline.

"And.. Apparently I'll never amount to him. Even with the big city opportunities he didn't have. And the Third Man amounts to nothing, he hasn't

in fifteen years! I'm not sure what will happen, but she shouldn't name her kids boys names anymore. It brings her nothing but bad luck."

The waves were getting higher; the water was sopping on her shoes.

"They hate me... All of them hate me. Even the men in those boats hate me!"

"No, Hokkaido. You're loved because they haven't killed you yet."

Shinji, unlike her namesake, had any confidence. The exact reason she couldn't was because of him, ironically. She was constantly compared to

him under the mask her mother handed her.

Joining the girl's basketball team didn't help at first, but somehow, she beat Mimura's record by a complete landslide.

Mito's Private School 17 was never the same again.

In many different ways. It was culture shock for Hudson and bullying for Shinji.

She was told she even looked like Mimura, but with such distant ties and gender boundaries, she knew it was false.

"I don't want to do this..."

"Do what?"

Takami was speaking to her, but she could not hear him. There was no way possible.

"I don't want to kill people and make people feel like I do... When they hear that I killed their children, they'll go crazy and... I don't know. I beat

the record and they were proud but I couldn't do it again... They were ashamed of me and they called me names and everything because I wasn't the

Third Man. I'm not even number three! I'm seven, seven!"

"Seven is a good number, the number of a escape artist. That's my one disagreement with this... Game."

His message was still nothing but a buzz to her, if anything.

"I don't know what to do... I don't know what to do! I have nothing to calm me.. I won't get to go to college.. I..."

She saw a silhouette in the night sky.

Ryo Honda.

She saw him at least three times after the game started. She wondered if he was out to get her.

Or if it was just coincidence.

"I've got to be quiet... I don't want to die. I don't want him to either."

The twilight grew slightly brighter. The air was becoming warmer.

_ He thinks I'm going to kill him first, isn't he? Well, I don't think that's going to happen. I'm too weak for that._

She held her necklace in her hand. A computer chip. It was covered with a plastic shell. It was another thing she shared with her cousin Shinji

Mimura.

Her hair was cropped short, shockingly by choice, which was yet again a common trait they were compared with.

_ I wish I was my own person.. It's not just a boy's name, it's not my own either. It never fit me. It fit him perfectly. They just want me to be a _

_replica of the Third Man, but I'm not.. I'm a girl. That's all. They never saw that. Ever._

_ Her heart longed for her own individuality. It was one of the things she really never had with her family. Even if she was to die, she would _

_cherish it in the moments she had left._

_14 Students Remaining _


	21. Chapter 20

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 03:09_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ Much to their surprise, the tide did not reach the inside of their cavern. They were still not very dry, but glad to not be even more uncomfortable_

_than they already were._

Kinji had fallen asleep on the hard ground, leaving Hudson to watch where she could. The sea, obviously.

The whole sea was not nearly as beautiful as it was by the lighthouse. The water was a bland, reddish gray, according to her flashlight. The red

was from the blood of the deceased who had jumped involuntarily off the cliffs the day before. The sky was covered with clouds and was overcast

that morning, she could tell because normally, the sunrise would have progressed much quicker by then.

Either that or she was a whole hour behind.

She had no cares for the schedule anymore. Just that the two of them would get out alive, that's what mattered to her.

The rifle at her side was ready to fired if any intruders were to be coming from any direction.

She didn't know they were too well hidden for that sort of thing. Unless they had to leave, they could stay in the cave for the rest of the game if

they wanted.

She was idling, alone, and shivering. There was so much to quell before, but now, she realized, there was nothing. They barely scraped past Ryo

Honda's slow, but steady killing spree.

She desperately, silently, thought of America. Her platitude that she took for granted. For eighteen years, seventeen full, she had not realized

how wonderful it was to have freedoms.

Freedom of speech, freedom of expression (for the most part) and freedom of choice.

She had the right to say what she wanted in America. It was okay to disagree with the state if she wanted to, which sometimes, she did.

There, it was alright to listen to whatever music she wanted. There were no limitations whatsoever.

Finally, it was perfectly fine in America for her to choose her lifestyle, her career, and her home. She could be whatever she wanted. She wasn't

really assigned anything in particular, nobody in America was.

There, where she was, by the Seto Inland Sea, was a different story.

_ The government restricts us in cages like rats. And there's no maze for us to go in, no cheese to look for on the other side. It's what they need_

_to succeed politically. They need to keep us behind bars so we don't rebel._

She took a sip of her water.

This country's a huge mess... And my empathies go toward those who have died here.. On this island.. They couldn't have succeeded in life

_because the government stole it from them... Like Honda told me how I stole his best friend._

Under the ground, she swore she felt a small vibration. Then, she fell over on her side. The whole island shook violently back and forth as if it was a wave.

"Kinji!" She screamed, wondering if it was a illusion. She grabbed her companion, who became vigilant as a result of the earthquake.

She pulled him away from his sleeping spot, which collapsed and formed a pile of large rocks. The sounds of thrashing and crashing caused her

ears to sting. She could hear nothing but that and maybe, if she was lucky, her own frustration.

"This was too good to be true.. I knew it.." She tried to be quiet and hid herself behind him.

His goal, although it was being done tiredly, was to protect her from the falling rocks and debris.

"No, it's not. We're going to be fine.. You're taking this out of proportion. We have earthquakes all the time."

Kinji knew better than to panic. The quake stopped after the first of his copious lines about the normality of quakes. They were fine, and they

still have most of the cave inside and out, to use to their benefit.

An off-kilter announcement was the conclusion of the whole thing.

_ "I didn't see that coming, did you? Well, that always adds more excitement to the game, doesn't it? Well, I think so. I think I will give your a few _

_hours to recover, about three, before I give you more announcements. Takami, out!"_

During the quake, many things happened. Things fell and toppled over; trees, rocks, and even a few houses. People, like Ryo and Hudson,

suffered subsidiary injuries. And finally, one person was very unwise. In her placement, in her mindset, in everything.

Shinji Hokkaido slid off her slippery, towering perch and landed in the shallow tidal waters. She broke one leg, one arm, and her neck during her

fatal plunge.

On the sand and in the saltwater, she laid hopelessly on her side. She was still breathing, but she couldn't move a single muscle.

_ The only way I'll be my own is if I die, isn't it? I had to be sitting up there at that exact moment, didn't I?_

There was no reply to her thought. In her mind, she expected people to talk back.

No one could. They were too shocked by the event for any other mindset. As would any average group of people.

_ At the point, howbeit, not a single one of them even fit the bill for 'average.'_

_14 Students Remaining_


	22. Chapter 21

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 04:13_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ Lying there in the cold water and sand, Shinji reconsidered what she thought was a curse._

Her name.

_ They might have thought I was strong, they might have, really. To name me after someone who tried so hard to live... Someone who had _

_thought maybe, he had a chance. They said he died a death like mine. I wish I knew more details to tell myself... In a short time, I'll be up there with _

_him.. I'll be happy, up there in the sky. I can actually play basketball with the Third Man... I never thought I'd say that... Huh?_

She heard footsteps, crunches in the grass and branches across the the island. The branches were all there because of the earthquake. The

magnitude was not determined or told to the students yet. Despite that, the damage greatly impacted the island for the citizens who had to arrive

home after the game.

The steps continued to come towards her.

_ This is it, huh?_

There was no way to escape death. She couldn't move, she decided, she would just starve anyway.

"Hmm." A simple, questioned tone was heard. And it was not from her.

A foot kicked the side of her body.

"You're still breathing, aren't you?"

No response.

"You're still breathing, aren't you?"

Once again, reader, she did not speak.

"Come on! Are you alive!"

A single bubble in the water from her breath indicated that she was alive.

The voice, a male voice, circled her until he could see the extent of the damage done. Her neck was so out of place it was barely attached to her

head anymore. Her broken leg was pointed at an angle that was too high. Her arm was crushed underneath her body.

"I'm sorry to see you like this..." He was halfway empathetic; halfway apathetic. He was in an undecided scale.

"I assume you've been waiting... Have you?"

The only method of of communication Shinji used as a resource was thought. And that, was one-way.

He held his pistol against her head.

_ Go on... Go on. I can't do anything, I'm no good._

A bang sounded in the air and smoke rose above the water.

The color of the clear, grey water filled with red, black, and beige hues. The smell was more overpowering than when he had killed the others.

At least it was mercy.. Maybe, I'm not so crazy after all.

Ryo walked away from the scene. The rock stayed as it was, before and after the life and times of Shinji Hokkaido.

_ It was a halcyon. It was tranquil. It was static. Behind shadow of it all, it was peaceful once again._

_13 Students Remaining_


	23. Chapter 22

_ Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 04:45_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ Her heart was throbbing. In the past few hours, she had witnessed many things._

First and foremost, there was the earthquake that rocked Okishima Island and the surrounding islands; the magnitude, which was reported

afterwards, was six and a half. Not much according to their standards. For a defenseless group of young adults, or anyone, really, it was terribly

devastating and catastrophic.

Secondly and conclusively, she witnessed one of her best friends and basketball teammates, Shinji Hokkaido (Female Student #2) die from both

her injuries and a gunshot to the head.

However, she only saw her get shot. She never knew the full story behind it.

_She was the best one on the team. She was number seven, and I was number three! The Third Woman just.. Dominated the championship this _

_season.. And now, she's dead. Just like her namesake._

As a joke, her friends called her "Wild Seven", unlike another past student, from fifteen years prior, (Yes, again. This has a connection. Keep

reading, you'll see). She did not have the kanji for seven in her name, nor did she have the number seven. She was three, and the story from her

friend's aunt made the whole thing stick.

Yuuka Kumamoto (Female Student #6), was walking across the shore, looking off into the distance where Shinji's Rock stood. She saw the walls

that would lead to Hudson and Kinji's cave. She saw the peak on the next island across.

_ We're so close but we're so far away.. That's the real torture._

She held her hands firmly on her black school skirt. Her pigtails flew with the wind as the sun rose up in the air.

_ How many of us are left... Seventeen? Maybe. Well, maybe I can find a group to stay with.. I don't care if they shoot me. Either way, we're all _

_dying.._

She checked her student list and crossed out her best friend's name.

_ I lost her. Or she lost me. Or we lost each other._

She saw the names of her other teammate from her particular class.

_Except Iwate, it's just me. The other girls are still living and ready to play the final graduation game. I'm so angry!_

She picked up a rock and tossed it into the costal waters. With a loud plop, it landed and fell into the sand.

In the cave, Hudson and Kinji heard the sound, but were too absorbed in watching the sunrise together to want to see who it was.

Yuuka walked back up the slope and to a barn. Her plan was just to hide, without Iwate. Iwate was always alone when it came to schoolwork,

and she assumed that The Program would be the case as well.

Instead, she found a ghastly sight.

There she was, the one she was just thinking of, Moe Iwate (Female Student #4).

Her hair was all covering her face. She was holding a bottle of water in one hand, at least that's what it looked like. Her slightly squinted eyes

were still wide open and peeking through the strands of her hair.

"Iwate! Iwate!" She hollered, running over to the body. It looked like that she had died just recently, her hands were still warm. There were no

indications of injury of any kind.

Then, Yuuka saw the water bottle. She glimpsed more closely.

The water was a mucus green. In front of the barn, there was a well. Moe Iwate died because she had run out of water. She went to find more

to drink and that was the by-product of her search. Despite it looking so terribly disgusting, she drank it. The details I have gathered tell me that it

had a slimy consistency and a warm temperature.

It was like thousands of snails had went along the sides of the well. There might not have actually been water, or good water, for that matter.

The reality, unknown to Moe, was that the owners of the farm abandoned use of the well years from that day, after the very certain previous

Program when it ran dry.

_ In the end, she should have trusted her gut. Trust me, reader, it would have paid off._

_12 Students Remaining_


	24. Chapter 23

_Location: Jacksonville, Arkansas. The Empire of America._  
_Time: 15:00 (Central Time)_  
_Date: May 25 2013 (Across the Date Line)_

_Time had not gone by very quickly across the ocean, to say the least._

Mark and Alina checked the computer constantly; it was the only way to find out about Hudson's safety.

There was a earthquake during the game, but their daughter only suffered a small injury, according to the computer.

A scratch on top of her head. That was all. Somehow, she got out with only a scratch.

To the contrary, both of them were shocked to see she could not make it out a encounter with another student without a gunshot wound to her

side.

Another thing the computer explained on it's timeline was that her ally, the only one remaining with her at that point, the now infamous Kinji

Utsumi, was tending to her wounds.

"Come on, he's a keeper!" Alina would joke. As she saw all Kinji had done from afar.

"We don't have much longer to determine that, do we?" Mark would try and bring her back to the game again. Normally, he would pass

inspection.  
Chihiro watched television, seeing the case of her being missing appearing on multiple channels. None of them suspected the Greystones were

the ones who brought her to their home. They were on the hunt in Little Rock. There was no way they were allowed to extend the search, said the

reporters.

"After stepping out of the city they arrived in, out elsewhere, they are free from oppression and can stand their ground. The escapee can go to a

refugee center and apply for official citizenship."

"Then why are they looking for me?" Chihiro turned off the TV.

"Well, they think they're all big and mighty even out of their own borders... Look at what they've done to our daughter!" Mark told her.

"I'd say something about my brother, but he doesn't count."

"He does. Because this country, not them, have been trying to stop it somehow. They make the operation larger over time because they think

they're going to one day make us give up. Now, more than ever, will we not do that. We will fight them this time,and we won't stop until we win."

"You mean as in war?"

"For once, I condone it, yes."

A loud, beeping noise filled the room. Bringing all three of them to a standstill.

"Anything good?" Mark asked his wife, who was taking her "shift" in front of the computer.

"No... That Honda kid's in their zone." Alina squinted to see the words more clearly, "But the map tells me that they're in the cave still.. He's up

above the cliff, remember? Do what you were before, I'll keep watching."

The house went quiet again. Things like those, except for the large events, were merely discussed.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Called Mark, who instructed for Chihiro, who was still called "Aida", to hide.

In front of him was standing a man he had not seen in years.

_ That school counselor from the elementary school. What the hell is he doing here anyway?_

He opened the door and greeted the man.

"Donald?" He stared at the man, who for years, was called Donald Truman. He told Mark he grew up in Fort Wayne, Indiana, until he met his

wife. He moved to stay with her in Arkansas.

"Yes, and no. I'm sorry about what happened to Hudson.. She's a sweet girl and I think she really deserves to come home.. Can I talk to you?

Inside?"  
Mark never told anyone. How would Donald Truman know of such occurrence? Mark knew that his grandparents were escapees of The Republic,

but nothing more than that.

"Yeah.. Sure. Do you want some tea? Water? Anything?"

"No, sir. I brought you some cookies. It's honestly the least I could do right now. Losing someone in just a tragic way... I can't imagine, being

through that situation myself, I just have no clue.."

"Sit on the couch. I'll speak to you then, Donald."

Donald was about thirty years old. He was not very tall compared to Mark, at about five foot seven, maybe. His hair reminded Mark of Bruce

Springsteen and he had a very distinctive voice. Sometimes, he sang at bars and diners for spare change.

"All right. Thank you sir."

Mark circled the couch and say next to this man, he had a lot to catch up on, especially with him.

"Did you come here to speak about Hudson? Or just.. Small talk?" He knew that again, he and his family only knew about Hudson so far. There

was no way that he could have found out unless he had done his research.

"Yes, I came to speak of her and my family."

"Okay. Continue."

"My name isn't really Donald Truman. I never looked like one to anyone. Did I? My wife isn't a Amelia either, and our daughter, not Sophia. My

wife and I didn't meet in Indiana. We didn't get married in our mid-twenties. I'm sorry, sir, but for the sake of our safety, we've been lying about our

lives for years now.."

"I can understand. Honestly. Tell me the truth."

"That's what I came here for, sir."

"Donald" coughed and then began his his confession.

"I met my wife when I was thirteen.. I married her five years later. We didn't live in America until we were at least sixteen. I lived in The Republic

of Greater East Asia for fifteen years. My parents died when I was five years old. I still don't know why... I thought that was all of the suffering I had

to go through in my life, and then, we went on a field trip."

_ I know where this is going..._

"And we all thought it was going to be wonderful. You know, field trips usually are. Like your daughter, I ended up in The Program. My wife and I

were together the whole time... We had another ally with us. And he was smart. He knew a lot about the game and without him, we wouldn't have

survived.. He was in it before. He had a knack for those things. Not murder, but you know, perseverance."

Mark kept listening.

"Have you figured it out yet?" "Donald" questioned.

"Maybe. Go on."

"Alright. My real name is Shuya Nanahara... I'm the most wanted man in that country. I have not much else to say."

Alina was listening, and did not find the conversation too exciting until that point. She didn't want to move away from the computer, even though

there were no new updates.

"I know about you.. I didn't before, but I knew that you were wanted. But not you." Mark said as Alina was rushing over to their side of the

room.  
"And my wife?"

"The most wanted woman. I saw teenage pictures of you all over Mito. I thought maybe they looked similar, but there was no way..."

Alina chuckled. "You look just like the picture! Remember! One night, the police thought they would come back and they gave us one."

Mark suddenly remembered the event as well.

"Right.." He switched from his wife to Shuya. "So, your wife's name is Nanahara as well?"

"Yes sir. Her first name is Noriko. I told you she started teaching debate at the high school, right?"

"Oh, yes. You did.. Two years ago."

"She's studying law right now.. If you think about it, it's the meaning of her name. It really suits her... She misses the little kids though. And I

miss her at work." He sighs. "She's happier with the law. She says she wants to be a female Atticus Finch, and I'll support her all the way. She's good

at it; she's very poetic. She uses a lot of rhetoric and those things, the debate students are always impressed with her when she takes the gavel."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I always have."

Mark grinned. "I can see it in your eyes." Like his daughter, Mark was very observant. He saw things other people never did. Like the star in

Shuya's eye, or sometimes, even the future.

"Well, Mark, I can see it through a screen. Pixels, words, codes. Symbols."

Alina saw Mark's second bout of shock and spoke for him. She was more quiet and preferred not to ask questions. She was a listener, not a

speaker.

"You mean... Twelve?"

"Boy number twelve's a keeper. You look like you agree. If so, you're right. I never thought I'd get into the database. I heard about an American,

so I tried to get in.. That success was not very rewarding to me, but I'm going to make the best of it."

"How? She's not your daughter!"

"I know, and to me, she feels like it. Another daughter. And I need to try and save her. When there's three of them left, exactly as many as I can

handle, I'll be able to get into the system. From this room, or anywhere in the world. In the end, if I succeed, when it says another student wins, it's

over. The goal is that she and Utsumi will escape by sea. I don't know if they can figure it out or even achieve it.. They only have a hour to leave

without being spotted."

"You're running this whole thing in guesses?" Mark shouted. "This has to be for certain! You're crazy!"

"No, I'm not crazy. This is something we can't be certain about, but it's more likely Hudson will understand than not."

"So... Again?"

"Those people will spot me easily if they know that I'm exactly for certain. We can only break in for so long before they catch us. I'll do what I

can, it's not much, but it's better than nothing, sir."  
"Okay. You have the website too?"

"Yes. I also have her code. Because... I got into that easily. It's just a website, they're not really in control. The collars, the forbidden zones, and

the boats, aren't that simple."

"Good. Just come when the time is right."

Shuya slumped a little on the couch. "The thing is, I'm not sure when. I might have to come pretty late in the day. In the early morning. Just... Be

prepared."  
"Okay. We'll see you then?"

"No, I've got one more thing to say."

"What's that?"

"There's someone else here.. I saw her run down the hall."

Alina had no desire to tell him the truth. However, she was given no choice. "She's that girl from the news. The one they're looking for."

"Yes, I know what you're talking about. The stewardess. She's fine. I won't tell anyone."

As if on cue, Chihiro came out from her hiding place and sat down next to Mark.

She kept her mouth shut as if she she had no means to speak.

"You weren't lying to me either. That's her. And what do you intend to do with her?"

"Until she finds somewhere else, she's staying here."

"That's very nice of you, risking your lives and all..."

Mark gave him a stare and took a cookie off of the plate; finally, after a long silence.

"That's what we have to do, isn't it?"

Shuya gave him a grin. "Hey, you're right. It's true."

"And... Shuya, did your wife make these?"

"Yes, she did."

Mark laughed. "Well then, these are some damn good cookies!"

_ For the first time in a while, the father of the second American Program contestant cracked a true smile._

_12 Students Remaining_


	25. Chapter 24

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 06:00_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ "Good morning! I'd say rise and shine, but I know you're all wide awake, aren't you?"_

Hudson, Kinji, Ryo, Yuuka, Ai Ibaraki (Female Student #3), Rin Maruyama (Female Student #7), Kotone Suzuki (Female Student #10), Ichiro Fukui

(Male Student #2), Saburo Hamasaki (Make Student #3), Daiko Ito (Male Student #7), Ayuki Saito (Make Student #10), and finally, Juro Yukimira (Male

Student #14) all heard it. It was them, and no more.

"Officially, according to the time, you have all made it to day two, and plenty of lives have not been spared since the start. In total sixteen of you

have perished and twelve of you remain. That, my students, is a job well done! For the girls, we have, Moe Iwate, Female Student #4 and Aimi

Tabachi Female Student #11 For the boys, Arate Kato, Male Student #8 and Itsuki Tachibana, Male Student #11.."

Many thoughts were going through their minds.

The three main characters were thinking of the big finale.

The girls wondered what was next; they wondered how they would die.

_ Which one of them? Greystone? Yukimura? Suzuki?_

The boys wondered how they would kill; who was next.

_Which one of them? Fukui? Ibaraki? Hamasaki?_

_"So, I'm going to have to bring you closer together.. And if my draw declares this, thirteen might become twelve today. Or maybe one. Or maybe _

_zero.. The point is I have five forbidden zones.. First, zone E-9 at seven. Second, Zone A-8 at nine. Third, D-3 at eleven . Fourth, H-7 at noon. And _

_belatedly, zone J-3 at fourteen. Make these next three days count. My advice to take it quickly was certainly taken.. So I don't advise to stop what _

_you're doing..."_

Takami pondered for a minute and then gave one final message before he turned off his microphone.

_"Just do as well as you can. The sole goal is to survive. So.. Try your hardest. I would not recommend you stay in clusters anymore, thirteen _

_should take note of this... Well, Takami, out!"_

Hudson and Kinji glanced at each other.

"Hudson, don't listen to him. He's a lousy excuse for... Whatever he is."

"You're right.. But he has feelings too."

"Oh, really?" He put on a joking tone of voice, giving her a look of faux questioning.

I think it's cute when he does that..

"Yeah. He wouldn't call us thirteen if he hated us.. Because me, one, plus you, twelve is thirteen!"

Kinji smirked. "Yeah, he's had that trick up his sleeve for a while now. And what if we had a baby, what would he call us then?"

"I don't know, really. I guess fifteen? The baby would have to be more than one, because I'm already one."

"Right.. What if we had twenty?"

"We're not having twenty!" Hudson giggled. She personally though they were thinking way too far ahead.

"You never know, maybe, we could have twenty-one!"

"No, maybe... Three at the most." Hudson watched the waves, as she had so many times in the past two days. "I don't know why we're talking

about the future if we're just going to die anyway."

"I don't think so... Sensei Takami up there has more faith in us than the others."

"What's fate going to do, exactly? In Arkansas, it doesn't do much."

"It doesn't do much here either. But you're lovely and I'm clumsy. I just think of you and all I want to do is tell you that you bring me faith."

"Faith in what?" She conjectured.

"In myself. I met pretty girl.. And she thought I was handsome too. So, I think I can get out of here if I can do that."

Hudson gave him a small smile; maybe he needed a change in topic. Even if it was a stupid one. "You went to hear what my friend taught me in

French? If we're talking about faith here, maybe I can be fully trilingual one day. Right?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

Hudson took a deep breath. "Tu es beau. Tu es forte. Tu es gentil. Je te aime!"

"What?"

"You are handsome. You are strong."

She held his hands, which he was trying not to laugh from embarrassment.

"You are kind. And I love you."

"Oh! I knew the last part. But thank you, really.. Maybe, I should be lucky to know English. I think that's enough."

They stared out at the sea again.

"I need to know more. I don't know how to insult people. I know how to be nice. And that's it. She taught me that so I could impress boys.. I

guess I could say my last relationship didn't end well." Hudson shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine, it's over, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we have to worry about the real problem."

Kinji was thinking of his past.

"Umm.. Remember when Tachibana was talking about Smith?"

"The Yakuza guy?"

"Yeah. The Yakuza guy."

Hudson looked above her head at the clouds.

"What about him?"

"I think this is my turn for the storytelling.. He was after my mom for a while. On her way to and from the Art Tower, her work, she would see him

and he would follow her every night for at least three months. Finally, one night... He actually came to our house."

He sniffled; he was going to burst into tears.

"What's the matter?" Hudson put a supportive arm around him.

"Nothing. I'll go on. So he came into our house one night and tried to take my mom away from us. He wanted her for himself, for whatever

reason it was. He somehow got her for a few minutes and beat her up. In the end, my grandmother hit him with a glass lamp in the forehead and he

ended up being taken away by the police. Somehow, I think he bribed the police. He got out with no charges. And he still went around the streets..

Waiting to strike again. We hadn't seen him since the accident, but it's put a toll on all of us. Especially Sobo and me, we're closer to mom than dad

is. His murder was a relief to all of us. No more worries or anything. It was actually pretty celebrated, because someone did that. Nobody claimed

responsibility for the crime, I don't think. They just found him dead. That was that."

"Wow.." She hugged him with her other arm. "That's insane."

"It is, and I'm glad that's over."

Hudson held him close and thought about the whole thing.

"So, your grandmother hit him with a lamp?"

"Oh, yes she did. Sobo's the bravest woman I know. If she has to, she'll defend us all the way, through thick and thin... It's just crazy. She

knows how to defend us. She's a expert on that time of stuff; she's got a knack for it. It's like she was in the army or something."

"The army?"

"Not that, women can't enlist.. But something. Because really, there's no other way she could be so skillful."

"Do you think she was in The Program too?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't kill everyone unless it was out of necessity. I don't think she would just go and shoot all of her classmates."

He paused.

"And I can't imagine her young either.. She's really, really old."

"How old?"

"Eighty-one."

"Wow!"

"No kidding! I wonder if we'll be lucky enough to live that old!"

_"If we live another day, remember where we are. We're not in Mito, we're not in Tokyo, we're not in Arkansas either. No, we're in The Program. _

_And dreams don't necessarily come true here."_

_12 Students Remaining_


	26. Chapter 25

_Location: Jacksonville, Arkansas. The Empire of America._  
_Time: 16:30 (Central Time)_  
_Date: May 25 2013 (Across the Date Line)_

_With the sound of the door opening, she figured he was home. And with him back, things at the house felt a lot better. Warmer; more _

_comfortable. Being alone in that old house scared her like almost nothing else ever had._

She was in the office and walked from there down the stairs to see her husband, clad in his usual suit and tie.

"Good evening, Nori! How was your day?" Come again, reader, it was Shuya Nanahara. The school counselor. The biggest Bruce Springsteen fan

of all time, pretty much. And except for his wife, he was no ladies man.

"Fine, yours?"

"I guess you can say contrary. I don't know if you want to hear it." He sat down his suitcase and took off his work shoes; he went up to his wife

and kissed her cheek.

"Of course I do. Tell me. Chiaki's asleep.. She won't hear you."

"Okay. Well, I visited the Greystones. I told them about their daughter. About us... Because I think we're going to save her."

"How?" Noriko was very, very baffled. And shocked. She couldn't believe he revealed their identities.

_We might have to change the name in our mailbox..._

"I'm going to hack in their system... Deactivate the collars. You know, that kind of thing."

She was becoming nervous. "I don't think we can do it.. I don't know.."

"I think we can do it. We've pulled off plenty of things together."

Shuya walked his wife to their living room and they both say down in the couch.

"I want to at least try to save her, I really do. It doesn't hurt to try. And knowing I tried, even if she dies, will make me feel a little better. The fact

that I tried would be good enough for me.. And for her parents."

Noriko sulked back on the cushions. "Maybe not this.. The only way we could possibly do that is go back. And that would be a terrible idea..

What if our daughter becomes a orphan?"

"She won't be because we're not leaving. We're staying in town. We don't have to fly all the way back to Japan to hack into their system.. I know

if you wanted them to, The Empire's Pentagon would give us the information. They'd do anything to stop it."

The American government had been against Program 68 since the day that it was first implemented. They listened to the speech and called it

"barbaric" and initially tried to stop it with their armed forces. However, after World War Two, The Republic had no interest in them and quietly shot

down every American plane that came across their land, as "payback".

A few of the other countries involved in the war: The Democracy of Germany, The United Kingdom, Ireland, The Democracy of France, and The

Dictatorship of Russia complained because both the countries violated the peace treaty the signed three years prior.

The result of the finalized treaty was to keep Program 68 until other changes arose, so they could all meet again.

Sixty-six years had passed since then. There was still no resolution.

"I hope so... Maybe not."

"I think we can do it."

"Your idea's a bit crazy, isn't it?"

Shuya stayed silent. He knew for a fact that she was going to say more.

"But I like crazy. You're crazy and I love that. It makes you be creative and excited to do things I would dread. Things that I wouldn't be able to

change. But you can, because you have the mind for it. You're smart. In that aspect, you're much more knowledgeable than I am. That's one if your

best qualities. It's the one that drew me to you."

"It's like me and your poems... I thought you had so much to say. Being pretty was a bonus, really." He let Hudson and her Program fly away

from his mind. It was Noriko he wanted to focus on. Because to him, being with her was nothing but luck.

"What I like about you," he explained, "is that you can make any situation sound beautiful. Maybe even one like that."

"Do you want me to write a song? A story?"

"I need something new to sing on the side, yes. I don't want to be demanding."

"You're not demanding! I need to let out some aggression. Because I never knew one of my own, American students would end up there. No

matter how long it's been.. It's a shock."

She tapped her nails on the table, trying to create a beat and time. As she had done plenty of times before. She wasn't much of a musician; that,

was her husband's job. He made up for what she couldn't do and accented everything she could, as she had with him.

"How many kids are in the class? It can go down the list to... Three. I can't go all the way to the bottom. Right?"

"It can't have a whole, depressing tone. So it works. And there's twenty-eight."

_"First thing she is awoken; slumped in a desk, with words unspoken. Vigilant she is no more. The time has come, you have to get the best _

_score..."_

_12 Students Remaining _


	27. Chapter 26

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 07:14_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_Ichiro Fukui (Male Student #2) was alone by the seaside. Kicking around rocks and stones, picking up shells to put in his duffel, and just _

_looking at the grey, overcast sky and sea._

"Why us?" He skipped a stone across the seemingly never ending sea.

"We did nothing to them.. Nothing. For twelve years, we've done. Or anything but conform! Nothing but just... Work!"

His hair was shaved like a soldier's and to school, he wore boots like one. That was his dream. His goal. But he did not want to serve his own

country.

"We do nothing but try and you always scare us and bring us down! This system is corrupt and I will not tolerate it anymore!"

A larger rock plopped into the water; a monitoring ship watched him and pointed it's cannons in his direction.

"This nation will never be what The Empire is! It will never become a democratic union! Forever, we will be under the strict authority of The

Dictator! There will be no way around it... Ever. It's hopeless and of course, I had to be the one sacrificed!"

"No, no. Do not say that. Stop talking, Fukui. I'll have to press my button. It's the rules!"

Ichiro stared at the boat.

I'm gonna escape. I'm gonna get in the water and swim out. Yeah! I'll swim out!

He was oblivious to the operations of the boat. During Takami's lecture, he had not paid any attention. He was in a daze. He thought it was a

dream. Until he heard about thirteen, he thought he was sleeping.

They were made for each other... Thirteen. That's the only good thing that can happen in this death trap.

Ichiro got into the water, not clad with his weapon or duffel.

In the water, he tasted only salt. His eyes burned from the water and the chemicals.

His goal was to get underneath the boat. After it would go over him, he would keep swimming.

When he went up to breathe, the ship noticed him in the water. Both visually and on radar.

The captain told the soldiers to spit out the bullets from their guns.

The last sensation Ichiro Fukui felt was his last, deep breath.

He had died feeling intense pain, but yet, not feeling it at all. Like Hudson and Kinji's coast side, the waters around his body turned red and pink.

An instant feeding ground for the sea's carnivores.

_With life, comes death._

_With life comes responsibility; with death comes circumstance. And the death of Ichiro Fukui was the perfect example of circumstance._

_11 Students Remaining _


	28. Chapter 27

_ Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._

_Time: 07:45_

_Date: May 26 2013_

_The weight of the game was falling on the shoulders of thirteen. Meanwhile, Ryo, who was still energized, thought he had to sort out his _

_options._

It wasn't like he had to later, or before, but he had to put some serious thought into it; sitting there, on the ground, with his hands

over his ears. Helpless.

_ I can kill all of the others, I can let them do it themselves, or I can just kill myself._

He knew that what he was committing, murder, was wrong in the way back of his mind. But he only thought of it awake as a petty

crime and worry.

_ I know that my brother would condone it either way. I know that for certain. And... Mother wouldn't care either as long as I come _

_home. Killing myself would be ridiculous.. Over Greystone? Well, this isn't really about her anymore. But she would think that. Utsumi _

_would think that.. And... She stole him! It doesn't matter!_

Every time he even thought of Hudson's position, he was brought back to this cycle.

_ Is it because she's American? Does she think because she's an American that she can do whatever she wants? The freedom thing _

_just doesn't add up here, and I don't know if she realizes it. She thinks that rock music is okay and that she can use more advanced _

_technology even under the ranks of The Dictator. She's crazy! She really is! And what am I supposed to do about?_

Tell me, reader, why would he ask such a strange question? Why would he blame himself for something so... Trivial? Hudson's

crimes weren't really crimes, they were things she did normally at home. She had no possible inclination to the government to stop doing

normal, everyday things.

_Just because of that, that doesn't mean she had more rights than the rest of her. Her exotic beauty doesn't justify the fact that she_

_killed two of us..._

Ryo then stopped midway through his thoughts. He dropped his hands from his head and stared up at the sky.

_ Wait a minute... Wait a minute... I.. I... Killed... So many of them... I did that too... I..._

This was the moment he saw the daylight. He was just as terrifying as he thought Hudson was. If not not more.

And maybe, by God, I have an excuse. I am remitted. And she is condemned.

Ryo got up on his feet and grabbed a large lead from the bushy cover he had used.

He wiped the blood off his blade with the leaf. Dried, the blade became shiny, silver, and sharp again.

Now, where was I?

He took a few steps across the zone, turned back, grabbed his duffel, and then kept going.

The air felt even colder than it had before, and in late May, that was an anomaly. That fact made the game more interesting to the

people watching. In action packed moments, the eyes of the soldiers could not pry away from the screens. The cameras, the GPS, and

the student numbers.

As Ryo scoured the island for a kill, the soldiers awaited the next death, eagerly seated in front of the screens munching on

seaweed chips.

"Yamada! Who're you bettin' on?" Shouted Tahara, the dominant companion who told Hudson's parents the truth.

"Greystone! She's too nice to be genuine. She's gonna stab that kid in the back."

Tahara chuckled. "Sure, bud. I've got all my money on Honda. You come back and tell me that when he kills those two." Tahara ate

a seaweed chip.

"What about you... Kitano?"

He was talking to his elderly, more silent comrade.

"Eh.. The basketball player."

"You're kiddin' me, right?"

"Nah. I don't really want to bet. She'll at least be fifth place. I don't really care."

Tahara took a glimpse at the screen; there was nothing. He then looked back at Kitano.

"Isn't your job?"

"Not the betting. I've been working for thirty years as a solider of this army.. Ten as a Program Supervisor, and I can say that once

you lose a bet, you won't bet again."

"What?"

"You've never lost any of our bets. At least here on Okishima. I don't know if you're wearing a four leaf clover or if I've walked under

a ladder. I'm assuming that you're right, but I can't bet with you. I don't bet anymore. I did it once and lost half a year's salary. I learned

my lesson. And you should too."

"Whatever, Kitano. Just let the tide pass. Honda's gonna find their little love nest and shoot them both in their foreheads. Wait and

see."

Yamada cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of his fellow soldiers.

"I know that Takami has a trick up his sleeve. See him in the computer, over there?"

There was no reply.

"Okay... He's pretty merciless, but he's going to try to let them both live this time. He's never really understood a group of students

so much. Do you think it's possible that he was in The Program too?"

"No way. He wouldn't be scarin' the kids outta their minds like that." Tahara answered the originally rhetorical question.

"That's the whole point of this entire thing, Tahara! He scares them because he has to. It's his job, you moron! What do you expect

him to do? Let those kids stay alive and not activate their collars? It's not unicorns and rainbows here, Tahara! That man can't save

everyone! So he's going to be nice to thirteen. He's been calling them thirteen since they were allies. So yeah, it's pretty _fucking_ obvious

that he's going to try and save the damn kids. I think Greystone's gonna win because she's taking advantage of it."

Yamada stopped. Before he could begin his next sentence.

"You just argued against yourself, bud."

"No, because I changed my opinion. Maybe she's not going to kill Utsumi and let him live."

"How? How's she gonna do that? It's like Romeo and Juliet all over again if you keep going. Nobody's. Gonna. Live. Not her or him."

"I don't know. But she's capable. She really is. And you can't say your guy's completely crazy either."

"What?"

"Hokkaido was a mercy killing. Remember? She broke her neck. He didn't kill her just to kill her."

Yamada got not reply once more. Well, from his coworkers, anyhow.

"Stop talking! I have a signal on the radar!"

It was Takami who spoke. It was utterly obvious that he wasn't involved in the conversation.

"How come you're talking then?"

"It was just a warning, Tahara. Be quiet. A plane's flying over the island."

The men were once again staring a the screens, continuing their normally nonexistent habit of endless chip eating and screen

staring.

It you haven't figured it out, it's an American thing.

Then, two red dots on their island radar, other than the normality, were clumped together.

"Turn on the camera, because we've got action out there!"

Ryo Honda did much more than the soldiers did in that ten minutes. He found a victim. He was stalking her eagerly.

_ I just want to tell my brother I did it. I did what he wanted..._

His prospect was now uncertain. His mind was almost blank; he merely wanted to murder people.

In that game, there was no harm in that.

So, now we need to go back to what he was doing physically; shadowing someone.

It was Rin Maruyama (Female Student #7). She was surrounded by small birds, whistling in platitude. The whole scene looked like

something out of a fairytale. The collar, the blood on the side of her skirt, and her bloodied canvas shoes were the only things that made

it look contrary.

Rin was the type of girl who was outgoing. Like Hudson, her beauty was admired by many at Mito's Private School 17. She and

Hudson were acquaintances and shared a few hobbies. At times, they would joke around and laugh about so many things they both

enjoyed.

In other words, they were friends.

He stared at her and moved his knife to his side.

I know that what I'm doing is justified... But...

The birds flew away and the whistling stopped. But not because Ryo changed his mind.

Another student got to her first. It was Juro Yukimira (Male Student #14).

With only a kitchen knife in hand, he approached the girl. He then pulled her neck, head, and long, black hair back and held the knife

against her neck.

His strength caused Rin to struggle.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing?"

The whole atmosphere was making Ryo queasy. He couldn't do anything but stand still.

Juro, a jock from the kendo team and one of Kinji's former teammates, slit her throat. It was almost essentially the collar's effect

without it being used.

When Rin's body fell to the ground, Ryo finally woke form his trance.

_ He killed... That girl. And she was just... And she..._

Ryo went through the brush and stood in front of Juro.

Speaking as an American narrator, Juro had the build of a linebacker. For a Japanese student, it was quite rare to be that tall or

have as much muscle.

"You're Utsumi's friend, aren't you?" Juro didn't even acknowledge the boy in front of him, the girl he just killed.

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad he dropped out of kendo! He jeopardized our year two championship!"

Ryo sighed. "His father made him join your team."

Juro laughed. "Of course! That's it!"

Ryo grasped his knife. Juro did the same.

"Do you really think you'll kill me with that kitchen knife?"

"If I do it right, sure."

"You can kill a girl because she's smaller. I'm smaller too, but so far, quite a few people have died because of me."

Grasping the knife, Ryo glared at him.

"I can tell you that I'm going to win.. It's way too late to think of anyone else. Those men in that school are probably betting on me.

You've gotten far enough, Yukimira."

With a stab to heart, Juro clenched his chest and fell to the ground dramatically.

The kitchen knife landed in the puddle beneath him, a mix of rain and the same blood of the girl who he killed just minutes.

He tried to make the conclusion of his life something Ryo would remember for the rest of his own life, but he kept holding his chest

and grappling his teeth.

He passed away just like that. No words were said; he had no time for a speech.

_ How many are left now, ten?_

_9 Students Remaining _


	29. Chapter 28

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 08:00_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ Kinji looked over at the tired girl lying in the cave for next to him. Her quiet breaths was the only sound echoing on the cave walls._

"Do you need you wound checked on?"

Hudson nodded her head, still on her side.

"Yeah. I guess so. I'll go and get the supplies in your duffel, right."

She nodded her head again.

Kinji got out the supplies and recalled her previous instruction. It seemed she suddenly fell ill, again.

Removing the bandages, he found nothing out of the ordinary. Just the slight amount of blood she lost. Her head was warm, however.

He realized that for most of the time, she was awake caring for him.

She was selfless. He knew in the back of his mind, but right then, he saw the true light of that.

"I'll watch for you, okay?" Kinji kept his hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure?" Hudson grasped his hand. To her, it felt surprisingly cold.

"I'll be fine. Rest." He gave her his jacket earlier and covered her with it once again.

"Pretend you're at home. Take a nap. I'll give you any announcements if you miss the next one."

"No.. Wake me up."

He sighed. "Take time for yourself. I'll be quiet if you do." Kinji took Hudson's rifle and peered through the opening of the cave.

No response was given by her, so he did as planned.

He whistled a melody in the morning air, before keeping calm again.

_ Let her fall asleep..._

He them thought more about what she had asked about Ren earlier.

"Was she in The Program too?"

_ Maybe._

He wondered if Hudson was correct. Ren certainly had the strength of a soldier, even at her old age. When the question was asked, she would

abort the conversation altogether and leave the room.

She handled multiple household weapons and was the one who was the defender of the family. Lamps, as in the incident with Smith, butter

knives, forks, broken hangers, picture frames, cooking spray, well, and anything else, really.

Ren was simultaneously the stereotypical grandmother. Despite being live-in with two other generations, she kept up her grandmotherly duties.

She baked for the family when she wanted to, she crocheted and knitted, and she often told stories to Kinji and his older brother, Kamin. She held an

overall innocent disposition. With both a heart of glass and stone, she seemed to carry two personalities with her at all times.

Her heart of glass was expressed with the majority of the family. The attack with Smith was a example of one of her breaking points. After the

police dragged him away, she wouldn't come out of her room for two days. Knitted items under the door were the only signs of life.

With Kinji's father, Gou, she had the stone heart. Neither of them were kind to each other and they would argue frequently. She would confess

to him that he only married his mother because of Kamin and he never loved her. His responses would contradict her; in spite of that, Ren was right.

And the boys, the children, knew that.

She always gave Kinji advice; she admitted she was closer to him than Kamin. She told him he had an aura to him, one that was innocent and

kind. Like he thought of Hudson, she described him as selfless. She explained that she thought he was one person that everyone liked. The one who

no matter what, you always could smile in his presence.

_ "Kinji, dear, when you find that one girl, cherish her. She's the one who will notice this more than any other. I know you're thinking that a girl's _

_supposed to love you because you're handsome, like your brother thinks." Ren heartily chuckled; she knew Kamin wasn't the wisest._

_ "But it's more than that. It will because of your qualities . Your best and worst ones."_

He was reminded of those past eighteen years. What he worked so hard for and what he achieved. In the end, none of it mattered. He was still

proud.  
Sadly, he thought his days were numbered. He wished he could tell his grandmother one last thing: the lyrics to the melody he was whistling.

One of the ones Hudson showed him illegally.

_ "I don't know if you know but I found someone worth taking life a bit slow as we're moving. Everything's turning; everyone's running. But you will _

_always stay fast asleep..."_

_9 Students Remaining_


	30. Chapter 29

_Location: Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 08:20_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ The Utsumi home was never so quiet. Not since the youngest member was born almost nineteen years earlier._

The college dropout and older brother, Kamin stared at the television. He had a frowning expression. The updates on his brother's Program were

seldom, but he enjoyed seeing that he was still on the class list each time it was displayed.

_I'm so sorry I treated you like crap.. I tried to make up for it but it wasn't enough was it? Those girls from the college didn't help any, did they? I_

_just want to tell you I'm sorry and I want to hear you laugh again. I miss you, Ani. I miss you and I... Love you too._

The mother of both brothers, Takashi was on the laptop constantly. She was checking for updates on her son's condition. Her husband told her

to keep turning it off; to go to sleep. She could care less about what he had to say. Their son's life was in jeopardy and there was nothing they could

do.  
_ I hope you come home... I hope I can see you... You were the most wonderful accident that ever happened and I'm glad you don't know that. Just... _

_Come home. I love you, Kamin loves you, Ren loves you, and maybe even your father._

And the father of the two boys, a mostly apathetic man who usually was callous even towards himself, thought barely anything of it. Unlike Mark

Greystone, he did not resist or panic. He just nodded his head to the soldiers and gave them solace.

_ I think I'll be okay, won't I?_

He sometimes had secondary thoughts. Thoughts that maybe he would miss his younger son. That he would cry to hear the official news of his

death. That he would comfort his wife and family like a normal man, instead of only speaking to Kamin often and the rest seldom.

He then snapped to reality. His grim, second life and his even grimmer first one with his wife, children, and mother-and-law.

Sometimes, he would say he was on business trips. At that point, he'd much rather be on one of those "trips". He was having an affair with a

woman who he actually cared for; unlike Takashi, who for some reason, would not divorce him.

He could not decipher whether the money was too good or if her reputation was at stake; still, they shared a hatred for each other that was

known by all in the general suburban area.

Pretending to read the newspaper, which he already held that morning, he tried to think things through.

_ Maybe Kinji's death will give me new life. Maybe, with him gone, Takashi will let me go and do as I please. I can feel real feelings again... I can do_

_anything!_

Then, his heart sank. He then thought the same as Kamin had. Maybe he could have loved his younger son as he had his eldest. And not have

tried to man him up and take him from the sketching pad. Maybe he should have encouraged his son to take on the responsibly of cooking dinner or

feeding the family. Maybe he should have told him to do what he wanted; sports or not.

Maybe he should have told his son it was okay to fall in love with a foreign girl, because he knew for a fact that Kinji had.

He took into account that he had responsibility for that boy for eighteen years, and he barely ever actually had to think of it.

He went stiff, still supposedly reading about rumors of America declaring war on their country.

Finally, the grandmother overlooked from the kitchen. She knew everything they were thinking about. All of the corruption, sin, and lies. There

was nothing she could do about any of them. She apprehended all of this information; the family had no clue. She simply watched their mannerisms

and figured it out.  
_ Kinji fell in love with an American, Kamin dropped out of college because of his grades, not because he wanted to transfer; Takashi wants to _

_divorce, so does Gou, but he has no choice because of Kamin... And Kinji too._

_ She checked on the steaming rice and the broiling fish. An egg omelet was cooking as well, with ketchup, as Kamin always liked them._

_ And what about me? Do they wonder how I feel? Do they think I'm decrepit? I'm elderly, but I can take care of myself. And the government doesn't _

_know it, do they? They made me come here. It was either here or the home..._

A timer beeped. The egg was completely cooked. She quickly put it on a plate. Already, he was sitting on the dining room floor, on his designated

mat.

If anyone was decrepit, it was Kamin, at least at that moment.

He hasn't shaved since before the game began and was growing a prickly beard. His eyes had bags under them, a normal trait of his father, but

not ever with him. A normal laugh was replaced by a sigh and a frown to match.

"I just finished your breakfast." Ren placed the plate in front of Kamin.

He's so young and he has everything to lose... There's nothing we can do, is there?

"Thank you, Sobo. Sit with me."

"I have to make your father's soup. I apologize." Ren made her way back towards the kitchen.

"Tell my adulterer father to make his own damn soup. You don't have to do all the work all the time and neither did Kinji and I. That idea's a

bunch of bullshit if you ask me."

Ren chuckled. Kamin was finally beginning to see things in the right light.

"I'll tell him to make his own soup. He needs to learn not to be so callous."

The rice was warm and ready by the time Ren got back to the kitchen. She carefully poured it into individual bowls. Then, she checked the soup.

It was not at all close to being done. The tofu was still slightly dry.

Gou adjusted his newspaper to get a better view of the American President's European tour.

"Sobo, is my soup done?"  
"No, not for a few more minutes. Gou-san, why don't you finish your own soup?"

The look on his face shocked both of the women witnessing the moment. No one ever dared to ask Gou to do anything, even Ren. Never in the

history of the family did this ever happen.  
"Kamin needs to speak to me and I don't multitask. Just this once. I'll leave the spoon for you right there. My recipe is on the wall above the

burner."

"Alright. Only once." Gou's own consternation caused him to do as he was told. Otherwise, if that had happened before, he would have rebelled.

With Kamin's plan being actually successful, Ren finally got to talk to him.

"What do you need, Kamin-san?" She carried bowls of rice for both of them into the room.  
"A talk. About...This whole mess."

"Of course. The time has come, hasn't it?"

"Well.. I've been waiting for a few days to say anything. And I'm not sure if I'll be hunted down. We need to whisper."

"Kamin-san,this isn't something to whisper about. You're worried about your brother, aren't you?"

"Yes... And I didn't realize how terrible I was until those soldiers came to the door and told us. And I regret being such a mean brother. And I

realized that maybe dad was like I was."

"You're right. You were never nearly as awful as he was. Your father's very callous. He cares little about other people as long as it benefits

himself. If he had a choice, he would have left you when your brother was born. It's the honest truth. Nineteen years would have went much quicker

without him around..."

"Nineteen?"

"Kamin-san, he'll be in two months. He's going to college and..." She stared wistfully up at the ceiling.

"No, Sobo. He's going to be dead in a few days. He's not going to college or anything. You'll have to start referring to him in past tense. It only

makes sense... He's got barely any time left."  
"Not until I have real proof. I know he isn't going to die."

"How do you know that?" Kamin started eating his omelet.

"First of all, I pick up the chopsticks first. Just this once. Second, I can sense it. You know how I do?"

"Not really. And I kind of forgot. The oldest member picks up the chopsticks first. It was breach of courtesy and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Mago. History repeats itself. The wars, the peace, the trials. What's happened in this country is almost similar to what happened a

hundred years ago. That's why we're living the way we do. That's why we think like we do. No matter how much we despise it, genocide rises from

the ashes. I thought it would skip another generation... It was too unlikely for that to happen. It really was."

"What? What's happening?"

"Its been two days, it's quite obvious to me."

"What are you telling me?"

"I was in the game too, Mago. The very first Program... I was the winner."

As a result of his grandmother's words, Kamin Utsumi broke down into tears.

_ One family member just wasn't enough for The Dictator, was it?_

_9 Students Remaining _


	31. Chapter 30

_ Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._  
_Time: 09:00_  
_Date: May 26 2013_

_ Kinji checked Hudson's basic vitals recurrently. She still seemed to be doing well, he decided. Then, he looked out at the sea._

The large ship, the watching ship, had its red lights blinking in the cloudy, overcast sky. The clouds would give a peek of blue every so often, and

sometimes, the sun would give the students a glimpse before hiding in the cover of the clouds anon.

Kinji nibbled on a piece of bread, throwing the green bits into the water.

A normal term of silence was disjoined when a giant splash sent water into the cave.

The spray of water was not caused by a high tide. Nor by tall wave. Per contra, it was a person.

A dead person; a dead classmate, Daiki Ito (Male Student #7).

He was the famed class valedictorian, even toppling over the thick-skinned Ryo Honda, who was barely the salutatorian. They were to have

speeches written for the graduation ceremony, but in the end, neither of them had to.

They had to fight for their places. The hard working, strong willed, assiduous Daiki Ito was shoved down by the taciturn, detached, mostly

negligent Ryo Honda.

Daiki was your platitudinal Japanese student, he wore the thick-rimmed glasses and cut his hair short. He was constantly studying for both

Private School 17 and night school. He was up relatively all day six days a week, only excluding Sundays. He used his Sundays with typical hobbies

like watching television and reading a book. He was never involved in any sport or club; he wanted to graduate and nothing more.

His goal definitely was not land in front of the cave. No, not after sneakily navigating through the zones and land unscathed. Sadly, that was his

fate.

Also, he had no desire to fight with Ryo Honda. He tried to run away, and make a turn to the side. He was the kind to know Ryo would forget

about him if he pretended to kill himself.

For once, his intelligence got the better of him.

Undeterred by that information, Kinji assumed that he just committed suicide. There was no other way to fall down there, he thought.

Hudson was awoken by the fall; she was drinking the water again. She knew that what happened did, she had no need to ask.

Due to the occurrence, the seawater turned a light shade of pink.

Chills ran down Kinji's spine. "You know what happened?"

"Yeah.. I do."

"I'm trying to keep you from not doing that.."

"No, I'm not. I'd never." Hudson put down her water. There was only a small amount for both of them. Not enough to last another two days.

"I'm sorry about this.. I don't know what to do." She gave him the bottle. "Take the last of it."

Seeing the sea in front of him, Kinji came up with a conclusion. "No.. I'll be able to get more. We're right in front of the ocean. In one of your

duffels is a pot from the lighthouse. We can try and make a fire. If we boil that water, It'll be safe. Right?"

"I think so. We should try it... Because I wasted all of our real resources."

"You're sick. You need it. I can't blame you." He drank only a drop of the water. "I'll get the pot. I know we got matches in our duffels.

Hudson asked him a question. "And wood?"

"Branches. I was going to carve with them, but now... I'm not."

He stacked his branches as he had learned during a camping field trip from years past. (A Program Survival Trip, actually. Unbeknownst to his

fourth grade elementary class. At that point, along with having The Dictator's Speech for required reading, they also were becoming eligible for the

game and they had to learn how to live out in the open, wild environment. They not only learned how to live in the forest, but also how to kill in the

forest.)

Kinji lit the match and tossed it over the branches. Luckily, they were dry and caught the flame.

Hudson gathered some seawater and was watching the pot. Her eyes stared down at the orange, red, and yellow.

The chaos and unrest was taking a toll on them both. When it came to Hudson, being the American she is, she could barely succumb to the loss

of freedom alone. The Program was almost a final blow; a last goodbye to top all others. Kinji, however, had figured out what it was like to have

"freedom". He learned how to use loopholes and go around the law. For music and other things that weren't even close to felonies in The Empire.

Losing his loopholes, he felt startled. As much as he had when he found them in the first place.

The water was boiling, but it had remained pungent. With each sample scoop from the water bottle lid, it hadn't gotten much better than before.

"At least we're warm. Right?" Kinji sighed.

"No. Our chance of survival is almost zilch. And it's my fault."

The lovers observed the boiling saline water again.

"Put a lid on it. Cover it." Kinji gave Hudson a hopeful look.

"With what?"

"I don't know.. Just cover it."

Hudson found a leaf which was floating in the sea. She covered the pot with the leaf folded over.

They waited longer than the times before and tested the water.

Sadly, nothing had happened. They were purely out of water supply. Out of luck, the teens dumped the seawater back into the ocean. They

rubbed their hands in front of the fire, both feeling unaccomplished.

As if on cue, Daiki Ito's duffel floated up to their cave shore. It was sopping wet when it slid up to the rocks.

"No way!" Kinji dragged the the bag into their vicinity. "Maybe he had some water!"

Hudson smirked. "Maybe."

Kinji rapidly zipped open the bag and found one of the government issued bottles completely full and unopened. Four other metal canteens,

from the residential areas, were also full of water.  
Kinji looked at Hudson in awe. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

Hudson laughed and took a canteen. "Yeah, it is."

She opened the lid and took a sip.

"Let's propose a toast." She held her canteen in the air.

Kinji rose his arm and canteen, not knowing what he was doing.

"To our survival!" Hudson tapped her canteen against her boyfriend's. He did the same as a response. Never, ever, had he been involved in a

toast. The concept itself was new to him.

"To us!" The thaumaturgy was something of course, they never expected. They had never expected to die either, and the thought of dehydration

brought them up above their breaking point. To see that duffel filled coincidentally filled with canteens was one of the most exciting moments of both

of their lives.

_ I said earlier that with life, comes death. Not only that, but death brings life as well._

_8 Students Remaining_


	32. Chapter 31

_ Location: Jacksonville, Arkansas. The Empire of America_  
_ Time: 20:00 (Central Time)_  
_Date: May 25 2013 (Across The Dateline)_

_ For both groups, the day had brought not much success to either Shuya or Mark and his family._

In the end, at eight, there were eleven students left. Then, dinner was just being served.

At Hudson's spot, where the chair was left empty, the laptop sat instead. The charger dangled from the side and into the outlet.

The noodles were unsatisfying. Slightly overcooked and served with a failed chicken sauce on the side. Loneliness echoed throughout the

room, sadness was also a staple.  
A ring of the doorbell interrupted the silence. Mark went to fetch it and Chihiro ran to hide.

A journalist was at the door, with a notepad and pencil in hand. Along with a leather satchel. He tipped his hat down at Mark. The middle aged

man was not planning to have a interview on the controversial topic of another country's government. In spite of his own feelings, the news was

needed; the family, found.

_ How did this happen? Why? It's like The Republic wants us to bomb Hiroshima again!_

"Do you mind if I interview you, sir?"

"For what? It's quite late to come and ask me questions."

"I apologize. However, I need a few questions."

"Why?"

"Your daughter, sir. It's about what happened to your daughter."

"Alright. Be quick." Mark was not in the mood for conversation. Dinner was silent because not one person wanted to utter a word.

And now, this man comes at the door from the national news asking for a interview? Nonsense!

Mark had him sit on the couch while he brought his wife to sit with him. Afterwards, the reporter organized his papers, as given to him by the

news corporation.

"First things first, my name is Michael. Michael Bronson. And to finish this interview in time, I won't be playing games. I had to fly here on call, so I

don't have much for you."

"Alright. I'm not either. Just ask us the questions and go home." Mark was waiting patiently for Michael to speak.

"Good. The first question is... Did you think about the risk of bringing your daughter with you overseas?"

Alina answered the question. "Of course we did! From coming from here to there, all of us had plenty to risk. I never thought we'd be harmed if

we just did as we were told. We gave everything they asked us to... To no avail."

"I see..." Michael Bronson was writing chicken scratch on his paper tablet.

"Thank you. Next, did you all adjust well in your new environment? We're there any indications of any prejudice towards you?"'

Mark was not really amused with the journalist. His wife gave Michael word again.

"I think that we did. Our daughter was doing well in school, and I stayed at home and sometimes walked to the park or The Art Tower. I'd meet

this woman there sometimes, she worked there and her son was in my daughter's class.. Sometimes we'd go to lunch or have small talk. She was

one of the kindest people there. Most of the citizens acted prejudiced because I was from America. I think Mark hated his job and his draft time, but

he made enough money to keep us living for a while."

"Do you know the name of the woman you spoke to?"

Then, a lightbulb went off in Alina's brain. Not much thought had gone into that connection until that moment.

"Yes, sir. She was a events coordinator for the tower. Her name was Utsumi. Takashi."

She was that boy's mother... Twelve... She might have mentioned him a few times.. Had she not?

"Wonderful. Did they imply anything involving the game?"

"I didn't think much of it at the time.. We filled out a waiver. Like a free pass, because it was likely that at her age she could have been in The

Program. Due to her not being from the country, they had no reason to make her participate. When we we got on the plane home, they took her back

and ripped the paper right in front of us.. That was that. They took her away and we haven't seen her since."

It took much longer for Bronson to stop writing. "Okay... What about the language? The loss of freedom?"

Mark was losing more and more interest in the questions.

Can you just go back to New York, Michael Bronson? I'll see you on television at six. I don't really care about this. Go home.

"Well... I wasn't very fluent. I would mess up sometimes. And I was pretty lucky that they've still been teaching English to their students. They all

understood if I wanted to switch, but they weren't very happy about it. Our daughter knows almost all of it though. We knew we'd have to go there

eventually and had her take classes in Little Rock. And eventually, at her high school. She liked it and she understood it. She barely spoke English

when we there. It was only to us, if anyone. The loss of freedom took a toll on us. They took our phones and our computers away. We got them back

at the airport. But it just didn't... Feel right. We had all of these freedoms and they just slipped them from under our feet. The more obvious fact was

that they almost bounded us in chains. Like we belonged there."

"For a while, you might have." Bronson tapped his pencil on his tablet. "Thank you very much for speaking to me, both of you. I do have one last

question to ask."

"What's that?" Mark sighed.

"Do you think your daughter will live?"

The parents both staggered. It could very well be that she could be able to kill every single one of her fellow students. They knew better than to

think that. She would stick with Ustumi until the end. There was no way for her to detach. She could never, in a million years, agree to that.

"No, sir. We're hoping and praying... But it's just become real. There is no hope. She's dying and we all know it. And it's terrible I never got to say

goodbye."  
"I'm sorry to hear that.."

"Sure. Sure you were. Get out of my house. Now!"

Earlier, Mark Greystone was neutral when it came to the journalist. Now, he had decided that the man was only bringing them down. The words

his wife had said would be read aloud across all of America. All of the world. Then, of course, The Republic of Greater East Asia would hear them.

When that was to occur. They would all be dead as well.

_ The man ran and slammed the door behind him, causing their lucky golden four leaf clover, the one that for the longest time hung proudly above their_

_front door, to clank on the laminate._

_ At first, it landed on its side. Then, it spun; despite the strange shape of it, for a solid five seconds before falling on it's backside._

"Dammit!" Mark picked up the clover. "For ten years, that thing hasn't budged!"

Alina frowned and nodded her head. "I know, dear. You've counted."

"And... Now.. I'm holding it..."

"It's alright. Just put it back up. I'll get you your step stool. Compared to what else has happened today, I wouldn't be worried about that."

Mark walked past her and took out the stool himself.

"This thing's pointless anyway. When we needed it most, it was out of reach. When we could have done so much with it, it was across the

ocean. We got to keep it instead of our daughter... And now, she's dying out there. In the cave by the shore. And there's nothing you, Nanahara, that

boy, or I can do about it. Her life's over, Alina."

Teary-eyed and wrapped in her cardigan, Alina looked as the clover sat slightly more crooked in it's new spot.

"I refuse to believe that's she's going to die.. I feel that she's going to make it. And persevere."

"And perseverance isn't survival. It's just dealing, isn't it?"

"No, it's triumph." Alina shrugged her shoulders, remembering her own past. It was not even close to the brutality of Hudson's present. But she

had her own share suffering.

Mark held his wife close, letting her cry in his arms. Life for them had gotten to the brink; just like their daughter's.

Meanwhile, he held one last thought about persistence.

_ "It it might as well be luck with four leaves."_

_8 Students Remaining _


	33. Chapter 32

p style="line-height: 200%;"emLocation: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia./em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"emTime: 12:00 /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"emDate: May 26 2013 /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em "Hello and good afternoon Class 5-D! As of now, nine students are still playing the game!"/em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /emRyo Honda had not killed a single student since nine that morning. His hands were becoming clammy and his body slumped from lack of movement. He never wanted to sleep, not with so much happening around him./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" He never really thought about what he was doing. He never realized he was hurting others. He never thought of the catastrophe that was going on around him./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" emAnd... What the hell happened to Hudson and Kinji? Where did they go? And how am I going to win if they're missing?/em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /emHe stared at the still cloudy sky as Takami was reading off of his announcements./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" em"Due to a few of you not following the rules, I'm going to have to make this last day a bit more challenging.. Six zones will be forbidden, starting within the next hour.. So, let's begin, shall we?" /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /em"No, Takami. Shut up. I don't want to hear it."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" Takami heard his statement but did not respond./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" em"First and foremost, we have E-8 at thirteen. Then, G-9 at fourteen; I-1 at fifteen, I-7 at sixteen, F-3 at seventeen, and finally, E-5 at eighteen. And before I forget, I need to list all that have perished within the past six hours. Pardon me! For the girls we have: Shinji Hokkaido, Female Student #2 and Rin Maruyama, Female Student #7. And for the boys: Daiki Ito, Male Student #7 and Juro Yukimira, Male/ememspan lang="FR" Student #14/span. I can see you've slowed down. It's fine. You're okay. However, maybe, to end this once and for all... Consider speeding up a little. Only one person's been doing all the work... Sorry thirteen, it's a shame, isn't it? Takami, out!" /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /emHis chart wasn't filled out. After the first day, he stopped. There was no need to keep track anymore. When it came to three, that was all that mattered. It was his goal to make it to three... emAt least. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /emThere was no way he thought he would stir again. He wanted to just any there in the grass and stared at the sky./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" Thoughts in four different alphabets swirled through his mind. About the people left and the people who he killed. About the people he loved and the people he did not./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" emThere's none of us left, right? Utsumi, Greystone, and... Who else? Well, maybe, they can do the rest of the damage. Being a profile killer... Is../em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /emA loud shout interrupted his daydreams./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Dammit!" A voice called, upon tripping over a branch. "My shoes untied again! That's why!"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" emInstead of lunging, Ryo ignored the female voice. That voice was the basketball player, Yuuka Kumamoto (Female #6). /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em And boy, was that lucky for her. Wasn't it? /em/p  
p style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"em8/em emStudents Remaining/ememspan style="font-family: 'Bodoni Ornaments','serif';" br /span/em/p 


	34. Chapter 33

_ Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._

_Time: 12:30 _

_Date: May 26 2013 _

_ Only one girl was equally tall as the American exchange student. I know I never told you this before, however, that is exactly the case. _

Female Student #10, Kotone Suzuki, walked across the grass tiredly and aimlessly. Like Ito, she was very studious and spent most of her time in front of her bureau. Contrary to the friendless Ito, she was quite close to Aimi Tabachi (Female Student #11). Their seating arrangement and alphabetical order helped them grow only closer.

She was unsure of where her friend went after she ran away. Having a fright given by Takami helped her none when it came to grouping with her closest counterpart. Hearing the news of her death only made it worse, despite not knowing the evil circumstances that were to happen if her friend was to live.

The coldness of Aimi highlighted Kotone's emotions, and vice versa. They learned through each other to take things more seriously and to let things go simultaneously.

Howbeit, they separated and let their hidden truths show. In their last days, it seemed essential.

_Only one was able to win, and it was either of them. _

In the brush, Kotone sat down, the flattened spot of grass was the perfect hiding spot for her.

"Now... Only a few more hours. Hang in there. Hang in there."

Kotone grasped her necklace. Underneath the metal collar were a few crystals, only two of which I am aware of by name, were inside a cage and held by a chain.

They were illegal, after all, but Kotone still enjoyed the relics and stones and gypsy culture. The necklace was the only thing she could reflect openly.

_"Sara, you're the poet in my heart.. Never change, and don't you ever stop. Now it's gone... No it doesn't matter anymore.. When you build your house, I'll come by..." _

The two known stones, rose quartz and purple amethyst, were shining in the afternoon light. A deep sigh and a whistling wind surrounded them, making their superstitious powers weaker.

"She told me they'd bring me good fortune and luck. But where am I? Here. If she's right, in a few more hours, I'll be home."

A woman who gave people the rocks (not legally) lived in the alley by her apartment complex. She gave Kotone the rocks for free, to keep her record free of crime and work camp eligibility.

For her, that was pointless. They still knew she bought the necklace and wanted to charge her.

"Maybe that's why I'm here.. Right?"

She lost her water supply while dodging a bullet within the first hours of the game. She ate all of her food and took notice of the waterless well. Truly, she ran out of luck. The past day brought terror and fear to her.

Luck wasn't a thing anymore. It didn't come on four leaves.

Her lips were chapped and she was exhausted. Falling backwards, she laid on the ground. Lighthearted and breathing heavily, she got view of the green, lively leaves.

Those leaves came singular. Not in fours.

_Where am I? What's and I doing? I'm falling asleep... _

She felt the skin on her fingertips. It was shriveled like when she would take a bath in the evenings after class. After she touched it, it sagged in it's place. That, was a different story.

_Little did she know, she was suffering from severe dehydration. _

There was no way she could stay awake anymore.

_I'm going to sleep... Wake up me up for school morning. I have to study. _

_ Kotone Suzuki fell into a deep, deep sleep. _

_ She never awoke. _

_ 7_ _Students Remaining _


	35. Chapter 34

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._

_Time: 13:00 _

_Date: May 26 2013 _

_ "Moon river, wider than a mile, I'm crossing you in style, someday. Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're goin', i'm goin' your way.."_

She was never much of a singer. Still, the water coming up the tide made her think of the words.

"_Two drifters..." _

Hudson stopped. From that point, she knew they would _never _drift. They would never see the world. There was nothing left to see.

Kinji looked at the rock wall. There was no need to watch anymore. Not when no one could come their way.

"Keep singing... I've never heard you sing before."

"No, there's no point."

"I don't believe that.. Keep going."

"You've never heard the song before."

He put a joking hand over his face. "That's the whole point. You have a good voice. Please."

Hudson smiled at him and sighed. "For you, I'll do it."

She cleared her throat to start over. "From the beginning?"

"Where you left off... I want to hear the rest."

Kinji sat up and held her with his arm. He leaned on her shoulder.

_"Two drifters, off to see the world. There such a lot of world to see... We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend. My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me.." _

She decided to only sing it once. The verses both repeated, however, once was enough.

There were only seven students left. She thought maybe they should take the game more seriously.

She was beginning to sob. The words she sung sounded barely like her at all.

Kinji kept her close and uttered not a single word. It was about Tohru. About all of them, actually. The days were lonely and cold, no matter what the temperature. The deaths became less scarring over time, they didn't even seem real. But thinking, hearing, and seeing them made the lightbulb blink.

Ito died because Ryo shoved him; they didn't know that. Hudson felt guilty because she drank out of one of the dead boy's canteens. She felt terrible because she took Tohru's provisions after she died. She felt awful because she _let_ her friend die. She felt bad for killing Ryuu Yamada, even when she had done such a horrible thing to her best friend.

"I'm sorry..." She sputtered, during her shivers and her shakes. "I didn't try enough to save her..."

"There wasn't a way to try..." The bitter reality was that Kinji was right. Not ever could there have been a way to avoid the situation. She would have died later in the game if she hadn't then. He knew that, as much as he did not want to believe it.

No response was given. Just tears.

Kinji wiped Hudson's tears from her face. "Just focus on what's happening now. Yesterday's over now.. Look at me."

Her eyes were red as she stared at him. She tried to keep herself from smiling. She really did, yet, she cracked.

"I know I'm sounding stupid... But you should think of the future. Our future... When we're safe in America. With twenty kids."

Hudson chuckled. "Yeah.. Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Maybe we won't have twenty. Still..."

"Still?" She nudged his shoulder like she had on the bus two days before. To them, it seemed like eons.

"Still."

She looked him in the eye. "I might be a bit delusional. You're right."

They gave each other fleeting looks.

"I know we can get out. I've got a tough American girl by my side... The Americans always know what they're doing with weapons and war... Your country's at war all the time. Isn't it?"

"I don't want to worry about that." She smiled at him. "Let me think about you."

"Oh!" Kinji peeked at her face again. "What was I going to say?"

"I don't know.. But I was going to tell you thank you. And I love you."

A surge of happiness ran through her veins. It took a lot for the past while to bring her to that state. And in a place like that, only Kinji Utsumi could do that.

Hudson kissed his lips out of nowhere. It was a result of the change of heart.

He too needed that for a change; he needed a smile.

_I love you too.. I love you too. And I'm meek, but I know that we can get out of here. With one arm, two guns, four magazines, and one big heart. I know that together, we can do this.._

_ We are one. _

_ 6_ _Students Remaining _


	36. Chapter 35

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia. _

_Time: 13:15_

_Date: May 26 2013 _

_ Saburo Hamasaki (Male Student #3) was in the farmhouse, as Nana Mochizuki had been shortly before her suicide. He sat in the same spot by coincidence, and also thinking of the same outlook._

"I'm okay... There's nine of us. I'm okay... I don't have much longer to go..."

he stared at the crinkled student list in his hands. Each dead student was meticulously crossed off with perfectly straight line. Takami's name was written at the bottom in cirucular, thin handwriting.

Forbidden zones were crossed in ornate x-shapes on the map, which was also crinkled in his pocket.

His watch read that it was thirteen sixteen. It was still early in the day. The game was going well. He knew he had a good chance of dodging all of the action.

Looking at the list of students alive, he figured their notions about the game and why they needed up as far reaching as they sustained.

_Greystone and Utsumi are together... They must be in hiding. I haven't seen either of them since they were flirting in the bus. Go figure. _

_ Ibaraki is somewhere... She's probably cowering too. Or maybe actually trying to survive. By killing. But she's too quiet for that. _

_ Honda has been rushing around. So I think he's the major killer.. There's always one of those. _

_Kumamoto is probably shooting baskets somewhere. Ha!_

_ Saito is who knows where... I haven't seen him since I left. I don't know what the hell he's doing either. _

Like many of the instances of this same event happening, the bushes rustled from outside and startled Saburo. His thick frame and tall limbs curled in a ball, causing him to loudly drop the crumbled paper on the ground.

_ "Hello?" _

Saburo said nothing. He thought he was being stealthy. No one would find him if he kept quiet, he inferred.

A bullet whizzed above his head.

The wood creaked as Saburo hid. Someone was walking in the room.

"I see you. Hamasaki. You're there. Come out!"

Hamasaki didn't move, so the mystery man moved instead.

The predictions he made were correct, well, at least one of them.

_You have known before Hamasaki, reader. Despite that, I must explain again. Ryo Honda is the killer. He is mostly unaware of his crimes. If video games were legal in The Republic of Greater East Asia, you could say he was playing one. Couldn't you? _

Mercy was not given to the bulky, yet lithe boy named Saburo Hamasaki.

The studious kendo player, one of the lesser jocks, was killed with a small metal bullet. The definite kind that he had dodged maybe seconds earlier.

Ryo picked up the crinkled papers, but after seeing that had already obtained that exact information, he dropped them back in the oak floor of the farmhouse.

"Just a few more hours... And maybe I don't have to do all the work this time..."

_I know and then I don't anymore. There's no way that this is real... Me killing these kids? I can't see it... I can't see a thing... I should have worked it out with them. And maybe it wouldn't be like this. I wouldn't be mad.. _

Ryo Honda made up his mind.

_But I am. I'm crazy and I'm enraged. I'm killing because I couldn't cope with something so stupid... And I might actually... Be okay with it._

_ I just killed someone and I'm okay._

_ I am perfectly fine. _

_ 5 Students Remaining _


	37. Chapter 36

p style="line-height: 200%;"Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"emTime: 13:46/em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"emDate: May 26 2013 /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em Takami stared intensely at the screens. The flashing lights made his eyes ache. Waiting made his fingers tremble. He was impatient, wanting the game to end. To go home and just sleep in his own bed. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em /em"Seven are left, including those three." He called to the soldiers, who were betting on the unfortunate students surrounding them./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" Yamada lounged in the recliner, eating another bag of seaweed chips./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" The elderly Kitano fell asleep on the couch a few hours prior, but was shoved by his dominant colleague, Tahara, on the floor. Tahara took over the couch; the deeply sleeping Kitano made no sound./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Yamada, Kitano's bet's still good. Maybe he's gonna win this time." Tahara crossed his legs and looked up at the pattern on the ceiling./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Nah. He never does. He didn't technically bet."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "I'm gonna make him put money in the pot anyway, it's his job." /p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Then does that mean it's not yours. You just won't admit you're going to to lose."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Whatever you say, Tahara. You're the Colonel. I'm just the private. Whatever.."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" Yamada continued to eat his chips./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Hey, gimme one!"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Nah. You don't deserve one for shoving Kitano on the ground. I'm surprised that didn't wake him up. Maybe you killed him."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Nonsense!"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Check his pulse and I'll give you the whole bag. Just leave me alone."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Fine."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" It turned out, Kitano was fine. Tahara's touch awoke him and he reclaimed his spot on the couch before falling asleep once more./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Give me the bag." Tahara demanded./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" Yamada tossed the bag across the room. "Once you respect your elders, we can talk about bets. Okay?"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" em"/emYou were okay yesterday. And now, this?"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" Yamada stayed quiet./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "We've got some close icons on the radar.. Not the normal ones! Look!"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" Yamada lifted himself out of his seat, but Tahara raced past him./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Never mind, boys. It was nothing. Sit back down. We have to make this go by a little faster..."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "And then what? Those two in the cave are gonna sit there forever! How about we move them out?" Tahara butted in. /p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "I'm not in control. Let them figure it out. All I have to do is watch. Sit back down, Tahara."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "We have to let them go! Forbid the cave zone. emNow!/em"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "I'm not in control."/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Press the button or I'll press it for you!"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" "Tahara, sit down!"/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" Tahara would not budge from his stance./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" He ran towards the button and pressed it./p  
p style="line-height: 200%;" emTwo different male and female students died instead of his targets. They were Ayuki Saito (Male Student #10 ) and Ai Ibaraki (Female Student #3) /em emThe system chose them for two reasons and two reasons only. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em First, they survived longer than both of their predicted placements, and of course, normally, the government wouldn't stand for it. Second, they were in the same zone. Takami also tried to keep Utsumi and Greystone to up at least the third spot. Perhaps, he wanted them to survive. It's feasible that it was also for his personal gain to keep Hudson alive longer. In doing so, her parents would have to suffer overseas to see how far she would have made it before dropping dead. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 200%;"em De facto, Reader, I have no idea. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"em4/em emStudents Remaining/ememspan style="font-family: 'Bodoni Ornaments','serif';" br /span/em/p 


	38. Chapter 37

_Location: Little Rock, Arkansas. The Empire of America. _

_Time: 23:45 (Central Time)_

_Date: May 25 2013 (Across the Date Line) _

_ Loud noises woke up both the Greystone and Nanahara households simultaneously. _

The computer beckoned them to that their student, Hudson, had made it to the final four.

For her parents, it was pure excitement. Despite that, they felt barely a pinch of hope.

For Shuya, he was _sure_ that she would win. And he felt reverie; he knew that his deduction was correct.

The first thing he did was jump out of bed and pick up the telephone.

It took three rings for Alina to answer.

"Did you hear the news?" He shouted, causing his wife and daughter both to stir.

"Oh.. Yes. I think that you're going to have to start.. Whatever you're doing."

"I was planning on it. I'm going! I'm going!"

"Okay.. Do that! We'll be driving over as soon as we can.. See you in a few!"

She hung up abruptly, leaving amplified fizzing on her line.

He slammed the portable phone in it's cradle and rushed to retrieve his laptop.

Noriko was already in the living room with the computer; their daughter was right beside her.

"We really need to watch the computer now, don't we?" Noriko asked him, when he sat dwin next to her.

"Yeah. We do." Shuya began typing, finding each and every one of of the websites.

They all served different purposes. Updates, information, and rules and regulations. Notwithstanding, he had to find access to the larger system through that.

"Daddy, can I go to bed?" His daughter was tired, obviously. Her head rested on her mother's side, and she was yawning as she spoke.

At first, he didn't notice her. "Oh! Yes!"

Without hesitation, he left the computer open and lifted his daughter from the couch. "I'm sorry I woke you up... It's pretty late."

"I forgive you. It's okay." Approaching her bedroom, he let her walk to the door.

"I'm not sure I'll be here in the morning. Have a good night, try and get some rest. I love you."

Chiaki, his young, five year old daughter responded by giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too. Good night!" She ran inside her room and shut the door behind her, leaving her father alone.

He walked down the stairs, thinking of the parents whose children who died. He was thinking of the woman who ran the Charity House, the orphanage he lived in up until he was fifteen.

_You all know what happened afterwards, correct? _

Well, what I was trying to tell you was that he felt more than deep sympathy for the parents who lost their children to the game, whether they were dead or not.

Ryoko Anno, the superintendent of the Charity House, was also a victim of assault as a punishment for defying the entry of two of her orphaned children into the game.

One of them was Shuya himself.

He had no clue what was happening to the orphanage. He could find no files or documents relating to it. His worst fears were confirmed to him and him only; when he thought about that country, he was geared towards the worst like an android.

This at first caused sadness, but then, it turned into a silent fury. One that would pressure you to pursue; an anger that was fueled with a quiet flame.

Sitting at the computer once more, he began typing once again. He was going ninety miles per hour, pressing keys of different varieties to try and and get into the system.

While doing so, another noise sounded.

_Hudson was in the final three. _

_ 3 Students Remaining_


	39. Chapter 38

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._

_Time: 14:00_

_Date: May 26 2013 _

_Yuuka Kumamoto (Female Student #6), was pacing around the island. She went a mile and back and again. And again, and again, and again. _

She kept to herself. All of her friends were already gone. An exclusive group remained instead. Well, prior to the game, she didn't think it was very exclusive. So, she decided to ponder around the island and wait for the deadly spree to pass.

There were two of them. There was one of her. It was more likely for them to die, she concluded.

The rustling of the leave and the fall of the grass was heard each time she paced by a certain tree.

Up on a gnarled limb, the one and only killer sat. Just like in the beginning. He was swinging his legs in the air. Watching Kumamoto until she was to stop and look at him.

_There's no way I can survive... Unless.._

Yuuka glanced up at the tree, finding Ryo by fortuity.

Her glimpse caused his metal knife to fall onto the tree roots, making a loud clank that was heard by the entire western half of the island.

Ryo leaped off the branch and picked up the knife.

"Hello, Kumamoto." He gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello?" She was reluctant. She knew Ryo Honda was the killer. He was the _foil_ of someone she would want to be friends with.

"How's the game been for you?" He whittles a branch with his knife. "Exciting?"

"No.."

"No? You were never in any groups? Had no friends? Not even Hokkaido?"

Yuuka clutched a small gun she found earlier the day before. It was behind her back.

"No. Hokkaido and I were lost. She died before I could reach her... I feel terrible.."

"She broke her neck. I had to kill her, out of mercy." He knew he wanted to kill Hokkaido anyway; injured or not. He never said that to Yuuka.

"Oh..."

The goal was to gain her trust. Then, to kill her.

"So, she couldn't have lived. Even if she wanted to. It was terrible. She was so miserable. She couldn't speak to me. She was barely breathing. I knew she wanted me to do it anyway..."

"That's terrible..."

"Of course it is. It's terrible. It's terrible to be... Pitted against my best friend. But to survive, it's essential to..."

"Murder Utsumi?"

"Yes, yes."

"Where is he anyway? Here?"

"No. He's with Greystone. You haven't heard her name yet, have you?"

"I slept through one announcement. I didn't know if she died or not. She's okay?"

"Injured. But okay."

Yuuka saw the grin on his face. The equal of a savage appeared before her. It was one who only came out at certain times. He had concealed himself, his illness, so well before he had went into the game. Now, it had become clear to every student who crossed his path. It did not matter anymore; nothing ever did.

Yuuka stood still. She saw his face becoming covered in dirt and blood, it was parallel on each side of his face lined like stripes. Next to him, a boar's head on a stick deviated out of thin air in her own mind.

She was not just seeing Ryo Honda, but her own storybook image of the savage tribe leader, Jack Merridew. The character was from a book her brother obtained illegally. And of course, she read it too. Out of plain curiosity. Now, that story had become relevant once more, bringing the star basketball player into a state of pure terror.

If a therapist was to evaluate Ryo Honda at that time, they would say he had an illness known as avoidant personality disorder. Another term for that would be psychopathy. If possible, it would be halfway, seventy-five percent, or a quarter.

"Did you try to kill her?" Her gun was pinged at her fictional image of him. The boar, the war paint, and the tropical surround. In reality, Ryo was alone in a temperate forest, only with his duffel and knife exposed.

"Well.. Yes."

"And.. And..."

_If we only handled this like real adults, we'd all be okay... _

"And I shot her on her side. I think I missed because she's still living. And you... Will be my practice target for next time."

"You don't have a gun! I do! You can't take my gun! You don't have the right!"

"We have the right to do whatever we want in this petty little game.."

Ryo lunged at her with the knife and tried to stab her, of course. However, he missed and grabbed her most powerful weapon. Not the gun, but the pair of thick rimmed glasses she wore to school.

"Can you see now, Kumamoto?"

"No... Of course not!"

"That's right.."

He broke the glasses in half. He threw one lens on the ground and crushed it. The cracking sound caused Yuuka to cringe. He realized right then his plan was working. Whatever it was.

_He broke my glasses! Ralph, he broke my glasses! _

With the other lens, Ryo pointed it swiftly at Yuuka's short skirt. He swiveled to the sky to check for the sun. The light was positively flawless, he concurred.

The rays of sun hit the glass and hit the edge of the skirt, in turn, the fabric went ablaze.

_Stop, drop, and roll! Stop, drop, and roll! _

She was so distracted by trying to salvage her skirt, she didn't notice that Ryo took her other weapon away from her.

_Aim at the head.. As soon as she stops rolling around... _

He steadily held the gun by its handle. He imagined the whole island empty except for him. Well, it was almost already there.

_It'd be nice. Walking around, seeing the others... Remembering... We've all had a good time here.. Have we not? _

Yuuka paused. She lifted herself from the ground, only to topple back over again.

_Like twenty five of her other classmates, she too, perished. Like plenty of them as well, Ryo Honda was the killer. _

_3 Students Remaining_


	40. Chapter 39

_Location: Okishima Island, Seto Inland Sea, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._

_Time: 14:10_

_Date: May 26 2013 _

_Location: Little Rock, Arkansas. The Empire of America. _

_Time: 0:10 (Central Time)_

_Date: May 26 2013 (Across the Date Line)_

_Takami had not planned an announcement. Not until eighteen, as they always had been. _

The booming voice over the speakers was a shock to the three remaining students. Not only was there no planned announcement, but another voice was conducting it as well.

_"Good... Afternoon, Class 5-D! I only have a few minutes.. I need to make this quick. Okay?" _

Ryo was confused. The voice was unfamiliar and unsettling. He sat still, waiting for further instruction.

Hudson listened and immediately recognized the speaker.

_Donald! It's Donald! What in God's name is he doing here? Now? _

Kinji listened to it not out of fear, but out of hope. That voice would get them both out successfully.

_"Right now... Just a second... Not now.." _

Shuya, or Donald, typed in a few more "codes" quickly. He was beginning to sweat, with Hudson's parents watching him as he did so.

_"Now... All forbidden zones are free! All you have to do is run. Hudson, please, run like mad." _

Hudson was right. It was the voice she knew as Donald Truman.

_"Kinji! I know him! It's our chance! We need to go, now!" _

Kinji looked at Hudson reluctantly. "There's no way in -"

"Yes! Come on! You know where the port is! I know they left a boat there! I saw it!"

Kinji made the snap decision to trust Hudson completely and nodded his head. They were running away with only their weapons. Finally, it was likely they could be free.

They held each other's hands and proceeded to run out of the cave, into the water, and back to the forest to get to the eastern side of the island.

_"And the collars are free to remove as well! Please. Get the hell out of there. Whatever you do. Come back home."_

The control room was pure chaos. Takami was busy trying to counter Shuya's breach into the system. The soldiers, other than the sleeping Kitano, were gathering their weapons. They made their own plan to kill all three students.

_We're not losing. We can't just let that man win.. The Dictator will execute us in front of the entire nation! _

The plan was constructed by Tahara. Yamada just gave in. But Takami gave them no instruction.

"Wait until this stops! This man isn't going to keep this up for that long. I know what he's doing! I'm right on his tail!"

Meanwhile, Hudson and Kinji rushed through the forest.

_"Wait! Wait! I'm going with you!"_

It was Ryo; he ran behind them too. He was breathing loudly and tiredly; he dragged his feet. He yelled like he was okay again. He thought it was a way out for good. He acted as if there was no need to kill other students anymore.

There was no response from either lover, they just kept rushing ahead.

To grab their attention, Ryo fired the pistol he used to kill Yuuka Kumamoto.

As this was happening, Sensei Takami gave up on the mystery hacker. Every single thing that he put in front of the man in Arkansas was immediately challenged. Instead, He put on his headphones and listened to his own guilty pleasure; illegal rock music.

_"There's blood in the streets, it's up to my ankles. There's blood in the streets,_

_It's up to my knees..." _

Hudson turned around and saw the scene in slow motion. The sky turned into a mix of white, blue, and green. The bullets whizzed past like they did on her television screen. Like with Takami, words were part of the scenario. Just as much as the sight itself.

_"Indians scattered on dawn's highway bleeding. Ghosts crowd the young child's fragile,_

_egg-shell mind..."_

In the real world, this all happened in mere seconds. The arrival to the port was a quick one.

As they settled into the boat and started the motor; Ryo caught up to them. He was teary-eyed. From both deep, hidden remorse and tiredness.

_"Blood is the rose of mysterious union_..._"_

Ryo pointed the gun at Kinji's forehead.

"Only one can win at this game!" The tears rolled down his face. "I wish you knew better. But you don't! You're all damned! Damned, I tell you! From the second you saw her face in February, you were fucking damned!"

Kinji did the same in turn, while removing his collar at the same time.

"If I'm damned, Honda, so are you. And if I know one thing, it's that you're staying on this island. For good." He dropped the collar, the sign of vulnerability, onto the wooden floor of the boat. "Maybe one day, we can be friends again, Honda."

Hudson revved the boat's motor and it sped off into the Seto Inland Sea.

_They escaped. Their collars were both removed and thrown into deeper waters to sink. They made it to mainland Japan by that night. _

Ryo, however, was not so fortunate. Neither were the soldiers or Takami, who realized then that Hudson and Kinji left the island.

Tahara ended up alone on the beach and port where Ryo longingly glanced at the ocean.

"They're gone, huh?"

Ryo burst into tears.

"Kid, I asked if they were gone! Are they gone?"

"I killed them. Yes. Not only were they damned, but so am I."

Tahara plopped down on the sand next to the student.

"Tell me the truth. Did they really die? If you hate them so much, why would you spare them? We search for bodies tomorrow, kid. It's better to rip off the bandaid now."

Ryo took a deep breath.

_"No, sir. They ran somewhere else. I couldn't find them. I'm just scared..." _

After Ryo spoke, Tahara replied.

"I see.. We'll turn on the system and see what happened. Go to the other side. I'll give ya' ten minutes tops!"

Tahara walked off to the school, never turning around once to glimpse at the student behind him.

Ryo kicked around a few branches and took a stroll. Passing the bodies of many of his classmates, including Tohru Kufasaku and Moto Mori.

_He did not kill those two, he thought. He had no need to feel sympathy. He had no reason, they had no reason either. _

_He ended up by the cave. Directly above where Hudson and Kinji once cowered; above where Shinji Hokkaido broke her neck. Above where Ichiro Fukui got shot for opposition. _

A loud click sounded; the system was back to normal. It was that simple, unlike the other things that government retained. There was no loud screech to wake up any family in the middle of the rainy night. No sudden flash of light to blind a tired college student on the couch. No rams on the door and bullets in a mother's heart.

It was just a click.

_"After one full day and thirteen hours of carnage, we have found a winner. Ryo Honda, Male Student #4... Please, report to us immediately." _

_For both sides of the game, there was no feeling but blankness. _

_The red and brown blood was wiped away to show a blank whiteboard with no instruction. _

_The game was over. All was done. _

_1 Student Remaining _


	41. Chapter 40

_Location: Shioriwa, Kagawa Prefecture, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia. _

_Time: 0:00 _

_Date: May 27 2013_

_It was an exhausting evening. Running through the small, sleepy town. They had no money; no food; no shelter._

Just a postcard from Wyoming, an English-Japanese dictionary, and mutual attraction.

Their last resort was a big, white house. Normally, a home in The Republic, especially small towns, would never be as large as that building.

If they could not stop there, whether they liked it or not, they would be doomed.

During their few hours in the area, families refused to welcome them in and give them medical care. Mainly because one of them was American. Prejudices were still held, both for themselves and others. The message given by the Dictator was too widespread and no one would ever dare risk their lives for a rival.

They walked slowly up the steep steps and onto the elongated southern style porch; an image almost created by Harper Lee, with swings and rocking chairs lined across it. It was as if a large family lived there. And normally, there were only four people in each household. Two children were permitted for each set of parents. No more, or they had to pay a enormous fee.

"Knock on the door..." Kinji heaved as they stood facing of the wooden front door.

He was tired from their rush. And so was Hudson, as they admitted after escaping a scrape with a loyal family who wanted them arrested.

"Alright... What if they call the police on us?"

"Don't worry about that. Think about what happens if we end up safe." He turns and smiles at her.

"I love you. I know if there's all of these rocking chairs sitting around that they'll accept us. Knock their door."

Hudson grinned back at him and tapped her hand against the door's thin frame.

"Miss Anno! Someone's at the door!" A small, female voice shouted.

"Just a second, dear! And shouldn't you be in bed? It's past midnight!"

"Sorry! I can't sleep.."

Miss Anno, the woman, sighed. "Wait there, sweetheart. I have to see who's waiting for us."

The knob turned and Hudson stiffened.

"Oh my!" In her hand was a plastic bottle of milk, which she dropped upon seeing the teenage lovebirds at the door.

"I'm so sorry ma'am.. We should probably get going..." Hudson grasped her dictionary close to her chest. "At least you answered."

"No, dear, no! Come in. Quick... I see the lights."

Both Hudson and Kinji turned to see red and blue lights zip past the building.

"Really?"

"Of course! You two look famished! I'll cook you a meal..."

She pulled both of their hands and brought them inside the foyer. The little girl who was speaking was sitting on the couch, playing with a set of blocks.

_ The letters on the blocks read "hello"._

Miss Anno rushed to the kitchen, completely forgetting the bottle of warm milk she was supposed to give to the young girl.

Kinji sat down on the couch close to the small girl and invited Hudson to sit near him.

"I told you she'd let us in. What were you worried about?"

"What do you think? I thought I was going to lose you... And me too. We were going to get killed if she didn't let us inside..."

"You know.. You're right. But we're alive, aren't we?"

"Yeah.. We are."

The small girl, about five years old, was listening.

_"What happened to you? What happened to your arm?" _She questioned.

"Sakura! You shouldn't ask questions like that!" Miss Anno scolded her. "I know exactly what happened... Those poor souls.. And where did I put your bottle?"

Sakura shrugged her lithe shoulders. "You took it to the door."

"Right!" Miss Anno rushed back to the front door again. Her piled hair was beginning to flop onto her neck. The bobby pins weren't exactly holding it up anymore.

Anno then gave Sakura the bottle, luckily, it stayed warm.

"Goodnight, dear. Be sure not to wake your sisters. Breakfast will be ready at eight."

"Night. Thank you!" She giggled, took a sip from the bottle and skipped up the stairway, leaving the head of the orphanage alone with the two Program survivors.

"Just a few minutes, you two... I'll call one of my other girls down to help you with your injuries... The boys do nothing, well, most of them, anyway." She walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone connected to the wall.

"Ahh... Mimura-chan, is that you? Oh! Great! I have two new... Kids here. They're injured. One's wearing a sling. I'm not sure what happened to them.. They look famished, dehydrated, and tired.. Thank you so much! Hurry, hurry! Goodbye!"

Loud steps echoed through the large house. A tall, thin girl with braided hair came down the stairs. By the looks of it, Hudson thought she was at least twenty-five.

"Miss Anno? What did you need?"

"Oh! See those two on the couch? I was wondering if you help them.. Clean their wounds. It looks like they were shot..."

"They look terrible! How did they get here?"

"It doesn't matter... Just do what I told you to."

Mimura stood still and stepped over to the students on the couch.

She held a bag of supplies, which she placed on the coffee table by the couch.

"Alright... You, mister, take off your sling..."

Kinji gave her a confused look. "Okay.."

He unbuttoned his jacket and the top of his shirt to expose his wound.

"Ouch!" Mimura cringed. "What happened? Does it still hurt?"

"A little... A few days ago... A... Girl shot me right there. We were on Okishima and bumped into a gang... She wouldn't let us move."

"It's okay. I know. I won't tell anyone. You're too clean cut to even try. I can see it behind all that grime. Really. And those stitches need taken out. Do you mind?"

Kinji shivered and looked over at Hudson. She only gave him a solemn nod.

"Fine."

Mimura took out a device similar to a hook. She was never provided with adequate supplies. That was not one of her faults, or Anno's either. The government would only give their certified hospitals proper equipment. And even that wasn't enough to save half of all who walked in, not so coincidentally.

As if she was ripping two patches apart, she pulled at the measly thread to reveal that he was in worse shape than he thought. The bullet that was fired at him was still inside of him. Hudson had no choice but to keep it, as so many things were happening at once. It was something she regretted not taking care of upon seeing it over again.

"Shit!" Mimura grabbed a set of pliers and dug into the wound to remove the metal shell.

Mimura went into a frenzy, cleaning the wound as blood was spewing from it once again. She provoked the monster, she thought. The volcano erupted because of her touch.

When the incident was over, she glanced over at Hudson.

"What about you?"

"Yeah. I've got a wound on my hip... I'm not sure about that."

"I'll fix it for you. Just like him."

She shivered and grasped Kinji's hand.

"Do it. Just get it over with."

Before she knew it, piercing pain went through her side. Hudson screamed and screamed until Mimura stopped and cleaned it all up like before.

"There. I'll check in with you tomorrow morning. Just rest and eat." She packed all of her supplies and walked away with not a peep more.

"She's not very experienced, is she?" Kinji was grasping his shoulder wound.

"I don't know... I'm worse than that. It's my fault she had to redo it."

"Don't talk like that, Hudson. It was a drastic situation."

He faces her and smiles.

"We're safe and that's what counts. We're not on the island anymore. We're here. Somehow. We made it. And that's all that matters."

He kissed Hudson's cheek. "As soon as we're done eating we can sleep. That sounds wonderful, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Nobody's going to have to stay up and watch."

"And we don't have to run again either."

The bout of positivity was interrupted by the flash of a screen.

The television turned on, and none other than Sensei Takami appeared in front of them.

It was a national display, as told by the red and peach insignia.

Hudson was becoming more and more abashed at every single second of staring at the image. Kinji was not; he knew exactly what was going on.

A public execution.

Workers in hazmat suits surrounded Takami and rubbed alcohol on his wrists. They then proceeded to clamp hooks around his arms to keep him from running. They did the same with his legs.

"Are they going to kill him?"

"Yep..."

After he was fully secured, one of the men in the suits removed his mask. He dropped it to the ground; the camera focused on him right at that moment.

In his hands was a pistol. With it grasped tightly in his hands, he pulled the trigger. Gunpowder puffed around his face.

The cynosure was at Takami again. As the bullet went through his brain, trumpets blared through the small speakers of the old television. It's antenna was tilted sideways, bringing an even darker message without context.

It was their fault, they concluded.

If it wasn't for them, Sensei Takami would have been breathing after that second.

If he was able to work through Shuya's hack, they would have been killed instead .

"I'll bring your rice out for you, I just finished it!"

The Republic's national anthem played as an instrumental composition and the television flashed off once more.

Anno acted like nothing happened. For her, that was the truth. Nothing happened while she was in the kitchen.

Zero. Zip. Nada.

"Take your time and rest. We'll discuss what to do with you guys tomorrow. Leave your bowls in the sink. I'll wash them in the morning. Goodnight."

_"Okay... Thank you." Hudson told her. "I hope you realize how much we appreciate this. Nobody here would ever dare do something so criminal... But out of all the people, you, the one with the most to lose, helps __**us**__. The ones who defied this country in one of the most... Revolutionary ways. We did something nobody has had the chance to do.. We're going to make it count." _

"Well, let me tell you a story. I lost many things to The Program. Two of my pupils and my purity. Both of which I'll never get back.. I'll begin with my boys. It was fifteen years ago this year, it's coming up soon... Their class was going on a study trip. It was planned meticulously and they were so excited. I think it was to Hokkaido. It was so long ago... Anyway, I sent them up to the bus and everything with their things. And I knew Shuya snuck some bourbon with him."

She gave them a light, quiet laugh. "He was a daredevil.. He really was."

"And what happened to them? What were their names?" Kinji asked as he rattled the spoon in his right hand. Hudson assisted him with the task and adjusted his grip.

"Oh, yes! They were the best of friends before it happened. They played together and helped each other with homework.. The older one was Shuya. Nanahara. He was the more athletic one and he was more popular with their peers at school. He liked music. Springsteen in particular. When I think of him in happier times, it makes me laugh. Now, if I even bring him up in that way, I could get killed.. I'm sorry. I hope they're not listening... And Yoshitoki... He was the cuter one. He was shy and humble. But he would really let out if his anger if he wanted to. My God, he could've been an attorney! And a good one too. So, a few hours after they left, I got a knock on the door. Not normally does anyone come her for anything. We have a mailbox, we don't need to get knocks on the door for that. Or anything, really. It's normally very quiet here."

Miss Ryoko Anno cleared her throat.

"At first, I thought it was another child. One that would stay with us, like little Sakura from before. No, sadly, that wasn't the case. Instead, a man stood at the door. One of the most disturbed people I have ever met. He told me that the boys, the ones I mentioned, were to participate in The Program. This outraged me and I tried to contradict him. Maybe, he would save them, I thought. Sadly, he only gave diatribes back to me... I told him to leave and that I needed to let the whole thing sink in. I knew all to well what it was about and I had no intention to start a ruckus over the situation."

Tears began rolling down her eyes. Hudson went to put a hand on her shoulder; Ryoko shooed her away.

"And instead... He shoved me. Right in front of all of those children. He said 'Woman, you listen to me! I can tell you what you can and can't do around here!' I was appalled by his actions and replied with much more anger. I told him to get out of my orphanage and away from my children. I said I had no trust in him to even glance at those little girls... He told me that it was either one of them or me. What he meant... Was rape. I did what I had to to protect them... The goal of this whole building is to take as good care of them as others would care for their own... _I know I committed a sin and that I'll burn in hell, but I had to save those innocent souls from corruption. I was aware of what he was going to do. I just shut my eyes and went somewhere else. They would have only known the pain and had their eyes wide open. They would have screamed and screamed to get out. I lost my purity to save them from losing it themselves. They are too beautiful, too sweet, to even deserve to have that happen. At all." _

Hudson was sobbing, her bowl of rice was only half eaten. Kinji was counseling her as he had. He understood because of what he told her before about his mother. He tried to keep his tears in, but they fell too after a while.

_"See, you two, not only have you lost, but I have too. And by keeping you here, none of us have anything to lose either. America is just days away, and so is here." _

Anno went to her bookshelf. "Here! I have something to show you!"

She held a metal picture frame, with two smiling boys, the lost boys in her hands.

"This.. Is a picture of them. A few days before they left. I wanted a picture.. I barely ever took pictures before, but it was tugging at me that day. I couldn't let them leave for school until I stopped them for this."

The picture displayed Shuya Nanahara; Donald Truman and his ill fated best friend who died in the beginning of the game. Shuya was rubbing Nobu's (Yoshitoki) hair and stood at least half a foot over him.

Kinji smiled at the picture. "They must have been really good friends, huh?"

Hudson thought it was cute also, but then looked closer at Shuya.

_Donald? Is that you or am I just seeing things?_

She said not a word to the woman in front of her about her recognition. She did not lie, but complemented the boys in the photo.

"I agree. They look so happy.."

"They were, really. Now eat up, both of you. It's getting pretty late."

They each retrieved their meals and ate slowly. They gave her the dishes and then gave her addled looks.

"Stay in the second room on the right. Up the stairs just once. I'll see you both in the morning."

She walked back to the kitchen and watched them take small steps up the stairs.

In the Charity House, still, safety was the number one priority.

In their embrace up on the second floor, she saw that they were truly more of than just partners in crime.

The looks into each other's eyes, the holds of hands, and the language of both speech and body told her that they were in love.

_Never, in all of her years had she heard of such a thing. Except one, singular time. _

_ That one time was with Shuya Nanahara. _

_ 1 Student Remaining _


	42. Chapter 41

_Location: Mito, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia._

_Time: 12:22_

_Date: May 27 2013 _

_The bulky van drove down the street and stopped on the edge of town, near Ryo Honda's residence. _

The van stopped and the winner of Class 5-D's program emerged. He was clad in new, baggy clothes and the prize. Which was a signed card from The Dictator. Sadly, that was all he received. He expected pension and a life of ease.

It was honestly something he needed after doing what he had. He did not know that yet, his realization hadn't quite kicked in yet.

He never said thank you to the anonymous solider in the car. He walked down the path to his house.

On the way, he passed Hudson's old home. The small, two bedroom house sat silently wedged in between two others with barely a foot in between them.

A girl was living there already and was placing flowers in the windowsill.

He was in front of the house to the left when he heard a voice.

"Congratulations, winner!"

He turned and saw the girl, who was now by her front door.

"Thanks?"

"I don't think it's that great of a thing to win, really. I just wanted to..."

She never meant to make a spectacle out of him. But that's what resulted.

"I know... It's fine. I'll be going now."

Ryo was about to walk away.

"No! Wait!"

The girl was one he found a little obnoxious. Despite that, he glanced at her again.

"What else do you need to say, really?"

"I'm sorry... Honda, I'm sorry. I need to make it up to you. You'll kill me if I don't. You killed half of them, remember?"

"Umm... Yes. And no, you don't. I should go."

"Come back!"

Ryo smiled at her. A small, short smile.

"Okay... How would you make it up to me?"

The girl twirled with her hair. "I'll make you dinner. Or a snack. And you can watch some TV with me if you'd like."

Company was something he never wanted from anyone again. He wanted to be a recluse as he was before. The only reason he ever came back to Mito was to say goodbye to his mother.

"Sure."

He walked up to the door and the girl beamed.

"My name's Samara. My friends at home call me Sammy."

She was speaking in English, a thing he never thought of until that encounter. Another tidbit he picked up was that she wasn't Japanese. Or American. She was Spanish. Cuban.

"Sit on the couch, please."

Ryo just took a seat.

"I'll make you some Mexican. Because that's all I know how to cook. My stepfather does more of the Japanese stuff..."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No. I'm from Cuba. My mother's from Cuba. My father left us when I was younger. I was old enough to stay, but I wanted to support my mother if she wanted to leave. We only came because of my stepfather. She met him online."

"Online? How?"

"A dating site."

"That's illegal, right?"

Samara shrugged her shoulders. "Not in Cuba."

"Well... Here, there's only one for people within the boundaries. They don't have one for other countries. Maybe he got past the firewall. And that's fine. Really. People are pretty restricted here."

"I noticed. They took my cell phone at the airport. And I'll start cooking. Relax a little.. Just... Sleep. If you want."

He stared at the ceiling, one that he never thought he'd see.

Boxes were still piled against the walls, the couch and a television were in place, but other things like bookshelves and knickknacks were yet to be displayed.

Samara pulled out a few the pots and pans, then, her ingredients and began cooking.

The smell was one Ryo was unfamiliar with. And to him, it was appealing.

"You don't have to do this..."

"I wanted to eat anyway. It's fine. You're my first friend here. We just moved in yesterday."

"What's... What are you cooking?"

"Tacos. Just the meat. I have shells and vegetables. I had to go to the store this morning. They don't have many international foods."

And it was not only scarce in Mito, but in Tokyo, it was much, much worse. The Republic of Greater East Asia had very few allies to trade with. They had a few South American countries who only agreed for that very reason, and of course, The Dictatorship of Russia.

So, mostly, dinner was unvaried. For her family, anyway.

The home became quiet again.

For a while, not much occurred. It was quiet and almost calm.

When Samara finished coking, she brought the food to the living room and sat with Ryo.

"I hope you like it. I always make it spicy."

Ryo just ate it, without any other word.

"My mother likes me to say grace.. But you'll keep a secret for me, won't you?"

Of course, Ryo was not at all familiar with religious customs. He knew Kinji's grandmother thought more eclectically; however, she worshipped no gods. She was more of a fortune teller type. That was a rare thing to encounter itself in his country.

"Yes. No one here really... Worships anything."

Samara looked at him, shocked once again. "My stepfather's Methodist too... If you tell me that's a crime.. I swear.."

"Open practice and wearing crosses would be. If you be quiet about it and do it discreetly.. I think it's fine."

"Oh.. Well, do you like your food?"

Ryo realized he ate his whole portion already. He liked the taste, but had no clue what she used to make it.

"Yes. Thank you. Maybe I should be going home now.."

"Alright. That's just fine... But I need to give you something."

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her phone number.

"Take this.. I hope I can see you again. It's nice to have a friend here..."

Ryo held the torn piece of paper shakily in his hand as he haunted to the front door.

"Thanks. I'll give you a call later. I promise."

Samara smiled. "Goodbye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Ryo looked back at her one last time.

He wrote of this encounter himself many years later in a book; on his typewriter somewhere far from there, facing a completely different sea.

_"She had the most beautiful smile. She lit up like a rainbow after a storm. I know, son, you'll laugh at me, but she was the most bewitching woman I ever laid eyes on. She was the one who helped me realize how precious a life is... And the reason why I haven't taken a single one since I was seventeen years old..." _

Ryo Honda, the serial killer of Class 5-D, felt this moment in solitude, but not quiet.

"I'll see you 'round!"

In a hushed whisper, he uttered one more sentence.

_"I love you!" _

Samara heard him and covered her lips. After watching him go down the sidewalk, until he disappeared into the fog, she went right back to placing her roses across the windowsill.

He walked to his childhood home to see things go on as if he never left.

His mother was cooking dinner; his brother was reading a letter. Normally, he read books. Government supporting ones, to his taste. He supported The Dictator and his imperial family outright.

Knocking on his family door, he was scared of rejection. Even when he knew his brother would feel proud and compassionate towards him for the first time in almost eighteen years. A looming feeling rattled his every action.

"Ryo-san!" The words from his brother's lips were unexpected still, despite the love for imperialism and confinement he did have. It shocked the younger brother tremendously.

"Welcome home!"

Ryo spoke of nothing to his brother and let him jabber on and on about how proud he was that his younger sibling was finally trusting the state. His mother gave him a hug and a big fat kiss on the cheek and asked him if he wanted dinner. He responded with a two letter word.

"No."

Instead, he went to his old bedroom. He looked at the yearbooks and the diary he wrote in prior to the game. Sadly, he had forgotten it on his desk before his leave.

He saw what he had wrote about Hudson and his classmates. He saw Hudson's page in the yearbook for the senior class, which had arrived while he was away.

There were photos of her and the girls, mostly. She was with Kinji in the bottom corner, both of them were giggling; frozen in time and forever stuck in the good, old days.

_That realization I mentioned before kicked in. Ryo Honda dropped the book to the floor and began to sob. His heart and sanity both shattered into a million, small, glass pieces. Tears streamed down his face and he murmured to himself. _

_"What have I done?" _

_1 Student Remaining _


	43. Chapter 42

_Location: Little Rock, Arkansas. The Empire of America. _

_Time: 23:00 (Central Time)_

_Date: May 26 2013 (Across the Date Line) _

_ Mark and Alina saw something they both did and did not want to see on the screen. _

A message conveyed what had truly happened to their daughter. Yes, they did know hat she was alive. The mission was successful; initially.

Nothing had really occurred since the system went defunct. It was almost a whole day of waiting.

Going back home to Chihiro and the now broken Macbook, they felt anything but a sense of relief.

_As of 27/05, The bodies of two deceased Program participants are still off-site. Due to the supposed reason of their disappearance, the students are now considered wanted fugitives and will be hunted down to be publicly executed by the state. The reward for both alive is _ _120,468,500 ¥. The one who finds these two will be forever admired by the public._

School photographs of Hudson and Kinji were displayed underneath the letter. Even after the vision before them was seen, one more pressing message broke the mother into tears and the father covered his eyes a refused to believe that such a thing could happen.

_You, my kind citizen, will be a saint. _

_ Your Leader, The Dictator of The Republic of Greater East Asia. _

Chihiro was not involved in the final moments of The Program taking place. She had slept through the night. The parents had not spoken to her all day; they just went to work like they always had. It was Mark's first day back with the American engineering team. Alina found a quick, easy job as a nurse for Hudson's high school she would begin the next school year. She was organizing her office that day.

Despite their small triumphs, they did not feel any happier. There were no smiles to the townspeople and fellow co-workers. Just the hustle and bustle of everyday live, with more than a small tinge of the aching, grieving heart.

"Is your daughter alive? I saw there were five of them remaining earlier... I just got out of the shower..."

"Aida, none of us really know anymore.. Do yourself a favor and go to bed. Get some rest. It's eleven and I might want to see if I can find some work for you."

Mark was still in denial. He wanted nothing to do with Chihiro Aida. Not then, not in the morning, not in the evening. If his mind was cleared, possibly.

"Aida... You can read if you want to. It's just become another manhunt. The Program's over. They're alive, but they're fugitives. The reward's for a million dollars. So, not for long.. That's what my husband meant to say."

Alina let Chihiro read the public notice and see the pictures.

"She's a pretty girl, Miss Greystone. I wish I could tell her..."

Chihiro broke down. She ran to her room and followed Mark's instruction.

"We have work tomorrow, let's go to bed.. I'm tired."

Alina looked at the picture of her daughter.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here."

"Alright. Whatever you say. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Alina shut the computer and walked into the living room. She moved a few scrapbooks from the shelves and plopped on the couch.

Right from the beginning, she read. From the first day with her daughter onward.

She glimpsed at the images of her daughter, her baby pictures and her first birthday.

Only to be interrupted by a loud, familiar hand banging on the front door.

Alina knew the exact identity of the person behind the wood and glass caricature.

Hudson's close friend from school, Ashley Floyd.

"What brings you here so late at night? You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

Ashley blinked at her best friend's mother.

"Is Hudson home?"'

It had taken days to realize that not a single soul knew what else had happened.

"No. Come in, I'll explain."

Ashley felt a pit in her stomach upon walking into the home. Her wide eyes scanned almost a completely similar image of the place. Then, she saw the clover above the door.

"Did it finally fall over?"

"Yes. A few days ago. I was just looking at the scrapbooks, if you want to join me."

"Yeah. Sure."

Ashley knew something was wrong. She decided not to ask just yet.

"We don't have school anymore. The last day was Friday. And... I just drove here. I got my license yesterday."

"Alright. Your mother must be worried sick about you!"

Alina turned the pages more slowly. For a few minutes, she was silent.

"Here's her first day of kindergarten. Isn't she cute?"

Ashley laughed. "Uh huh! Those pigtails are to die for!"

The photograph was of Hudson, of course. The five year old wore her signature red overalls and as mentioned earlier, pigtails with matching ribbons.

Ashley kept watching her friend's mother turn the pages. For what felt like hours, she said nothing else about Hudson. Not until she got to her fourth book, which featured the students from The Republic.

"This is where I should stop..." Alina shut the book. But Ashley snatched it away and examined the numerous group photos.

"These kids seem nice... Why did you want to stop?"

Then, it hit Ashley. The swift slap came to her face; it reeled quicker than the soldiers came to tell the unknowing parents.

"Oh... They selected her class, didn't they?"

Alina nodded. "They did.. And they... She got out alive... She didn't win it."

"Then how did she live.. They?"

"They. She met someone and they allied. They stuck together until the end and escaped as fugitives.."

"Who?"

"A boy." The mother pointed at the boy, Kinji Utsumi, in one of the pictures; one where he was next to both Hudson and her best friend from Mito, Tohru.

"He's cute! I would've picked him too!"

"In times like those, it's much more than looks, dear. We have a guest over and she actually finished this book for me.. Hopefully Hudson comes back so we can start the fifth one."

She wiped a tear away from her eye. "I'll go to bed... You can stay here and do whatever you'd like. Leave a note if you want to leave... Goodnight."

"Good night, Mrs. Greystone!" Ashley called to her friend's mother.

Ashley watched as the woman walked up the staircase. Formerly a woman of good posture, she slouched as she ascended her steps. Her eyes had bags underneath them of a much darker purple. Despite only a few days having passed, she appeared emaciated and weary. Her skin was slightly yellowed, especially against the dark wood of the stair rail.

Ashley picked out a place on the couch and took a seat. After a while, she felt drowsy and laid down instead.

_What is left of them? Are they okay? What about her parents... And who's the woman staying here? I don't know many men who scrapbook. And... What will I do about this myself? If they die, if she dies. How am I supposed to move on from this? I've never had a friend __**die**_ _before..._

The realization of the closeness of the reaper put the young girl to sleep.

Three missed phone calls from her parents, almost all of which simultaneous awoke her in the morning.

An unfamiliar woman stood in the kitchen, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge. She then sat at the table and opened the can.

Ashley peeked over the couch to see her. When she got a glimpse of the girl, she went out of sight again.

No words were exchange between the girls for quite some time.

When Ashley dared to peek again, the woman caught her red handed.

"You're not the girl, are you?"

Ashley assumed that she was speaking of Hudson.

"No. She's not doing too well..."

The mystery woman laughed. "No, the girl that came here late at night... Miss Greystone told me to watch for you."

"Oh. Yes. You look familiar..."

Memory of the hunt for the airport escapee was coming back to Ashley. The search was ceased due to her rights, having stepped out of the airport and onto officially national, American soil.

"Possibly. My name is Aida. Yours?"

"Ashley."

"Let me tell you my story.. And your friend's. In detail. The system still works for another week..."

And so, the story started on the island. Not on the bustling city street, as I told you.

However, the violence went by much quicker than it had; the happenings were merely words to her, not actual events. No true blood spilling was witnessed.

_She wondered why it was the way it was. Really, it isn't much of a mystery. _

_1 Student Remaining _


	44. Chapter 43

_Location: Shioriwa, Kagawa Prefecture, Japan. The Republic of Greater East Asia. _

_Time: 15:00 _

_Date: May 27 2013_

_ After a painful awakening, the two escapees weighed their options. _

Their bodies ached from their operations, but they still kept waking. They took a few strolls down the hallways to see the children.

For some reason, they expected joy and laughter around them. They wanted to see wide, doe eyes giving admiration and respect.

They were respected, yes. They were admired, yes.

But not as adults. Not as visitors either.

They were admired as survivors. A ritual never used in public.

The young children, boys and girls, would solemnly bow their heads as the escapees passed. They stood and made their presence barely known.

Defiers were walking in their path. They had to stay silent as mice.

For Hudson Greystone, it was abnormal to see more than one child at any given time. To see them by the tens was exciting for her. She wanted to toss a ball or play hopscotch with them.

For the time being, she could not go outside in the public eye. And she could barely move much after her night's rest. Her wound was painfully healing and soon, she would be in condition to go back to Jacksonville again.

Kinji Utsumi had to take things a little more slowly. The hole that was opened and closed and opened once more made him weak. He walked like a crippled elderly man, but clung to Hudson's loving arm and tried to follow her at her gait.

He flashed smiles at the children as if he was one of their own kind.

He was healing at Hudson's pace, but it felt much worse than the pain she had endured, and he would sit quite often through the morning to rest.

What was once simple and joyful became excruciating. Emaciating. Terrifying.

Mimura-chan worked her magic at around noon. And came back at the time I gave you, three, fifteen, to see them.

"I know that in your condition... That... I... It's an awful idea to send you off for a long while. A month or so, at least."

Kinji held Hudson's hand tightly. He gave Mimura a look of concern.

"Well... Are we going anyhow? What about her? Me? Us?"

Mimura sighed.

"Our original plan was to have you go your separate ways... But they way you are around her... The look in your eyes made me, my supervisor, and the American government think twice... You know, they had to put real thought into it.. Even I admit that sometimes the congressmen are a bunch of bozos. They wanted you to stay here because you aren't American. Being your medical caregiver for this time... I knew we couldn't have that. Even her father and mother, from the interview we had a reporter conduct with them, they mentioned at least on paper that you, Utsumi, were of importance to them.. For some reason I can't put into words. Well, my point is you're not safe here any longer. I'll give you both some clothes and food and toiletries. Undercover American officials will take you back by plane. And care for you as we have. In a more sterile place... With things I could never provide. And when you go back... They want to declare war. It's fine, perfectly fine. I think it's wonderful we might get our chance to reclaim ourselves..."

She stopped.

"For you both to escape means one last life has to end... And we never knew for sure. Not once.. And I think it's mine. I got a letter with the stamp. I have to go to their office in Tokyo... Well, I'd like to thank you for making this place a little brighter in these two days. Whether I die or not. Thank you. And I'll be on my way."

Mimura's heels clicked on the wood one last time. She left the orphanage with her inadequate medical supplies and never came back.

She forgot about their toiletries and their clothes. She had to go face the truth immediately. That or they'd bring it to the poor, innocent, young children she cared for prior.

As the sense of her disappeared, the two of them, Hudson and Kinji discreetly rejoiced. Not about her death, undeniably, but about their leaving.

"You're going home..." He grasped both of her hands tightly.

"Yeah... I am.." She was blubbering. "But you.. You're not."

Kinji looked at her face and through the window to peek at his country for one of the last times.

"And I am too... I don't have one anymore. I lost it when I got on that bus. I didn't know it, but it vanished. And... You're my home now. Where you go, I will follow."

He wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"I love you.. I hate seeing you like this.."

"I do too.. For both things you said.. I'm just disappointed you never got to say goodbye..."

"I have my whole life to say goodbye. I can send them a letter.. I'm worried about _us_ right now. Not worried, excited.. It's a new phase in our life and we're going to be free."

Freedom was a new, unique, fabrication he had never gotten to witness firsthand. Despite the loss on both ends within in his family, he was looking forward to The Empire of America and all it had to offer.

Hudson smiled back at him and pulled him in her arms.

"We're going to be free..."

"I know... I know..."

Reassurance was never really needed. The fact that they received that fate alone was enough. Freedom was something so few were given in that country.

_The key was that an American had to intervene. There was no other way that even a glint of the light of salvation would ever be seen. _

One last kiss before the end of their trial sealed the concept like a letter.

The television flashed on once more.

Mimura appeared as Sensei Takami had before.

She had not gone to Tokyo. She was in the area somewhere, in the "execution room."

She was standing tall in a suit and heels opposite to the clothes she wore before. She was in the exact same room with peach painted walls and the flag with the red dot. The restraints and table were behind her; soldiers cinched her arms and drug her backwards.

_It was her end. And for them, she had to sacrifice. Just as Ryoko Anno had scarificed for her two, fifteen year old boys._

Her face was completely red. Even her big, brown eyes.

In English, she uttered her last words as the gun was pointed to her forehead; as the leather ties bound her.

_"They're people too! They're people too!" _

It took no time for her life to end. The game was played and it was over.

Elation turned into absolute terror. The children began to cry and reached for the caregiver to soothe them.

_Life was never the same for them, the supervisor, or the two fugitives again. _

With almost as a swift appearance as Mimura, a group of suited men walked in the door and up the stairway.

They came back again with the postcard and the dictionary.

In the midst of the chaos, the men beckoned Hudson and Kinji no more that movement of their fingers.

_"Come here", their language conveyed. "Your game has been played. You won. Come here. It's all over now." _

The teenagers glanced at the woman who was whispering to the young children. She was telling a story of a courageous knight. As American children and heard them.

"Goodbye.. And thank you." Hudson called, only hoping she'd hear.

_And she did. She saw them head out the door._

1 Student Remaining


	45. Chapter 44

_Location: Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. Unknown._

_Time: Unknown_

_Date: May 26 2013 (Across the Dateline) _

_They made it quite far. _

To where, you ask? Well, then, I have no idea.

They were above murky waters. On some strange, landless coordinate.

Hudson and Kinji occupied two seats and were the only two people on the entire plane who say together.

The two suited men were in the front. Each in different rows.

A woman, a nurse, was in the row in front of them.

Behind them, the man by the supposed name of Donald Truman and his wife, Amelia.

Hudson saw the grey clouds and black water in front of the window. She awoke from a nap and was quietly observing the plane.

It was the same as it was earlier. Exactly.

When they first arrived, they were provided with entertainment and food. A new change of clothes, toiletries, and medical care was part of the package.

Kinji was reading a novel. It was one he had only heard the likes of once. A Steinbeck novel, East of Eden.

Hudson had warned him about the nature of the book. He only answered that he remembered her inference from days before. He just kept reading and moving forward.

Then, he had become completely absorbed. The world around him was gone. His past was almost forgotten.

She tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me? I need to get through."

He folded his pages and looked up at her. Now, it seemed, he was forgetting about the book. Something much more beautiful to him was looking him in the eye.

_Forget the book... It can wait. _

"Oh! I'm sorry about that... I was reading my book!"

Hudson laughed, "We all do that sometimes. It's okay. I'll be back in a few minutes."

While they were both standing, she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

She limped away down the aisle to the bathroom. This time, she knew it was safe. ,I U safer, but she still looked behind her.

In the middle of the aisle was the woman she knew for years as Amelia Truman.

"What are you doing here?" Hudson was appalled by seeing this woman. She was someone she didn't expect. Well, she knew Donald had to come around. And wherever Donald was, Amelia followed. And vice versa.

"I'll tell you later. Do what you're doing and come back right here."

"In the aisle?"

"Yes. In the aisle."

Amelia was more quiet than normal. She looked upon Hudson silently as she slowly dragged herself further off.

Then, the reality crashed on top of her.

_Hudson was really in that game... When the whole thing happened.. It felt like we were playing a game ourselves. _

She turned to see a boy reading a book. One she knew as number twelve. He looked up when he heard her approach.

"Back already?" He rubbed his eyes and then became nervous. "I'm sorry.. I thought you were someone else!"

"It's alright. I just wanted to see you... I have to talk to her when she gets back."

"Hudson?"

"Yes. And you, but I think it won't impact you as much. She doesn't know who I really am."

"She was speaking to you. She knows who you are."

"She doesn't really _know_ who I am. She knows me but not the real me. She knows false information..."

Hudson as Amelia, or Noriko, whatever name you prefer to give her, in front of her row.

"You said you wanted me at the end of the aisle."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you back to your seat! I was just talking to..."

"My boyfriend."

"Yes! I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you.. I thought you'd be more comfortable if he was with you."

"That's kind of you." Hudson sat down and buckled her seatbelt. "Thank you."

Noriko, or Amelia, sat next to Kinji.

"I... Have to tell you something..."

Hudson looked over at the teacher she knew for many years; the woman who helped her learn her time tables. They shared everything with each other, it seemed.

_Or so she thought. _

"Umm... What is it? I know that it was Donald who hacked the computer system and got us out.. I know that. What else is there to tell me?"

Kinji gripped Hudson's hand. He knew that this woman had more to say than that. It was obvious; she had a look in her eyes and almost blank expression.

"I'm not who you think I am. Really... My name is _not_ Amelia Truman. And I was _not_ raised in America. The reason that my husband and I are so passionate about putting a stop to this game is because we were victims of it ourselves. We were two remaining students in a class of forty two. And they never, ever, had that problem before. It was a mistake; a major mistake on their part. It was an error that we're alive today, and we've been the most wanted fugitives in that country for years and years now. So-"

Hudson put the pieces together quickly. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

"So... You're those kids on the wanted posters I saw all over town before?"

"Yes.. We are. Who else would we be? Really?"

All of those things she told Hudson were fibs, but she did not feel betrayed. She was old enough to understand; she was forgiving. She was able to realize the story of how they met was not nearly as coincidental; their marriage was not nearly as normal as described, their connection was much, much, deeper than what the couple exposed to the public. It was a sadder story from the beginning, which resulted in a stronger connection and a happier, trusting relationship in the end.

"Then how did you meet?"

Noriko laughed. "I met Shuya, 'Donald', at our middle school. We wrote poems together before the game. He had a crush on another girl back then; he was in band and played the guitar and she played the saxophone. And obviously, that never worked out."

"And... When did you get married?"

Kinji looked at Hudson and gave her a wink. He knew from the beginning that she was the girl he wanted to marry. The realization for Shuya had come much, much more slowly. Still, he achieved his goal.

"We got married when he turned eighteen. I'm a few months older than him, so we had to wait.. But not for long, because we knew we wanted to spent the rest of our lives together. Before we earned our high school diplomas, we went to the Little Rock courthouse and had a legal ceremony. It was just the two of us. We hadn't established much of a family, and our friends were never the kind to be as untraditional as we were.. Kids in Jacksonvile.. Well, you know how they are."

Hudson smiled. "They're conservative. I know. They don't like marriage that early in their lives."

"No, they don't. We tried to hide it. But maybe the fact that I bought a white dress and wore a daisy chain kind of broke the secret out; after we said our vows and kissed, all of our friends were there and took pictures. They followed us out there by surprise. And really, it was a beautiful moment. We were wrong to think of them as unaccepting, and to this day, they kept that all secret. Due to their status in living in the home with us and learning in the same room as us, it only made sense. They were like us in every way. And after going off into the real town as adults, they kept their lips sealed. That's why nobody told you before. No one ever knew."

"And it makes sense. I would have been frightened if someone found the truth out.. A truth like that especially. Are you trying to say we have to live that way too now? Being two of us... Is it safer that way?"

Hudson began to shiver.

"I want to say goodbye.. At least."

"No, you don't have to live in secrecy. You're fortunate. You get to live among people as you always had; truthfully. More people know about you than ever before and want to go to war with The Republic because of what they did to you. They did that to others, but never, ever, had any group of parents or adults had the courage to speak. And I don't blame them for keeping silent, but I am more than happy to say your mother and father spoke out and decided to try and shed some light on the true horror of what they really... Do to those children."

She couldn't go on anymore. It was too much for her. It broke her heart.

Since she had left, things had changed.

Children aged ten through eighteen were eligible. Due to her own escape, the limit was expanded on both ends, making the likelihood of faulty games almost complete nil. During the years before and during time of eligibility, children and teenagers were sent to survival trips in different types of areas through the country. Information about their adaptivity to their environment, immunity and venerability to disease and other factors, and allegiance to the country is retrieved from each of four different trips each school is required to give each class over four to eight years. Their statistics are later put into a predictive list of the total number of students.

Due to American laws and standards, Hudson's class was an exception. Almost each student was moved down one notch on the predictive list due to her past experience with guns and weapons, which gave her almost a complete advantage over the other students.

Despite that, she was _not_ predicted to be the winner of the game.

Normally, a case would deem her so, but being female brought her down a level. A boy like Ryo Honda, though still small, would be able to overpower her in hand to hand combat. _Especially_ in her injured state.

Yet somehow, the odds were stacked in her favor. And she was on the airplane.

Noriko gave them a solemn goodbye and then went to her own seat.

"You told them?" Her husband whispered as she sat down.

"Yes. It wasn't nearly as terrible as I thought it would be... She took it well."

"With her, well is an understatement. Just as it is when she's not."

_They thought their troubles were over. That too, was an understatement._

_ 1 Student Remaining _


	46. Chapter 45

_Location: Little Rock, Arkansas. The Empire of America._

_Time: 18:36 _

_Date: June 11 2013 _

_After their arrival in America, Hudson and Kinji were transferred to Little Rock's children's hospital. _

Both weren't in the best condition. And both of them certainly weren't all too happy either.

They followed a simple and uneventful routine daily for two weeks.

Straight.

Each of them were woken by a nurse and given a small breakfast. Usually cereal. And usually, still in bed.

Next, they were examined and evaluated. Their progress was written on a clipboard for that day. They spent the day alone, for the most part. For dinner, visitors were allowed.

Despite that, they both still felt alone.

They both still wanted to see each other.

On the thirteenth day of the two weeks, The Empire was beginning to debate going to war against East Asia. According to what Hudson, Kinji, and the others, congress had to decide on that.

The Democrats pleaded to do so. The Republicans pleaded to stay neutral.

And the president, well, he had no idea.

As the dispute went on, Jacksonville became a household name. So did all of the names of the students. Especially Hudson.

Every day and night, news vans cluttered the road by the hospital. They all awaited the release of the refugees. And when it did not come, well, they still stayed. Day and night. Again and again.

The door to Hudson's room opened in a sway, and a familiar face stepped in.

Not her parents, they said they had work that day. And not Shuya. He was visiting her boyfriend next door.

It was her friend, Ashley.

She was carrying a bag of fast food.

Seeing her friend in such a condition, laying in the hospital bed, made her realize that what happened was real.

Truly.

"Hudson!" She ran over to her friend and sat at her beside. "I missed you so much!"

Hudson was tired. Extremely. By the time Ashley came, she was almost fast asleep.

"Me... Too." She sat her self up on her bed so she could see her friend. "How are you?"

"Great. You?"

"Terrible. It's been pretty lonely these past two weeks.. I haven't.. Forget it."

Ashley opened her bag of food and sat a cheeseburger, fries, and soda on Hudson's sliding table.

"I brought you some food. I hope you feel better."

"I'm better. Yeah. They're thinking about releasing me tomorrow.."

The thought of it made her smile.

"Is that guy next door your boyfriend? I don't want to be rude.."

Hudson began eating, but nodded her head.

"Yeah? Well, he's cute. He's wearing a sling."

"He has been. I miss him.. I hope I can see him again. Tomorrow."

"You deserve it.. You deserve the world after what's happened to you. How did you get out of there? Isn't it impossible?"

"I though you heard the story, Ash."

"Yeah, I know how you got out of the game. But how did you get home? How did you get here?"

Hudson sighed. "Well.. We walked around for a while until we found someone that would take us in... Willingly. We almost got caught out there."

"Oh... Well, did you fly back here?"

"What did you think? We couldn't have gone by boat!"

"Of course not! I've been kind of... Out of it these past few days."

"I've been out of it for a while, Ash. You don't need to apologize."

It was true. For reasons I've told you maybe hundreds of times before. The majority of which was the game.

"Okay.. But is he nice?"

"Of course he is. He's sweet. I love him more than just about anything..."

"Than anything?" For real?"

"You haven't been through what we have.. I don't think you understand..."

"You're right. But he's cute. _Really_ cute."

Hudson laughed. "Too bad. He's mine! Find your own boyfriend!"

Ashley laughed as well. "I'll try, I'll try. You wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure. Like what?"

"Whatever's on, I guess."

Ashley turned on the television. It was on the classic movies channel.

"You watch _these?"_ She questioned her friend.

"I have been for a while. They're really good."

The movie on was Casablanca. And Hudson had already watched it. Three times.

"This one looks boring. I'll see what else is on. How about a reality show?"

Hudson frowned. "Those are stupid. No thanks."

"Come on! I thought it'd make you feel better to watch Kim Kardashian cry!"

"The fact that those are called 'reality' shows is a bunch of bogus. They're staged, Ash. We're the ones living in reality. Not them."

"So much for lightening the mood. Jesus Christ, Hudson! I know you've.. Forget it. I'll see if the Duggars are on. Your boyfriend said he wanted twenty kids. Maybe that'll help make up your mind."

The Duggars were not on at the time, instead, it was the Long Island Medium.

"I think we can conclude she's a fake." Ashley said. "There's no such thing as a medium. And her nails are horrendous!"

Ashley gave up and turned on the news.

_"This just in! Congress has finally come to an agreement on the war proposal!" _

Both of the girls honed in. They had to. Really, it was a big deal. For the citizens of Jacksonville, it was the biggest deal of all.

One of their own was caught up in it all. Of course, it was Hudson.

The news anchor went on and on about it for a while. Mostly what I've just told you.

_"Neither Hudson Greystone or Kinji Utsumi have made any statements since their arrival at Little Rock Children's Hospital two weeks ago. According to our sources ,they are learning this as we are. The decision to definitely, for sure, go to war with The Republic of Greater East Asia is final. The first set of American troops will be flown out in the next month for combat. The president himself has stated that the unjust game cannot go on any longer. From all of us at CBS News around the world, good night." _

"Again, so much for lightning the mood! I swear you never get a break, do you?"

Hudson did not respond and instead stared at the ceiling.

"I miss him... He's just next door and.. I miss him."

"You'll see him again soon. I promise."

"Promises are never kept. Not anymore."

"Stop being a pessimist. It's.. Stupid. And unnecessary."

"It's as unnecessary as breathing nowadays. To me, anyway."

Ashley crossed her arms. "I'll see you tomorrow. At your release party. Visiting hours are almost over. I better hit the hay before the doctors drag me away... Bye, Hudson. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Thanks for the food. And everything."

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

She was given no answer, so she walked out.

As Ashley walked in the door, she almost bumped straight into Shuya, who was walking in.

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah. I just did. Thanks, Donald... I mean... Forget it.. I have to get going. They're not going to let me stay."

"I bet not. I'll see you later, kid. Have a good evening."

"You too." Ashley waved and walked to elevator. And out the _real_ door.

Shuya walked in quickly to tell Hudson the news of the war, which she already knew. He updated her on Kinji's status and their families. He didn't have much time, as the authorities were scouting out the 'sneak' visitors.

"He's doing okay. He's lonely. Like you.. Your parents are going to try to come to pick you up tomorrow. But they have to prepare the house. The doctors told them to make a few changes.. And Chi's alright. She says she misses you."'

"I miss her too." She smiled when the little girl came to her mind. "I hope I can actually leave tomorrow."

"You will. I promise. You'll be fine."

A pair of eyes peered through the window. A Nurse. She opened the door and escorted Shuya out without a goodbye.

The evening went by slowly. And Hudson was planning.

She wanted to escape. She wanted to see Kinji, even for a single second.

_I can't handle this anymore. I'm sick of this. I'm really sick of this. _

When the time was just right, she lifted herself out of her bed. She was careful to be quiet and in her terms, not obvious.

Her body ached from her constant laying position. She was barely able to make it before slamming the door behind her.

He was fast asleep on his bed before she came. He became started when the door slammed.

"Hudson? Is that you? Or is it just.. My medicine?"

Hudson smiled and laughed. "It's really me. I missed you."

He sat himself up on his bed. "So you snuck out? To see me?"

"Uh huh.. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I was about to run off too. I didn't know you were beating me to the punch."

Hudson rushed over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I love you.." It was a matter of time before she was bound to say those words again.

"I love you too." He responded by moving over. "Sit with me."'

"No.. You need your space to heal."

"I've had plenty of time. And space. Just please, sit down."

Hudson decided that she couldn't convince him and plopped down on his bed with him.

"It's been too long. It really has.. I forgot what it was like to actually see you... It was like you moved away. When I thought you moved away. I was heartbroken. I was alone.. I.."

He looked into Hudson's eyes. Those beautiful, striking green eyes.

It was then he stopped what he was doing. He kissed her lips then and there.

_It's been too long. I love you. And I want to love you forever... _

They let the two, silent, lonely weeks disappear around them. They were together again, and that was all that mattered.

Afterwards, she still clung close to him and stared at the night lights of Little Rock.

"How have things been? In here." She questioned.

"Boring."

"I have to agree... It's probably not out there."

She stared down at the city and its bright lights. Just about to the river, where the bridge took all domain.

The world went on without them. Cars still drove and people still walked on the streets. It made no difference at all if they were there or not.

Even with their circumstances, sometimes they forgot.

They were just people

"I think it's pretty boring outside. They drive and they walk down the street.. But are they really doing it because they want to? People go to these places to work. Not always to have fun. Right?"

Kinji was correct. Five days a week, it was normally a work week in Little Rock.

"I guess so. Did you hear anything about your family?"

"Well.. No. You?"

"Nothing new. I'm sorry you lost them.. The way you did."

Kinji sighed, "I'm okay. I don't think my father misses me. They'll be okay. I'll make your family my own. I promise."

"Good luck. My father's quite strict... Maybe he won't like you. But you're pretty charming. I think you can get past him."

They wanted to speak more. To catch up more. But they were at a loss for words. And a nurse peeked in Hudson's room window.

Of course, she was gone.

_And they took her back again. _

1 Student Remaining


	47. Chapter 46

_Location: Jacksonville, Arkansas. The Empire of America._

_Time: 12:36 _

_Date: June 12 2013 _

_The next day, the discharge was still a go. For certain. _

Hudson's mother brought her best dress and a hair tie. She helped her daughter clean up, as she was still awfully clumsy in her movement.

They waited patiently for the other two to get dressed and ready.

For an hour.

It turns out, as an average American father does, he was interrogating the new man in his daughter's life. But not before helping him put on his jacket.

It was three weeks, and this boy, Kinji Utsumi, had become infamous. In every aspect of my family life, as without Hudson, there wasn't much of it.

"So, kid, tell me... What were you doing out there?" Mark honestly didn't want to push this boy too much. Not after what he had supposedly been through. And not after seeing it for himself.

"Mostly trying to survive. That's about it, really." Kinji was tired and aching. And truthfully, scared to tell Hudson's father anything.

"You sure about that, kiddo?"

"Just about. Yeah. I..."

He put his hands in his face. It was all over. He knew it.

Mark rolled his wrists.

_Continue. Or I'll make you._

"Do you want me to go on? I know I didn't explain anything correctly. Or to your taste.."

His only response was a nod from Mark's head.

"Well.. I guess you can say we were feeling a lot of emotions out there. Our friends were dying and we were being watched and chased by another.. I take that back, this was before that. But we watched one of our own friends die.. And we were fighting. Hudson and I. She got pretty angry and told me she loved me. And... In the end, I told her _I_ loved her. And it just happened. I wanted it to, she wanted it to, but it never did out in the real city.. It happened there and I'm sorry. Sir, I'm _really_ sorry."

Mark was shocked. By all of it. Even if he had already known.

_He's just trying to be my friend. And her boyfriend. And.. I'm acting a bit harsh. Aren't I? I haven't tried to, but I am. _

"You don't need to be sorry. You're all good. I knew everything anyhow.. And I never said I didn't approve of you. Not for a second."

"Then why were you acting like it?"

"I guess I can say I was trying to test you. To see if you were worthy. I think you passed. Let's go. Before my wife goes crazy."

The men met the women outside. It was a tearful reunion for all parties.

Hudson's father had to deal with what he was just told. When Kinji came out of his room, she kissed him and held him for what felt like hours.

_They've been through hell. Let them. _

It was hard for him. To watch his daughter doing what she was. But as a father, he knew he would have to face it someday.

_I knew one guy someday was going to get a good catch. I didn't realize it was now.. She was just a girl before. And now, I think she's a woman. _

The ride home was anything but silent. The radio was on and questions were being asked all over. Thankfully, the majority of which were positive.

_"Have you been to the tower?" _

_"Did you hear the news yet? About the war?"_

_"What do you want for dinner?" _

Small talk, as people always had.

However, when the car pulled into the driveway, things changed.

A familiar face stood in the driveway. One nobody was expecting.

First, there was Ashley. She stood with her arms crossed. She was screaming at the other person, an older boy, in the driveway.

"It's none of your business, okay? It's over! It's been over for a while. Just accept it! You made a mistake. The stupidest mistake you could have possibly made! And she knows better. Just.. Go!"

The boy would not budge. Not until he caught sight of Hudson.

His ex-girlfriend.

He _knew _she was coming. And he _knew _that she was staying.

The two were arguing so much, Ashley and the boy, that they almost didn't notice the car in the driveway.

Mark walked out first. He didn't exactly know what to do. He just hoped and prayed that this boy would leave if he intervened.

"Good afternoon, Ashley. I see you've made it alright."

"Yes, sir. But I have a bit of a problem..."

"I see. It's Mr. Olsen, isn't it?"

Ashley sighed. "Yes. And I think you know what he wants, don't you?"

The boy, with the surname of Olsen, glared over at Hudson's father.

"_Keep this a secret. Between the two of us. Nobody can hear about us. Nobody, you got it?" _

Hudson watched the story unfold again. She was wrong to think it was love. And she was lucky. She figured it out and left him.

"I just wanted to see her, sir! I swear to God! I cross my heart. I just wanted to say hey."

"If you wanted to do that, you wouldn't have intruded. We have plans. As a family. And I assure you, you're not involved."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. Sure. So tell me, where's the boyfriend? Where's the goddamn boyfriend? Bring him out here now! Right now!"

Suddenly, without any warning, Kinji got out of the car by himself.

He was still clad in his sling. And he would be for a few more weeks. Then, however, it didn't seem to matter. If he had to, he decided, he'd hurt this stranger. If it was the only way.

"You're my replacement, right? You look like a chump!"

The threats spewed from this boy's lips at an instant.

"I guess so. I'm going to tell you one time. Leave. Now."

Not one of them moved from their places. And Kinji had _no _plan B.

_Think, think.. Don't hurt him physically. Just think! _

"And what are you gonna do about it? If I stay?"

Mark, his wife, and his daughter was all frozen from fright. The boys, however, had glares frozen on each other.

"I've survived a deathtrap. People have tried to _kill _me. And look, I'm still standing. Here. Right now. In America. And I'm not turning back! I'm not willing to kill. I didn't kill the people who tried to kill me. I dealt with things a little bit differently. I walked away-"

"It sounds more like you _limped_ away, you moron!" The ex-boyfriend sneered.

"You're only trying to provoke me. And I think that you're not doing a very good job. But I didn't decide to start fights with people like you. You're not worth my time. And she decided you weren't worth her time either. So, now that you've heard what I think you need to, I'm going to tell you once again to step away. Leave."

"Like your 'words of wisdom' are going to stop me! Let it be, man! I'm here to claim my girl. It's said and done!"

Kinji's hands were clenched in a fist.

"What if she's not _your_ girl? I'm sure as hell she isn't mine either. She's her own person. And the boy she decides to date is his as well. We don't belong to other people. You have much of a right as I do to take care of yourself. And be your own person. If she hasn't spoken with you in a while, she has a reason. She told me when we were out there in that cold cave in that island. Where we both almost _died!_ I know you're going to give me some sort of excuse. You're going to say she meant nothing. She loves _you_, doesn't she? I've seen her on the brink of death. And you know what? She doesn't. Not since the second you broke her heart."

"Then tell me, who does she want to love?"

Kinji raised his fist. He had no plans at all of making this a _physical_ altercation. Sadly, this boy wouldn't budge. And he, with still almost primitive survival instincts, realized he had to make him.

_In the mind of an animal, he had to claim what was his. _

He swung his one good arm, hand, and fist at the boy. He stumbled upon impact but then stood up straight again. He tried to swing a punch at Kinji, but was blocked by the sling. He tried different tactics. Hits, kicks, and knees. But they worked to no avail.

In the end, all he got back was another punch in the face.

After that blow, his nose began bleeding heavily, and he covered it quickly with the palm of his right hand.

The blood kept spewing, and spewing, and spewing.

He ran from the pavement to the yard, which was covered in dead, brown grass. He had no idea how to care for himself other than letting himself bleed.

When he moved his hands from his face they were covered completely in blood, and he was shocked that out of all the people in world to harm him in such a way, Kinji Utsumi was the one who did it.

"You monster! How could you..." He coughed before he could continue.

"I didn't want to do that. You wouldn't leave. I didn't know what else to do!"

He felt awful watching this boy bleed over Hudson's lawn. However, he knew that if he did nothing to protect himself, he would have been the vulnerable one.

"You better say sorry!"

"I don't know if I am. You were trying to take something that wasn't yours. Again, I'm telling you to leave. Just get in your car and drive away!"

The former star football player of the Jacksonville Devils was still writhing from Kinji's beating. Though not so severe physically, he was scarred mentally by what had happened. His ideas and perception were skewed, reader. He thought he was right. Always. No matter what.

"This town is gonna curse you! Curse, I tell you!"

Mark had only watched the fight go on. He was shocked. And he was a bit frightened.

_I figure I better tell him who's boss. I couldn't do it before. Utsumi couldn't do it. I think I'll try again. _

"I've tried to ask you and he's tried to tell you. Just go, kid. Get out of here. I don't want to _ever_ see you on my property again."

The four bystanders watched as Mark lifted the boy, Derek Olsen, from his position and dragged him off to his car.

"You've got no excuse. I'm not budging until I see you drive out of here."

Derek's persistence did not pay off. Because this time, this final time, he drove away.

_And he drove fast. _

The family was still in pure shock.

Hudson watched as Derek drove away. She made sure he was out of sight before she got out of the car herself.

"Let's just pretend this mess never happened." She crossed her arching arms and looked out to the street.

_"I just want to go home again." _

1 Student Remaining


	48. Chapter 47

_Location: Jacksonville, Arkansas. The Empire of America._

_Time: 15:45 _

_Date: June 12 2013 _

_The Greystone house was silent for hours on end. _

Hudson and Kinji stayed in their separate rooms, waiting for a few other people to arrive. They wanted to be alone. And not a single person could approach them.

In other words, they were in their first, real world quarrel.

She has no clue what to think. She had no clue if he took it too far.

_Is he okay? Sane? Does he know he's safe?_

She thought all of these things while underneath her covers, with her arms around her legs, in tears.

She wanted him back. As he was. Humble and endearing. And it seemed during that moment in her driveway, it all melted away.

After hours of silence, someone finally knocked on her door.

"Hudson?"

It was him. And she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I'm sorry.. Really. I should have known this wasn't going to last."

He was given more silence.

"Listen.. I just thought-"

"Tell me. Everything. Come in. The door's unlocked."

Kinji walked in the room to see all of Hudson's past on her vanity. Just about. He turned to see her bed, and her covered in her sheets.

"That wasn't the best way to solve things. Not at all."

She sat herself up against her headboard.

"You shouldn't have let him get to you like that. He's just... A hypocrite. He thinks I still love him and he thinks he's righteous. He's not. He's just some guy. A rude, arrogant guy."

Kinji sat next to her. "He pushed the right buttons. And I believed him and turned into.. Someone else. I wasn't me anymore when I did that. I thought it was over again. I thought it was over when your father spoke with me this morning."

"You mean us?" She asked. "We're not over because you punched Derek. That action was a bit harsh, but it's something that I'm willing to forget about. He deserved it. Honestly."

"Then what are you so angry about?" He was confused.

"I needed some time to think. About you. And me. And us. I was just really worried something was wrong with you. I didn't know if you got some kind of.. Mental illness when we were on the island. I don't think that's how I would have solved things, but I was too scared to confront him... I just thought that when you punched him, you thought he was Honda. Or someone trying to kill me. You went ballistic. You should have seen yourself.."

"I can agree with that. I see your concern. I was worried about you because you've been kind of mopey. Ever since I saw you again yesterday... You just don't want to do anything."

He moved his hand over hers, hoping she would accept his gesture.

She did, and she answered him. "We don't have anything to do anymore. We're broken. We have nothing else to learn. It's all over."

"No, nothing's over. There's a war because of us.. Those other students might be saved. I might never have to worry again. We have something left in us, you'll see."

They said no other words to each other and stared into Hudson's mirror until the knock hit the wooden front door. They werent exactly enthusiastic about the party, but walked downstairs.

They were grateful to be alive, but the situation still hadn't hadn't gotten any easier. The part was just proving it.

It was hard to be in a social situation. Despite the fact that their homecoming and survival was being celebrated, they were the ones who were silent. They were the ones who stood in the corner by the food counter. They replenished their everlasting plates of pizza and cookies, unsure of what to do with themselves.

The last person, Ashley, reappeared after recuperating from the drama of the fight.

"Hey." She said to them, the subjects, and she moved to the food line. "I was scared. I had to bail for a little bit. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. You missed nothing at all. We gave each other the silent treatment." Hudson answered. "It was awful."

"I can see that. You don't look like yourself today. Your dress looks nice though."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Both." She bit into her pizza. "The others are talking in there. Looking at the scrapbooks. You should go out there. And be more social."

"Maybe." Hudson peered down at her feet. "I'm scared.. I don't know what's going to happen."

Kinji was silent. Well, he had no clue what to say. He was the one who started it all. His guilt was swinging over his head like a pendulum.

"Nothing terrible. I don't think. And it doesn't matter. I'm _making_ you."

Kinji sighed. "I'm not sure if that's the right thing for me to do. Maybe I should stay away for a while."

"No, no! Derek deserved it. Mr. Greystone's had to tell him off multiple times. You stood up for her. He's not mad at you. He told me."Ashley grabbed each of them by the wrists and walked them over to the living room.

They sat on a recliner facing the family. Ashley made herself comfortable on the floor.

"Say something to them." She turned to the couple as she grabbed a scrapbook.

"Not just yet." Hudson replied, staring off to the front door, where she feared a hand would knock eventually.

"Well, then, read the scrapbook. I think this is the most recent one, you haven't gotten to see it yet. Have you?"

Mark and Alina looked fondly upon their daughter as she held the book. It didn't matter if she hadn't wanted attention, because in the end, she drew it to herself.

She pulled her lover closer and began to turn the book's pages. But that point in their lives, they had just left for The Republic. And the whole entire book, well, the quarter that was complete, was put together in a rush.

However, it still turned out beautifully. And all of the photos of her classmates looked wonderful.

Even with that, the photos did not bring her a smile. Tears rolled down her cheeks, one by one. They dripped on Kinji's sweatshirt and on the pages of the book.

All of these students, besides the two of them, had died.

All in brutal, vicious manners. And all of them would _never _be brought back.

Torhu's smiling face did not bring Hudson solace, and she tried hard not to throw an angry fit. She tried hard to not toss the book across the living room in front of her relatives.

_This is blasphemy. And I can't let it happen anymore. _

-1 Student Remaining


	49. Chapter 48 (End)

_Location: Little Rock, Arkansas. The Empire of America._

_Time: 14:30 _

_Date: July 4 2013 _

_It was Kinji's first Independence Day. _

He wanted to celebrate, and went to the store with Hudson to buy red, white, and blue everything.

Literally, just about everything.

Their love for each other did anything but waver in the weeks that followed the incident with Derek Olsen, or The Program itself.

Instead, she drove him to his _solitary _(the doctor refused to let her in the room) physical therapy appointment that morning more than willingly. She packed him a sack lunch snack and gave him a lingering kiss before seeing him off behind the cold, metal doors.

She then drove around the big city and ran some of her own errands for two hours. Even then, she couldn't stop thinking. About everything.

She pondered about the war. The soldiers fighting in all of those places, in all of the areas The Republic claimed as their own. All of the people dying because of that one law. That one treaty.

She expressed her rage to Shuya. He understood more than anyone. He let her scream loud and clear, on the top of her small lungs. Maybe, one day, loud enough that another neighbor's heart would actually break over it.

_To them, it's just a movie playing on their television screens. They're playing the extras. The background characters. They don't give a damn because it wasn't them or their child who had to die for nothing. They simply don't care because it's not their problem! And now, it might become their problem. But they still will never care. Not unless they truly see it with their own innocent, living eyes. _

When she came to pick Kinji up, his hands were balled into fists and he had tears in his eyes. He knocked on the passenger window and requested to drive the car.

"But.. You don't even have a license. I'm just.." Hudson was stuck and riled in her own little world. The same world he was in.

"Can I? Just once. I have something to take care of."

"What is it?" She put a loving hand on his shoulder. "Don't get angry.. Not again. Please."

"The doctor.. He told me the things I already knew on the news. He never says those things.. He never tells me about them. It was just... Strange. And he told me that he agreed with the things my father said. That we, America, should just surrender and pack our bags and go home. He says we're losing too many lives. That we're risking too much..."

"We're risking not nearly as many people as they have killed children. He's wrong, he's dead wrong. I don't think it's a good idea to have you drive.. But I'll drive you myself. I promise. Wherever you need to go. I'll take you there."

Kinji turned on the car radio before getting in the passenger's seat.

"Thank you, I love you."

She giggled, "I love you too. So, where do I have to take you?"

"Downtown."

"Where downtown? Specifically."

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you."

She blushed. "Well, okay. That's very sweet of you!"

Hudson drove down by a cafe she frequently went to before she moved to The Republic. It was hot out and she thought she could use a smoothie or a cold drink to cool her down.

"Can you get me the spray paint?" Kinji questioned her. When they went out shopping that morning, they bought the flag's three colors in spray paint. They had procrastinated quite a while on helping Alina with decorations. They needed to paint a few flower pots. So, they just bought that with their other things.

"Sure.. Why do you need it?"

"You'll see. I promise."

Hudson reluctantly got out from the driver's seat and opened the door to the back to get the bag of paint. She handed it to her boyfriend in front of multiple, sulking pedestrians.

He lightly held her hand and walked her to one of the alleys. He stood and stared straight at the side of one of the buildings, which was just painted a week earlier in a glossy, shiny, pure night black.

Hudson realized right then and there what he was doing.

"That's illegal here too! You know that, right?" She became frustrated and concerned as he put his hand in the bag.

"Even your efforts weren't enough.. I don't know how to get this message across."

He began to paint the word _CHILDREN_ on the black wall in red.

Hudson wasn't quite getting the hint yet. She furrowed her brows at his words and tried to get the can from his hands.

"Don't!" She was panicking, frightened of the consequences of his actions.

Despite her efforts, the word was completely painted on the wall,

He dropped the red and took the blue can, he sprayed the word _ARE_ underneath his first work.

Finally, in white, bright, vivid color, the word _DEAD_ covered the remainder of the wall.

The phrase was one heard and seen on the news every morning and evening at six. It was said by people as they spoke and thought of during those long rides down the highway.

It was nothing new. Nothing special.

Hudson then realized what he was doing. He was trying to help. In a strange, illegal way.

But nonetheless, he tried.

When he put the cans of paint away, he looked straight at Hudson.

"I can't believe I just did that..."

She laughed. "Me either.. Well, now what?"

He looked into her eyes, as he had before and after their time in The Republic. In just those two, green eyes, he saw the pain she felt. The suffering they went through. And the suffering they were going through then.

He kissed her, one last time within the story. Right in front of the wall.

And it made them forget.

They held each other close, and citizens huddled around them and the wall.

They still forgot. For one, last second.

The urban men and women, of all races and ethnicities, began to chant the motto. The dark, dreary motto broke up Hudson and Kinji's moment.

They realized then that maybe, he was right after all.

The colors were bright and people noticed them in the alley. They all ran to see it in its glory.

That amateur graffiti got people's attention. And finally, it seemed, America listened.

_"Justice for Asia! Justice for Asia!" _

Hudson and Kinji ran from the crowd and drove off in the car, fast down down the road home.

_Because no matter where they are, they're born to run. _

_And no matter what happens, the game will never cease to end. _

_3 Students Remaining _


End file.
